


The Christmas Gift

by Oneredshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Tiny amount of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected attack allows a lonely Hermione Granger to enter into a longed for relationship with Severus Snape. Theirs is a unique relationship which will have unexpected benefits. Will our favourite couple be able to choose the recipient of this benefit, or will a scheming Dumbledore try to steal it from them.  Christmas fluff, with a little angst and drama thrown in. Of course, if you’re not a fan of HG/SS or Malfoys who aren’t evil, please move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moon Grindylow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-** I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowlings and associates.  
>  **Notes:-** This is my Christmas present to all the wonderful readers out there who have indicated their appreciation for my stories throughout the year. Thank you all of you.  This story is also posted on fanfiction.net, but this is the MA rated original, I have modified the smut out of the version on ff.net to keep with their M rating. I hope you enjoy this story, it is mostly written, and should end up about ten chapters.

* * *

 

He was a tall man, reserved and rigidly upright, and at the moment Severus Snape’s dark gaze perused The Great Hall of Hogwarts School with his features set in their usual stony disinterest. This was far from the truth of course, but he did not show that in public. The only emotion this man displayed in public was distain, and today any observer would see that periodically his displeasure evolved into a full blown scowl at having been assigned supervision of the fiasco before him _._

 

The war was over, and they had won. Voldemort was gone, but in the almost three years since that event, little had changed for Severus Snape, in fact if it was possible he was more on edge this year than he had been at the height of the war. This year was the first time Hogwarts had opened since the war, and certain Gryffindors, along with most of their friends had returned to complete their schooling.

 

If he’d thought the so-called ‘golden trio’ had been difficult as children, it was nothing compared to what they were now. Adults in school uniforms, what had Albus been thinking, especially where Harry Potter was concerned, the boy had been bad, but now he sported an arrogance that was only rivaled by his sainted mentor.

 

Severus huffed, of course that was not the problem with Miss Granger, and the Weasley whelp, well Severus tried very hard not to even consider him. The Potions master’s expressive lip curled upward in a mew of distaste as he examined the various aspects of preparations for the current festive season.

 

As usual, it appeared that everyone was going all out to make it as gaudy and extravagant as possible, although Snape could not fathom why, because tomorrow most of them would be gone to their homes and only the misfits would be left to wade through what was left of the good cheer.

 

The stern figure in black shifted his gaze at the approach of irritatingly familiar voices. He felt a sudden constricting pang, but his perfectly schooled features made certain it never reached his face. He had learnt over time that voluminous robes had many uses, and he was once more thankful of his habitual style of dress. His slight flinch at the approach of the two Gryffindors went unnoticed.

 

 _The boy wonder and his idiot side kick_ , Severus spat internally, sneering. _No Miss Granger, still_ , and he wondered once again why the third member of the golden trio was never seen with those who appeared to now be her former friends. Hadn’t been, it appeared, since just after the final battle. The witch in question had disappeared after the war, only coming back when she received her letter to complete her schooling.

 

Once or twice since she’d returned Severus had found himself drawn into short conversations with her, and he had revelled in the attention; it fed his hungry soul, quite literally. You see, there was something special about Hermione Granger, and even though Severus never planned to do anything about it, he cherished what it meant.

 

Although even as he thought about it, he castigated himself for his thoughts and sighed inaudibly as longing for the sentiment he cherished within bubbled to the surface. His discomfort expressed itself in derision aimed at the hapless young men entering the hall. “I see you two gentlemen have managed to navigate yourselves here without the assistance of the brains of your trio.”

 

Both young men turned and glared at him, and as usual it was too much for Harry Potter, his green eyes observed the professor heatedly and he bit like a trout teased by a fly, just as he always did. “We are not Hermione Granger’s keeper _,_ ” he stated, bristling.

 

“Oh please tell me there’s not dissention within the ranks of the all conquering lion’s den?” Snape drawled coolly, quirking his famous eyebrow, and still intensely curious to find out what had taken place, especially as every time he taunted him, Potter appeared to be on the defensive about it, like he was guilty.

 

The Gryffindor wizard surged forward defiantly, rage suddenly evident in every feature of his face, his redheaded friend moving to restrain him all too late. “And you’d know all about dissention, wouldn’t you, Snape?” By this point Potter was nose to nose with the Potion master, although said master hadn’t moved, and his comment was spat without thought for the consequences.

 

Snape breathed calmly in plain loathing and yet again the eyebrow rose and the mobile upper lip curled slightly. His manner still exhibited every symptom of boredom at having successfully baited the predictable young man. “Twenty point, Potter,” he sighed, with little interest, black eyes boring into his nemesis’ son. “Seven o’clock precisely, now both of you on your way.”

 

Potter quickly deflated. “But, I’m leaving for The Burrow tonight,” and then he thought better of this further act of defiance and added a hissed, “Sir.”

 

Snape’s victory complete, he drew himself up to his full six foot one, the only emotion evident on his stony features was contempt as he calmly stared down his hawk-like nose at the belligerent looking young man. “Not before your detention, Mr. Potter, now get out of my sight.” His eyes shuttered and he removed his attention from them. Turning he paced further up the hall and resumed his watch.

 

The professor remained at his post almost happily scowling at anyone who even dared to show good cheer. Inwardly he wished he had someone—a certain someone—he could openly care about at Christmas. _That would be pleasant,_ he considered quietly. Then casting that thought aside as ridiculous, he wished it was a point deductable offence to be happy on this pointless holiday season, he hated the whole foolishness intensely.

 

As if in response to his mood, his brain started reminding him of things he found most painful because he could never have them. _If only she knew that it was my bond with her that kept me alive in the wretched shack. I wonder what she would say? Would she reject me, I wish I knew?_

Finally, he was glad to hear the distinct Scottish brogue of his replacement. _At least being out of here will perhaps save me from my maudlin thoughts. Mind you, I’m suspicious of the meddling old windbag, he must have sensed this bond, but he’s never mentioned it._ Severus exhaled. _Only six more months and she will be gone from here and I will not have to protect my heart anymore._

 

He sighed inaudibly once more. _It would be nice to give in and just open up to her though,_ his brain threw at him. _No! You mustn’t think that,_ his logical mind instructed him. _I still can’t believe that fate has thrown this at me, she is twenty years my junior. It’s just plain wrong on so many levels, regardless of anything else._

 

The Potions master glared at Ronald Weasley flirting with Lavender Brown. _It’s so bloody easy for them, and it’s just my fucking luck, fate finally hands me someone I can care about, and it would be so easy to care about her… I do care about her, and it’s someone completely unsuitable. But what witch is suitable, I’ve taught them all for the past twenty years._ Then he caught his thoughts and he cringed internally. _Shit, I’m jealous of the ginger cretin_. This made him even snappier, and as Minerva approached he huffed, “About bloody time, Minerva.”

 

“Don’t you get your robes in a flap Severus just because it’s the holiday season,” and she graced him with a sickly smile.

 

Severus sniffed disdainfully down his large hooked nose and gave her a withering stare. “Some of us still have work to do, regardless of the intervening holiday idiocy, Minerva.”

 

Minerva’s eyes softened a little, she had forgotten what night this was. “Of course it’s the Winter Solstice tonight, my apologies for having detained you, Severus.” A trained observer of this man, she saw his posture relax minutely and his head incline slightly in acknowledgement of her statement, as she was about to turn away though, she asked, “Severus, you have organised help, haven’t you?”

 

He huffed in disbelief at her comment. “I am not relinquishing my precious potions ingredients to the ministrations of idiots. I will do as I have always done,” and turning on his heel he left.

 

Minerva was left shaking her head, she wished she knew what was bothering Severus. She had thought that he was starting to trust her again now the war was over, but then she focused on Ron Weasley and scolded, “Mr. Weasley, mistletoe is to be affixed, not charmed to follow Miss Brown for your convenience.” The ditzy blond with the mistletoe hanging over her head giggled, tossing her copious straw blonde curls coquettishly, as her admirer gave McGonagall a suitably sullen gaze before ending the charm.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Stalking towards his dungeons Snape’s mind was still trying to fathom Miss Granger’s predicament.  The young woman had become very solitary in her habits, but especially so since September when the school year had commenced.

 

 _Of course she is head girl, and it could be the responsibilities of that_ , he pondered. _But no, it started well before she came back to school. Has no one else noticed? I would notice,_ he reminded himself. _But what if she was and managed to block… No!_ It made him feel dreadful nevertheless, even if there was nothing he could do about it? He abruptly terminated that train of thought, but he hated the lurch his heart gave in response to his thoughts.

 

She was a student, regardless of whether she was an adult, and it was definitely verging on improper for him to be so concerned about her even considering their mutual predicament. A mutinous voice deep within him whispered another opinion. _She’s of age, it’s not a crime, tell her._ Snape chose to ignore this voice even as his brain continued to dissect things and he increased his stride towards his office. _It is true_ , he thought, _she is of age in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. That’s not the point though, she is still my student, and I’ve resolved to save her from rejecting me by not acknowledging anything._

 

He had noticed her work was still as excellent and definitely as industrious as it had always been, and she seemed to have finally gained new insight into academic process. Her assignments had become more refined and were now succinct works of knowledge. Snape loved receiving them, she had a fine mind and he secretly loved assisting her in extending it. He had been unable to continue with his campaign of venomous remarks now that the war was over. Well, at least where this witch was concerned, now his little comments and hints for further research were genuine attempts to assist, and he had noticed that they were understood and acted on then the work suitably revised.

 

Severus found this dedication quite stimulating, especially when she had taken to needlessly resubmitting her work for his further consideration. However, whatever had happened between her and her friends had changed her demeanour completely. Possibly it was merely the fact that now the war was over they had nothing in common anymore; she had out grown the two boys years ago. Perhaps it was just the onset of maturity, although he doubted that. She was already far more mature than her years, even if she was still subject to the occasional fit of Gryffindor stupidity.

 

 

 _Once she’s away from here she will possibly recover, without the constant reminders of all the idiocy and the weight of lesser minds holding her back_. By this time he had made it into his office, and slamming the door behind him he lent up against it. The thought of her leaving in less than six months upset him more than he cared to admit. Possibly he would never see her again. “How can I let that happen?” he muttered, looking at the ceiling. “It’s simple, I have to. I must continue to think of her as _just_ another student. She does not deserve to be saddled with me.”

 

Although, even Snape had to admit in his hurry to think Hermione too old to be a student, he had to chuckle, he had even heard her politely correcting professors. In the privacy of his office he had to smile at that. “Some of them deserved it. Damn stupid.”

 

But the fact remained it still bothered him having such intense feelings for her. _The passion I’ve developed for this particular young woman refuses to obey my logically organised mind... magic can be so infuriating sometimes, it’s a law unto itself, and it threatens to tumble the rest of my control into nothing, all because a whim of fate attached my broken soul to her pure one when I cured her of a curse. It’s almost criminal, and that’s why I can never acknowledge it._

 

He quietly banged the back of his head on the sturdy strength of the thick door, finding the rhythmic thumping therapeutic as he ardently wished he had a cigarette, he’d run out. He had to get this under control, any thoughts he had on the matter were futile. _She wouldn’t want me anyway. Such a fine young woman would never look my way._

 

Waving his wand into the air, piano music started to play from somewhere unseen and he drew in a deep cleansing breath. Walking to a cupboard hidden by one of his many heavily laden book cases he tapped it with his wand, and then pricking his thumb with the same wand he pressed the blood droplet to the lock and it clicked open. Putting the pad of his stinging digit to his lips to halt the flow of blood he retrieved his small solid silver sickle from the cupboard, shutting it once more to lock it with another tap of his wand. 

 

~~~***~~~

The only warning of approach he received was a distant melodious chiming, he raised an eyebrow in response, just the office door creaked and sighed, “Hello Albus,” as the headmaster entered, “What can I do for you?”

 

Severus continued on his intended task, sitting himself behind his desk he opened the padded box before him. He noticed that the headmaster had the irritating glint in his eyes that usually meant trouble for any one he aimed it at.

 

“Good day, Severus... ah, Chopin again,” the old man sighed, and lowered himself stiffly into a chair. “You seem to have a preference for that particular composer.”

 

“Indeed,” Snape stated flatly, only glancing up again. “And what makes you darken my dungeons today, Albus?” he asked warily. The Headmaster was very fond of inane staff Christmas functions, and no amount of grimacing or Firewhisky could prepare him for one of those tonight.

 

“Ah yes, it has come to my attention that a potential problem may be brewing, with our Miss Granger.”

 

Snape huffed. “I have no interest in the hormonal outbursts of students, Albus.”

 

“Ah... so you’ve noticed.”

 

“Of course I’ve bloody noticed!” he replied irritatedly as he glanced up from his work of sharpening the blade. “Habits of seven years being abruptly changed tend to make one notice, Albus.”

 

“What do think is at the heart of it?”

 

“How the hell should I know!” Severus set the headmaster with a stony glare. “Surely I would be that last person to be privy to that piece of information Albus.”

 

Albus sighed, “Severus, I come to you, not because I think you know the castle gossip, but because I value your observations.”

 

Snape set him with a suspicious eye but nodded. “Well, my observations inform me that Miss Granger is no longer friends with the troublesome twosome,” he responded calmly, but then flinching added, “Probably the result of some stupid hormonal lovers tiff.” Saying this stung him, thinking of Potter or especially Weasley touching her seemed like sacrilege and he unconsciously sniffed irritatedly.

 

“Yes Severus?” Albus asked inquiringly.

 

The Potions master remained silent and put all his full attention into his task, purposefully leaning further forward so his curtain of raven hair completely obscured Dumbledore’s view of his face. Finally the headmaster cleared his throat and continued, “Do you have assistance for your task tonight?”

 

“I need no _assistance,_ Albus.”

 

Undeterred Albus continued. “Possibly a trust worthy student,” he cast the dour man a quick glance. “Someone like… perhaps the head girl might be interested,” he finished in a rush.

 

The Potion master’s head shot up, and Albus saw the momentary flash of panic on his face before his usual cool façade closed his features and the headmaster smiled.

 

“Why the bloody hell would I want the company of that particular know-it-all Gryffindor. I find the collection of potion ingredients one of the few activities I actually enjoy, and you want me to invite a mere child who does not know the meaning of the word silence to accompany me.”

 

The headmaster clicked his tongue and sighed. “Not a child, Severus, Miss Granger is a young woman of age in both our worlds,” he continued gently. “She is intelligent and has a great love of Potions. I would have thought you might find her to be suitably pleasant company Severus.”

 

Severus was genuinely shocked. “Albus!” and he flushed awkward before stating, “She’s still a student, what exactly are you suggesting?”

 

“Severus I’m merely pointing out that her presence might make your evening,” he paused, “ _A lot_ less stressful.”

 

The dark man instantly bristled and bolted out of his chair. “Well that as it may be, I’m extremely busy, old man, if that’s all I’m certain you can see yourself out,” and collecting the sickle he swept over to the wall, tapping his wand on the appropriate bricks he disappeared through the doorway that appeared, leaving Albus Dumbledore almost grinning as he brain started plotting further.

 

The headmaster was capable of seeing many things that a wizard who had not lived one hundred and eighteen year was unable to see, and that was even without being the head of the school. He knew what was happening between his Potions teacher and the brightest witch in the school, regardless that neither of them had acknowledged it. As headmaster he knew everything that happened within his school, and he had recognised their latent bond, and had done since the moment of its inception after Miss Granger had been injured in the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

 

Albus recognised that Hermione was unaware of the bond, but that she was enamoured with Severus for certain, although she was also unsure of the veracity of her feelings. As he walked from the dungeons the headmaster pondered, _Of course in his usual sneaky way Severus is trying to hide from me the fact that all this has happened, and he is no doubt thinking that nothing could come from it. He will be difficult, no doubt, but he will have to see eventually that giving in is inevitable. I will start preparations it is only a matter of time now._

 

~~~***~~~

 

An hour later saw Severus prepared to leave, it was just before sunset as he made his way down the front steps and into the frigid air. As he stalked purposefully toward to forbidden forest, he quietly pondered that out of the four main periods within the year in which he collected ingredients that required special circumstances, this was by far the loneliest. _Maybe I should have enlisted the assistance of another? Perhaps I could have asked Miss Granger, that old buzzard was right, I would definitely have enjoyed her company._ He gathered himself up and plodded forward. _No_ , he thought stubbornly, _No one_ _wants me, and_ I. _Need. No. One_.

 

As Severus was walking towards the forest, Hermione Granger was just starting to think it was time to return to the castle, the sun had all but disappeared in the west and the warming charms she had been using as she sat by the lake reading were starting to not be effective now the sun had slid below the horizon, and it really was getting very cold.  She sighed, _I probably shouldn’t have come down here at all, or let myself get this miserable, but I don’t seem to relate to anyone anymore, and I was seized with an overwhelming urge to get away from them all._

 

Gathering her cloak and scarf closer around her she rose slowly, feeling a little stiff from sitting on the cold ground for so long. Hermione felt that she was not being dramatic when she thought of her existence as a solitary one now, but it was a trial that she suspected would pass with time. She sighed, sending a white clouded of her breath rushing forward, but at the moment she found the events that had separated her from her two best friends on top of losing her parents before the end of the war to be currently the most painful of her constant troubles.

 

It was just passed twilight as she skirted the edge of the forest looking up periodically to name the stars as each one entered the new night sky. It was then that she heard a noise in the undergrowth, but just as she was about to turn to look, she saw her Potions professor on the opposite side of the clearing, just entering the forest. His distinctive black cloaked figure moved with such grace, and Hermione found herself rooted to the spot, enthralled by him.

 

A sudden searing pain in her leg made her squeal, and she fumbled for her wand as she realised she was being dragged in the undergrowth at an alarming rate.

 

Severus had just reached the first bend in the path when he heard it, a pained female cry, and it was accompanied by a corresponding pain in his chest, and understanding of who had cried out became clear instantly. Regardless of whether he had acknowledged it or not, their bond told him that his mate was in danger, and he turned in the direction of the cry at a flat run.

 

As he arrived at the place he thought the sound had issued from it was to find Hermione desperately clinging to a raised tree root, and her strength failing fast. “Help,” she managed to gasp and cried out again as the creature tried yet again to tug her into the bushes.

 

Casting a lumos spell, Severus saw the tentacle-like fingers of a moon grindylow grasping Hermione around the lower legs. He aimed his wand carefully and fired a stunning spell. He couldn’t kill the thing while it had Hermione in its grip, but the stunner made it release her and his slicing hex cut it in two. Moon grindylows were the cousin of swamp grindylows, but far more dangerous as their grip sapped a witch or wizard of their magic.

 

Once the creature was disposed of, Severus landed on his knees beside Hermione. He could feel her magic already curling around his searching for strength, and it felt amazing. Her magic was so warm and comforting, and he could not bring himself to reject it, in fact overtaken by the rush of endorphins it produced he pulled her to him and cradled her against him.

 

Hermione was only on the edge of consciousness, but she realised what was happening, she just didn’t understand why. Was she hallucinating, was this Professor Snape? He was being so gentle with her. There was not even a hint of the sardonic, ill-tempered Potions master in his manner. Something in her clicked as her strength started to draw from somewhere, and she felt so comfortable, an overriding sense of home enveloped her. She somehow knew that she belonged in this man’s arms, and she never wanted to leave.

 

Hermione tried to open her eyes; she had to tell him what he meant to her, he deserved that. He needed to know that someone loved him, but then she heard him whispering words, they were words of a spell, an anchoring spell and it wove around both of them with a golden glow, and it was at that point that she lost consciousness.

 

Severus knew that she’d been trying to say something, but she was just too weak, however, he had felt what she had failed to say through their bond. He couldn’t believe it, against all the odds she was trying to tell him that she cared for him. It was unmistakable, even though she did not know about their bond, she felt the same.

 

Did this change everything? Well, yes it did, regardless of how she felt, now I’ve taken the only measure that would save her I have also entwined our lives, and it has ignited the bond I have been trying to shield her from. Now I need that meddling old man to bind us properly, and he sent his Patronus to Dumbledore asking permission to apparate them both to his office.


	2. The Dawn of Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Thank you all for your response to my initial chapter, here is the next, I am planning to post one every couple of days. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having tea with Minerva McGonagall when a wispy blue raven Patronus flapped in to his office with what sounded like an urgent request in Severus Snape’s voice. “Albus, there has been an attack; I need to apparate us into your office immediately.”

Without rising from his chair Albus raised his wand and concentrated. There was a slight crackling noise and his phoenix Patronus soared from the room.

Down on the forest floor, Severus heard, “I am holding the wards back, apparate to the hearth rug.”

By this time Minerva was on her feet, flapping. “What’s happened, is it a student? I thought he was off in the forest tonight? What student would be in the forest at this time of day?”

“Minnie, calm yourself, dear, we will find out momentarily.” Albus had already stood and was surveying the hearth rug with expectant eyes.

After moment a black clad form appeared there with another cloaked person held close to his chest. Severus landed as he’d left the forest floor, on his knees and he heard Minerva’s gasp when she recognised who he was clutching so tightly, but he couldn’t be concerned with that, and he spoke what he knew would be shocking words. “Quickly Albus, bind us, she needs an anchor, she was attacked by a Moon Grindylow.”

“Oh dear boy, no,” Albus gasped, his wand already rising to rest on the joined hands that Severus was holding up.”

However, Minerva interrupted. “No Albus, you can’t bond Miss Granger without her permission.”

“She is in no position to give her permission and she will die soon otherwise,” Severus said through his teeth.

“But why you, wouldn’t she be better to be bound to someone closer to her own age, Ronald Weasley perhaps?”

“Minerva, you don’t know what you’re meddling with, she hates Weasley.”

Minerva was shocked, she had never seen the normally stoic Potions master acting like this before, and his emphatic words had her sense of propriety kicking in. “You’re twenty years her senior, why would she be better bonded to you?”

“Because we’re soul bonded,” Severus growled through his teeth. He hadn’t wished to admit that to anyone, but he didn’t want Hermione to die either. “This is how I know she will not object to being officially bound to me, because she already is. She might not understand it completely yet, but I am aware that she not repulsed by it.” Severus looked up at Dumbledore and ignored Minerva’s gasp. “This is wasting time and Hermione is getting weaker, please Albus!”

“Do not worry, dear boy. I know what is happening, I sensed your bond come to life when you saved her after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.”

“What!’ Minerva almost yelled, obviously still not able to take the situation in. “You’ve been lusting after a school girl for three years… one of my cubs.”

“Don’t be bloody ridiculous,” Severus snapped. “You’re thinking like a dirty-minded old prune, there has been no impropriety. I thought you would know that I would never harm a student.”

“Severus, Minerva,” Albus warned, reciting the binding spell and simultaneously disarming Minerva as he did so, seeing her starting to retaliate at Severus’ remarks. “Go,” he urged Severus. “Take her to Poppy,” and he glanced at a still irate Minerva, “Do not concern yourself, Minnie, all is not as it seems.”

Severus didn’t wait any longer, he nodded, and rising with the still unconscious Hermione in his arms he strode to the floo. “Infirmary,” he said, and they span out of sight.

~~~***~~~

Striding out of the floo and into the infirmary, Severus saw Dumbledore’s Patronus speaking to Poppy. He looked down at the woman in his arms, he had just tied her life to his to keep her alive long enough for him to try and save her. The fleeting thought that life was so strange passed through his head. _I thought I had it all planned perfectly, but in one moment… it’s headed off in a completely different direction without any warning_. He shook his head in disbelief, there was no time for any further thoughts on whether it was right, it was done, and now he had the task of saving his wife’s life. Looking up again, he saw Poppy turning to greet him.

“Good evening, Severus, Albus has told me what has happened. Please place Miss Granger in the first private room. Do you have the ingredients for the anti-venom?”

“I only require a phial of Miss Granger’s blood and then I can brew it.” Severus was uncertain what Albus had told her, so he remained fairly circumspect in his reply.

Poppy started her usual diagnostic spells. “She is very weak,” she stated before drawing the required phial of blood and handing it to him and nodding towards her office. “Perhaps you best work in there so you can get it to her quickly.”

“There is no need,” Severus replied. It is a simple mixture. He called his elf. “Luta!”

A smallish elf popped in. “How can Luta be assisting professor of Potions, sir?”

“Bring me my smallest solid silver goblet and stirring rod from my private work area, and make certain all are scrupulously clean before you bring them.”

“Yes, sir,” the little elf nodded and popped out to do Severus’ bidding.

He pondered to himself as his elf returned with the items he’d asked for, that the draught that cured the Grindylow’s effects was little used because most people did not survive the initial attack. Moon Grindylows were insidious because they not only drained a person’s magic, but rendered them helpless by injecting them with an immobilisation venom while they did so, the effect of which was a little like a kind of paralysis.

The potion was indeed a simple mixture, all he needed to do was combine some of Hermione’s blood with that of the Grindylow who attacked her. Already knowing what would be required he had collected a phial of the creature’s blood before they left the forest. Then he simply needed to stir the mixture in a heated silver vessel until it reached thirty seven point two degrees Celsius and recite certain spells over it.

Severus knew that if he failed they were both dead, if one partner died the other would follow. He tried not to dwell on that, and moved his thoughts to the headmaster as he worked. The old wizard had finally admitted that he was cognisant of their bond, and Severus wondered what the request to hand-fast them would cost him.

He reminded himself that their hand-fasting was necessary because they needed an as complete bond as could be provided at present to sustain Hermione. If he could keep offering Hermione strength through their connection until she was conscious then he would be fairly certain he had saved her.

Despite him thinking earlier that his need for Hermione was wrong, he had no choice now, and he couldn’t help the hope for a future that was starting to bubble up within him. As he heated the draught he’d created he even dared to hope that it could now be possible for him to have something he craved badly, someone to care for. He glanced at her pale form and just hoped that she wouldn’t reject him, it would be a shock to find out what he’d done, and she was a passionate Gryffindor, so he may end up living without her because of it. He sighed deeply.

It didn’t take long to brew the draught, and while he had been doing so, Dumbledore had arrived and was talking softly with Poppy. She was nodding her understanding to something he was telling her.

Severus approached the bed with the still sizzling potion, and noted that the matron’s mouth was tight and he wondered what Albus had said. She took the potion and injected it into the unconscious young woman like there was nothing wrong. However, it didn’t take long for Severus to find out what the problem was.

“Seeing that Albus believes you more qualified in this case, you had better stay,” Poppy informed Severus curtly.

“Yes,” Albus added, “Moon Grindylow bites are rare, and Severus is a master of the dark arts.” The headmaster surveyed the pair of them before continuing, “Come, Poppy, Severus will watch with Miss Granger.” He took the matron by the arm. “I could just do with one of your special cups of tea.”

The matron came around quickly following Dumbledore’s request. “Oh, then I’ll just check Miss Granger once more and be right with you.”

Severus watched the runes floating over Hermione and saw that she was still dangerously weak. He watched as the matron shoot him another tight look before leaving. “Stupid twit,” he muttered, “they’re all the same,” and as soon as they were gone, without ceremony he lay down on the bed with Hermione, pulling her possessively against his chest.

As grave as the situation was he revelled in the feel of her against him, and he started rubbing his hands over her as he recited a spell he had never thought he would get the chance to use. It was a spell that gave of his magic to his mate to sustain her, it was often used to help a witch through childbirth, but it was equally applicable to this situation.

His hands kept caressing her and his silky smooth voice kept telling her everything would be all right in between repeating the mantra of his strengthening spell. Finally after an unknown amount of time spent giving Hermione his total attention, he felt a small movement and heard a tiny whimper, and pulling back slightly he saw frightened amber-flecked eyes blinking at him.

“P-Professor?”

“Do you wish me to release you?” 

“No,” and her eyes searched his face. “W-why can’t I move my legs?” she questioned hoarsely.

“You were attacked by a Moon Grindylow, I have contained the venom as much as I can and you have been administered with your first does of anti-venom,” Severus told her gently. “But I will ask you once again, are you feeling at ease here with me, like this?”

Her eyes watched him for a long moment before she answered honestly. “Yes, I h-have longed for this for...” But her voice cracked and she buried her head in his shirt.

Severus pulled her close again. “Shh, you’re safe with me, now you have come back to me l know I can cure you.”

“But Moon Grindylow bites are always fatal,” Hermione murmured, the panic clear in her voice. She was confused however to hear a chuckle rumble through his chest. Her eyes came back up to his, and she was even more confounded to see a slight smile on his lips.

“Not if you have the lucky circumstances that we have. As I said you have been given the first dose of the curative draught I brewed for you.” Severus’ expression became troubled.

Hermione saw his brow furrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure you have nothing to say about waking up with me laying on a bed next to you, holding you?”

It never even occurred to Hermione to ask why she was ensconced so comfortably in her Potions professor’s embrace, the situation felt so completely right she didn’t question it. “No,” she told him.

“Very well then, just rest against me. Do you understand why it is me here with you and not somebody else?”

“N-no, y-yes… not really…” She looked up into is fathomless gaze. “But I can’t imagine being here like this with anyone else.”

“Nor can I,” he admitted, “but I must tell you that this is an extraordinary situation, or I would not be taking such liberties with you. Try to think back to when you started to think that you would like your current situation,” Severus asked her.

She was silent for a long time, obviously taking everything in, but then she offered him a weak smile. “Actually, I remember exactly, it was when I woke up in the infirmary after Harry lost Sirius,” she stated, but then hurriedly added, “Oh, I’m sorry, you wouldn’t want to be reminded of him, would you?”

“It’s all right, and you are correct that’s exactly when it was. I was called on to cure you of a deadly curse, but when I entered your unconscious mind to find out exactly what had happened to you, it triggered something that I had been trying to shield you from.” He examined her features for any notion that she knew what he was talking about. Severus took a deep breath and just said it, when he sensed that the venom in her system was short-circuiting her thought processes. “We are soul-bonded, Hermione.”

He was fearful to see the expression on her face, and he felt it before he dared to look, but he saw a beautiful smile blossom on her lips. It made him add, “Don’t smile too soon, you do not know what I’ve had to do to get you this far.”

Hermione was very happy to be bound this way. “I don’t care, it means I’ve got the only man I’ve ever found interesting, all to myself.” She raised a shaky hand to his cheek. “I know this is right.”

“I hope you mean that, because,” and he inhaled nervously. “I had Albus hand-fast us to anchor your soul to mine properly.”

“Hand-fast… as in marriage?” she squeaked disbelievingly.

“Yes,” his voice had taken on a very foreign uncertain tone.

To his surprise her smile increased, but then sadness suddenly took its place, and her eyes searched his face. “What are your thoughts on this?” she asked suddenly. “I can’t imagine you wanting to be tied to me. Oh sir, this must be a horrible thing for you.” Tears started to trickle over her lashes and she tried to move away but found herself too weak. “It would be just too good to think that you would be interested in me in return,” she muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

“Witch, will you not jump to conclusions. I can assure you that I do not find it a hardship to be bound to you, however, it is going to take some time before things will work themselves out. The fact that I am laying here with you now is only to ensure your survival, I have been offering you strength, but I must soon get up.”

“But we are both adults, why can’t we?”

“We can’t at present,” he replied.

“But I don’t understand, if we are married then there is nothing wrong?”

“Do not tax yourself too much, it will make you weaker.”

Hermione tried to take his advice and took several breaths before biting her lip. “Is it because you hate the thought, or for some other reason?” To her complete mortification fresh tears sprang from her eyes, and she could feel an extreme lethargy weighing down on her again, but she fought it.

He smiled at her and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. “No, Hermione, it is nothing like that, didn’t I just tell you it was no hardship,” and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “There, that will have to do until you are no longer encumbered to this place, but does that answer your questions, my witch?” he whispered.

Severus noticed that her voice was becoming very breathy as she spoke, she was exhausted again, and then he heard footsteps coming from the main ward. “Damn, that busybody Pomfrey is coming back,” and he started to get off the bed. “We will have to discuss this further later.”

“No Severus,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“Do not fret, my witch, we will talk more, but now you need to rest,” and he sat in the chair beside the bed.

Hermione tried to smile at him, but she was starting to feel a dangerous blankness coming over her again, so she just nodded, but before she could say anything else she gasped in pain, and consciousness snapped back into clear focus. “Oh, my legs,” she cried.

“That’s the venom again, you need your next dose of potion,” and he pulled a phial of purple liquid from his coat just as the matron walked into the room.

“Ah, you’re awake,” she commented to Hermione and carefully observed Severus preparing the next dose of potion.

Hermione focused on trying to ignore the building cramps in her legs as she also watched Severus warming a little silver goblet he’d picked up from the bedside table. Once he had it to thirty nine degrees, and she watched his temperature charm rising, he emptied the phial in.

She watched the mixture as it sizzled and smoked and he spoke several different spells over it before handing it to the matron to allow her to inject it.

Severus quickly cleaned the goblet and placed them back on the table before saying, “Lay still, movement will only make the cramps worse.”

Poppy cast the runes above Hermione and despite her pain, this time they found that she was much improved. “I believe your job here may be done, Severus,” she commented.

“Nevertheless, I will remain to make certain that Miss Granger continues to improve.”

The matron gave him a strange look, but nodded. “As you wish, Severus.”

Hermione took this conversation in while trying not to read too much into Severus’ curt words to the matron, but she knew as he turned back to her that he would see a hurt expression on her face.

“Are your cramps easing?” he asked, sitting back down in the chair beside her.

“Yes,” she whispered, terribly disappointed that he seemed to be withdrawing from her.

Severus watched her dubiously for a moment, sensing how confused she was, before saying, “It must be like this, Hermione, regardless of your age, you are a student here and I am a teacher.”

“I know,” she replied despondently. “I wish I wasn’t, you know.”

Taking a deep breathe, Severus changed the subject. “I must say, that you’re taking all this very well. I expected you to at least slap my face for taking such a liberty with your free will.”

“Oh, did you?” and she shrugged weakly. “I guess I should be upset,” but she didn’t say anything else.

“Hermione?”

She longed to be back in his arms, but he didn’t offer again, and everything was so confused in her head.

“Look at me, Hermione,” he watched for her eyes to come up to his. “Regardless of the fact that our relationship is forbidden, perhaps over the holidays we could get to know one another a little?” he conceded.

“I would like that.”

Severus chuckled, and watched her eyes starting to droop again. “You should try to sleep again now.”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

He covered her with the blankets and watched her curling up on her side. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, but I can’t help wishing you were still on the bed with me,” she told him, bravely holding her hand out to him.

After looking at it for a time, he took her hand and linking their fingers gave her smaller hand a squeeze. “I need to go and supervise detentions, and you need to sleep.” He placed her hand back on the bed and started towards the door, but turned back before he left. “I did not ever want to trap you like this, Hermione. I had planned to allow you to finish this year and leave, you have to believe me.”

“Actually, I have no trouble believing you, Severus, but you can feel that I have feelings for you, just as now I can feel that you are fighting yours. Do you really think I would have left here without trying to approach you? I do not know what will happen now, but I know I would have attempted to at least become your friend before I left here.” She shrugged, but covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her control.

Severus took a step back towards her, but stopped and looked at her. “Is it because of me that your friends have abandoned you?” he finally asked.

She shrugged once more. “So many people are in different situations now that I just can’t keep up with all of them, but as far as Harry and Ron are concerned, yes.” She took a deep breath. “But if they cannot support my life decisions they were poor friends to begin with,” she told him. To her surprise Hermione saw a half smile tilt his lips.

“You sleep, I will try and come back later to see you.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Hermione replied sleepily.

~~~***~~~

Hermione was uncertain what time is was when she finally woke again, or for that matter what had woken her. She thought she’d heard an elf arrive and leave, but she wasn’t sure. Her strength seemed to be returning and she stretched luxuriously, sliding further down the bed as she went. It was dark outside and she had just woken from the most delicious dream involving her new husband. She found herself blushing at the thought and gazed around the room. It was as she did this that her eyes came to rest on a thin, green covered book with gold writing propped up on her bedside table next to the little silver goblet that was used to heat her potion.

 

Something vaguely solidified in her mind, and she picked up the book reading its title. _The Secret and Profound Language of Flowers_. Then her eyes rested on a little gilded vase holding a single gardenia and she gasped. Hermione opened the cover of the book and was unsurprised to see inside the front cover, _ex libris S.T. Snape._

 

However, her sudden curiosity was interrupted, as a person abruptly came to a screeching halt in the door way. “Oh thank god, you’re finally awake,” he said, before launching himself at her. “I’m so happy you’re all right, ‘Mione.”

 

Hermione had scooted up the bed to a sitting position when she’d seen him, and now found herself being hugged.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he kept repeating as he clung to her. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

Finally, she managed to extradite herself from his grasp but in her weakened state that was enough to have her collapsing back onto the pillows.

 

Her attentive black-haired companion saw this and started all over again. “I’m sorry, ‘Mione.” Then observing her state more closely, he added, “Oh, I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

 

She was just opening her mouth in disbelief at his sudden appearance when his next question hit her.

 

“What happened, no one will tell me?”

 

Hermione looked down at the book which she had dropped in shock at his approach, and as she picked it up, her hands had a violent tremor in them. _Damn_ , she thought, _my hands are shaking again_. She managed to pick up the little book and gently place it back on the table next to her bed to buy herself some time to think.

 

She looked up at the clear green eyes watching her from behind their spectacles and she couldn’t help it. “What are _you_ doing here?” she asked quietly.

 

“Oh,” he said, his eyes suddenly turned sad. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No, you idiot, I don’t want you to leave, I just want to know why you’re here all of a sudden after ignoring my existence for so long.”

 

“Oh... ‘Mione I owe you an apology, I’ve been a complete prat. I shouldn’t have listened to Ron, if you want to have the hots for Snape...” He shrugged, “I guess I’ve realised that you’ve never really been interested in anyone else, I should have supported you when you admitted it to us. I’m sorry, I haven’t been much of a friend.”

 

Hermione watched him calmly, thinking back to the scene just after she’d saved her professor’s life, and she found that she was still very upset with him. “No you haven’t,” she stated flatly. She glanced at him again while playing with the bedspread. “So I get injured and you come running, and that makes it all right, does it?” She lifted her shaking hand to a tear that had escaped her control.

 

Harry watched her. “No,” he gasped. “I just thought...” then his head went down. “I’m so sorry Hermione,” he said to the floor. “It’s just when I heard you’d been hurt it scared me that’s all. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but please, I’m sorry. Hermione, I really miss my little sister.”

 

Hermione considered him a moment longer. “Actually,” she said calmly. “I’m your big sister, because you’re younger than me, Harry Potter, you silly prat.”

 

“Ah, Mister Potter, you’ve finally found Miss Granger awake,” Madam Pomfrey enthused, coming through the door. She checked Hermione’s condition, prepared and gave her the next dose of potion and smiled at her. “It looks like the professor’s quick actions and knowledge _have_ saved you, Miss Granger. You should thank him.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, Madam, I intend to,” Hermione said, looking like she’d swallowed a delicious secret.

 

“Very good,” the Mediwitch said, before turning to Harry. “Mister Potter, seeing there are so few students left would you prefer to have your dinner up here with Miss Granger?”

 

Harry looked at Hermione and she sighed, but nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

The Matron disappeared again and Harry settled himself on the end of the bed, soon he saw the flower he asked, “Where’d that come from?”

 

“Oh,” she said, glancing at the white flower. “Professor S... S... Sprout may have sent them in for Christmas.” For some reason Hermione knew—even after Harry’s offered support—that he would soon side with Ron again, and that was definitely a closed book, so she decided not to share any confidences that could be used against her, and just take the friendship offered until it wasn’t there again. She did not intend—correction, could not change—her destiny now, so they could either like it or lump it.

 

“Maybe,” he said, and Hermione wondered if the flush she felt rising in her cheeks told him she was lying. She chanced a glance at him, he didn’t look suspicious though so she relaxed a bit.

 

Then they heard the matron. “Mister Potter, could you come here, please?” Harry shrugged and rose from the bed.

 

He came back levitating two dinner trays in front of him, and Hermione sat up against her pillows watching his progress.

 

He looked down at the table across her bed, it was hardly big enough for one tray. “Can you enlarge the table a bit?”

 

Hermione bit her lip, a sure sign she was troubled. “No,” she said. “I’m not allowed to use magic at the moment,” she mumbled.

 

Harry looked hard at her as he rested the first tray on the table and then the other on the bed. “So what exactly happened to you?” he asked, drawing his wand and extending the table.

 

Here Hermione decided to tell the truth but edit what actually happened quite heavily. “I was attacked by a Moon Grindylow.”

 

Harry’s look of horror said everything. “But we learnt about them in DADA, they’re f-fatal?” he stuttered.

 

“Professor Snape saved me.”

 

“You’re joking!”

 

“No, I’m serious, I would have died… well you heard what Madam Pomfrey said. They turned to their dinner, and Hermione changed the subject. “When’s Ginny due?”

 

Harry and Ginny had married as soon as the war was over and Ginny were currently expecting their first child in February. From what Hermione had heard it had been a difficult pregnancy so she had not returned to school. Neville and Luna had also married but neither of them had returned, they were currently in the wilds of the Amazon somewhere on some expedition. She'd had a letter from them last week. 

 

Harry’s answer brought her back from her thoughts. "Oh she's great, thanks, the sixteenth of February is the big day so they tell me," he told her, and shrugged as they settled down to eat. "I'm sure he'll arrive when he wants to, and not when Molly says."

 

Hermione nodded. “Mmm, I guess you miss her?”

 

“Yeah, but I need my NEWTS if I want to be an Auror, and I visit often. Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?”

 

“No, I’m going to stay here, things are just too awkward now.”

 

They were still talking and catching up when Madam Pomfrey came through, and Harry casually enquired, “Can you tell me the time, please?”

 

The matron looked at her watch. “It’s five to seven, Mister Potter.”

 

“Hell! No! No, no… no,” he said, a look of horror dawning on his face.

 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Hermione inquired

 

He was suddenly on his feet. “Snape! I’ve got detention with Snape, the bastard baited me this afternoon.” He bolted for the door without saying anything further.

 

 “Mister Potter, mind your language, thank you,” the matron told him.

 

Hermione instantly saw red at his words, and added, “It’s Professor Snape, and you should show some respect,” she called after him, but he was gone. That was when Hermione realised that Harry was never going to change and she let go of any thoughts of keeping him as more than an occasional acquaintance. “I’m tired again, Madam Pomfrey, I think I’ll sleep a bit more,” she said softly.

 

“Very good, Miss Granger,” the matron replied, vanishing the dinner trays back to the kitchens.


	3. Of Friendship and Finger Wiggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowlings and associates_
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Here is today’s chapter, and thank you all, for your wonderful response to this story, I really appreciate your alerts and reviews. Now, just a word to the wise, this chapter contains a scene between Severus and Hermione that is vaguely reminiscent of a scene in Tedium of Time, this story has been languishing in my files for a very long time, and I used the flower puzzle scene in Tedium, but I’m putting it here as well. I hope you enjoy…_

* * *

Harry sprinted down the hallways heading for the dungeons at a blind run, sliding around corners and generally hoping he met no one coming in the opposite direction. When he arrived he was completely out of breath, but he didn’t dally, knocking firmly on the heavy door, as his heart pounded against his ribs, he heard an irritated, “Enter,” and pushed the door open with his shoulder before charging through.

 

“You’re late,” Severus snapped, glaring at the doubled up form. “Stand up straight when I speak to you, Potter,” he snarled at him.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I was visiting Hermione, and I lost track of the time.”

 

“Indeed,” he sighed sounding bored. “Punctuality is very important.” He waved a hand at the pile of cauldrons on the side bench. “Spotlessly clean, understood?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir.” Removing his outer robe, rolling his sleeves up and donning an apron, Harry set to work.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Back in her hospital bed Hermione quietly withdrew the book from under her pillow once the matron had left. Opening to the next page, a note fell into her lap.

 

_Once you’ve worked out what the first flower means, call my elf she will bring the next.  
SS_

 

Hermione looked at the note, and then back to the book, then she started to read the introduction about how each flower or herb has an innate meaning, and how messages both positive and negative could be conveyed using flowers as a form of language. She sat back again confused and thought a moment, she looked back at the page she was reading. Suddenly something clicked, flowers, hidden messages… puzzle.

 

She looked up at the gardenia sitting innocently in its vase, and then back to the book. To her delight she found after the introduction the book was actually an extensive list of flowers, herbs and tree names with the meanings for each.

 

Eagerly she looked up gardenia and her heart skipped a beat in excitement as she read, _you’re lovely, secret love_. Hermione looked back at the white flower and smiled. “What is that elf’s name?” She sat back against her pillows. “Loddy… no, Lucy? Damn!” She tapped her finger on her chin, “Oh, its Luta.” She took a deep breath. “Luta?” she called tentatively.

 

There was a small pop and an inquisitive looking house elf landed at the foot of the bed. Hermione jumped with the shock, then wondered what to say.

 

As if the elf sensed this she spoke. “Master of Potions told Luta that miss would call her, how can Luta serve?”

 

“Hello Luta, could you bring me the next flower, please?”

 

“Luta is happy to serve.” There was another pop and she was gone.

 

In the dungeons Harry jumped at the pop and dropped the cauldron he was currently washing, bathing himself in hot soapy water as he pulled his wand.

 

Severus glared at him irritatedly. “A little jumpy, aren’t we, Potter?”

 

Harry glared at the professor, putting his wand away, and going back to work without a word. Harry listened and watched from under his lashes as his teacher turned his attention to the elf, but was annoyed that he couldn’t hear what was said.

 

Severus turned around to face away from Harry. “Yes?” he inquired of his elf.

 

“If you please, miss is ready for the next flower,” she squeaked politely.

 

“Oh, very well,” he responded quietly, and dug carefully into his pocket enlarging the flowers before he handed them to her. Harry watched this process out of the corner of his eye. _Who is the greasy git giving flowers to?_ He didn’t actually see what the flowers were, as the elf only came to the top of Snape’s desk.

 

Severus sent the elf on her way and glared at Harry again. “Well, get on with it, Potter.”

 

This time Hermione didn’t jump so badly, and the fragrance was beautiful. She took the offered flowers and the elf was gone again. Lily-of-the-valley, she brought them to her nose and inhaled deeply. It was such a heady fragrance, and she wondered where he had come by spring flowers in winter. Hermione quickly flicked through the book looking for L. “Oh,” she gasped out loud when she’d found it. “You’re the light of my life.” She almost swooned, and now she couldn’t wait to see the next ones. She knew how to play now. “Luta,” she called more confidently this time, and when the elf arrived. “The next one please.”

 

Harry still jumped, but at least this time he managed to hang on to the cauldron. “All ready?” he heard Snape say to the elf, and saw her nod.

 

“Very well,” Severus said, glancing towards Harry before looking back to the elf. “This completes the message.”

 

“Ivy,” Hermione said as Luta handed her the tendril of leaves. Her fingers were shaking for more than one reason, but were still able to deftly move the pages. “Here it is, wedded love, fidelity, friendship and affection.” The elf was still there when she looked back up, watching her with her huge round eyes and expressive ears bent down at the top. _Is that inquisitiveness?_ Hermione wondered.

 

Hermione looked at the elf’s apparent amusement. “Does the professor carry on these sorts of conversations with anyone else, Luta?” she asked chuckling.

 

Much to her surprise the little elf answered. “Oh no, miss. You are very special to him.”

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open again. “Oh,” she gasped. “I want to answer him, can you get me a flower to give him?” Hermione asked quietly. She looked back to the elf, watching her huge ears flapping as she nodded, and Hermione started rifling through the book. Finally, she looked up again smiling. She picked up one of the stems of the lily-of-the-valley. “Can you transfigure this into a red carnation, please?”

 

Luta grinned back and snapped her fingers, and the little white flowers turned into a carnation.

 

“Please take this to master of Potions with the message, one unto the other.”

 

This time Severus swivelled his chair right around so Harry wouldn’t have any chance to hear, or see the look of accomplishment on his face. He gazed at the red carnation and discretely placed it on his desk, out of sight.

 

“This is the answer, and miss sends to you this with a message.”

 

“Finished, sir,” Harry called.

 

Severus’ head shot around, but his reply was calm. “Oh, very well.” Harry stood waiting for more to do, but Severus went vaguely back to looking at the flower on his desk. It wasn’t until he heard Harry shuffling his feet that he looked up again. “Don’t let me stop you from leaving, Potter.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, not quite believing his luck, and he was out the door before he had a chance to think about it.

 

 

Severus sneered after him, but soon turned back to his elf. “What is misses’ message?”

 

“Miss say, one unto the other, sir,” and having delivered her message the little elf bowed and left.

 

He sat there absolutely still for a very long time, eventually picking up his quill he looked at his marking, but then abandoned it again. Severus found a tentative smile erupting on his face, and he reclined in his chair and lay his quill back down. Lacing his fingers together over his stomach he said to himself. “Time to go and visit my wife, I think.”

 

 

When he arrived Severus was happy to see that the light in the mediwitch’s office was extinguished, she had gone to her quarters. Standing in the doorway Severus turned around and placed wards on the floo and doors. He wanted to be alerted of anyone’s approach, especially that miscreant brat Potter and his confounded invisibility cloak.

 

Of course, Harry had gone straight to the Burrow, through the floo in McGonagall’s office, but Severus didn’t know that. The Potions master walked to the room containing the sleeping Hermione, and sat down in the chair beside her bed as he extracted his book from his pocket. The young woman murmured in her sleep and turned over to face him, and this instantly took his attention.

 

Now that her face was towards him all thoughts of reading fell from his mind. The sereneness that sleep provides made her face glow, she was a much better colour now. Her soft bow-like mouth partially open drew his immediate attention, his eyes fixated on it and he found himself unconsciously wetting his lips. It was a shock for him to realise how little control he had over his feelings, but this shock paled as her strengthening magic started to reach out to his, renewing the strength of their bond, it felt wonderful. She seemed unconsciously aware of his presence and was somehow craving his attention.

 

There had been several dreams of late where that sensation had fuelled... whose fantasies?

He felt a lump rising in his throat, he needed to calm himself; he needed his music. Raising his wand Chopin flowed around him, and his audible sigh also helped as he willed his mind to calm, retreating to his own private place where only he resided.

 

Approximately ten minutes again Hermione’s dream had changed, something had been removed from her presence, she had felt so warm and secure, then suddenly coldness. She shivered as she drifted out of sleep, but something profoundly beautiful shifted into her hearing. It felt surreal to start with, was she at home? She hadn’t heard that for such a long time, she must be still dreaming. Hermione blinked hard several times and her gaze drifted around the room, no definitely still at Hogwarts. She pinched herself. “Oh, and definitely awake,” she muttered.

 

It was then that she saw Severus sitting in the chair next to her in the shadows. Her heart flipped in her chest, he had come back. But it was about this time that she realised that she had another need. She sat up and gingerly slipped her legs over the side of the bed. “Okay legs are sore and shaky,” she muttered, “but holding me up, yes.” She smiled as she shrugged into her dressing gown and slippers.

 

Her need relieved, she cleaned her teeth as well, but by the time she’d completed this task her head was swimming and her legs were very shaky. She grasped the door frame of the bathroom to right herself as she came back through, and stood there panting softly, a thin sheen of perspiration on her top lip as she gazed longingly at the bed that may as well have been one hundred miles away.

 

Severus had heard Hermione stir through his self-imposed mist, and as she’d turned to go into the bathroom he’d opened his eyes. He watched her go and then heard the toilet flush and the water running. He did wonder how long it would take her to use up the energy she’d regained, and he got his answer when he saw her pause and grab the doorframe.

 

“Hermione?” His voice was calm and gentle, but had a firm edge to it. He stood, “Come,” he said, reaching her and swinging her into his arms said, “Allow me to assist you.”

 

She smiled at him. “I simply love Chopin,” she told him airily.

 

Her smile made his body soar to life in a way he hadn’t felt for what seemed to be an age, and for a time his voice refused to work. Finally he managed, “Indeed, my dear,” his eyes slowly meeting hers.

 

The gentleness of his words shocked her somewhat. “I’m glad you came back,” she told him as he walked her back to her bed.

 

“Did you enjoy my little puzzle?”

 

“Yes, it was lovely.”

 

“Lovely?” he chuckled, and he quirked his head, his eyebrow rising.

 

Hermione quivered to her core. “It was also elaborate, fun and... oh so very sweet,” she breathed, as she locked onto his gaze. She liked the security of being cradled against his chest and she rested her head on it. “Damn, I hate feeling so weak,” she cursed softly, and she heard a low rumble come from his chest.

 

“We all have our moments of weakness, Hermione,” he murmured, his breath caressing her hair like a sweet smelling breeze. “Why did you not ask for assistance?”

 

Hermione shrugged weakly. “I don’t know, guess I’m just used to doing everything myself,” and she glanced down at her hands and back to his eyes.

 

“Indeed,” he breathed. “I am here to help you if you wish it.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

He watched for her gaze to meet his once more. “I am finding that I like very much having you in my arms, it feels good.” He chuckled silkily seeing her blush prettily before gracing him with a tiny smile. “So, if your weakness has achieved that, then I can’t find it in me to complain about it, no matter how that state of weakness came about in the first place. Now back to bed,” he added quickly, wondering if that sentence had come out properly, she had a profound effect on him, and sometimes his thought processes were affected by her, and right at this moment he wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew his hands were tied there, apart from anything he was certain that the headmaster would sense an escalation in their bonded state.

 

He lay lightly her back on her bed, and organised her against the pillows. “Would you like some tea?”

 

“Oh, yes please,” she replied softly. While they’d been talking the nocturne had ended and another had not replaced it. “And could I hear that nocturne again, please? It’s one of my favourites.” She was certain she saw the corner of his mouth rise a fraction but he said nothing, a moment later the music wafted over her once more, and he called Luta giving her specific instructions as to where to procure their tea from.

 

Hermione wondered why he had asked her to get it specifically from the pot in his rooms, but she guessed he was just pedantic about things. A moment later the elf arrived back with two mugs and a plate of ginger nuts. Severus handed Hermione one mug and said, “Take a sip and tell me if it’s sweet enough.”

 

She smiled her thanks for the mug he handed her and took a sip. She was about to say thank you, but what came out could only be described as a moan. “Oh! This is amazing. How am I ever going to drink normal tea again?”

 

“Settle down, my dear, it’s only tea.”

 

“It most certainly is not _only_ tea, you brew it yourself, don’t you?” She smiled as he nodded. “What’s in it?”

 

He chuckled mysteriously. “Would you have a brewer give away all of his secrets?”

 

“No,” and she grinned cheekily. “Just as long as you tell me.”

 

“No,” he chuckled. “It is my concoction, and it will remain so.” Then looking at her, he asked again, “Is it sweet enough?”

 

“Yes, it’s perfect, thank you.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her and took a sip of his own.

 

Hermione hid her smile behind the mug, this was the type of interaction she longed for with this taciturn man. Her beloved Potions master’s human side, the man behind the façade, and he was finally sharing it with her.

 

“You’re welcome, now drink your tea quietly or the music goes, you need rest.”

 

“That’s black mail,” she gasped, and was shocked when he gave her what could only be described as a cheeky smirk.

 

His eyebrow swept upward and he taunted, “Indeed, and you can’t do a thing about it.”

 

“Well that’s plain rude,” she ventured, smiling back.

 

“Drink your tea, Hermione.”

 

Hermione sighed a long breath. “Yes, dear,” and smiled behind her cup once more as she watched him register her comment and then almost preen in response.

 

They drank their tea in a comfortable silence, and Hermione did indeed find herself yawning again.

 

“I told you, you need…”

 

“I know, sleep,” she finished for him. “Will you stay with me?”

 

He watched her a moment and huffed liked she was being painfully disagreeable, but he retrieved his book from his coat pocket.

 

Silence settled apart from the music, and Hermione slid down her bed and cuddled one of her pillows while she watched him intently as he read. Finally, he sighed and placed the book on his lap, smirking at her. “Do you not have the energy to shoot your hand in the air and wiggle your fingers incessantly?”

 

“My fingers do not wiggle incessantly,” she said, giving as good as she got.

 

“Oh please, from one who has been the object of your excessive finger wiggling for the entire length of your school years, believe me when I tell you, your fingers truly are relentless.”

 

“I’m certain I completely stopped finger wiggling in year four.” She huffed. “About the same time Harry informed me that when I sat up straight and animatedly wiggled my fingers in the air that other things jiggled as well, and all the boys in the class were… err looking.”

 

“Indeed,” he smoothed arching his eyebrow elegantly.

 

Hermione was astounded that he could infuse such meaning into one word. “I decided it was just too distracting,” she whispered, obviously flustered.

 

She was so terribly serious about it all that he wanted to laugh. He had indeed noted the results of her finger wiggling on more than one occasion, but because she was his student, he had not allowed himself to think on it too much. “How terribly magnanimous of you, Hermione,” he drawled, but she could see he was having trouble stifling a smile. “Now go to sleep, my dear.”

 

The air remained charged with silence, until Hermione couldn’t help but ask, “Severus?”

 

“What did I tell you, I knew it was coming? Hermione has a question.”

 

“But I didn’t wiggle my fingers at all.”

 

“No granted, my dear, no finger wiggling was evident at all. What is your question?”

 

“Where is Madam Pomfrey?”

 

He pursed up his lips and lent forward conspiratorially. “I drugged her and sent her to bed.”

 

“You what?!” Hermione said, spluttering.

 

He tsked and rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, Hermione.”

 

“No, maybe I mean, why is she letting you stay here?”

 

She heard him sigh. “I work here, you may remember I have tried diligently to install a knowledge of Potions into thick-headed students for the last...”

 

“I know, longer than I’ve been alive.” She chuckled. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, that’s it,” he threatened, but looked at her like he was about to genuinely smile. “The music goes.”

 

“No, not the music,” she pleaded dramatically, extending her arm and wiggling her fingers accidently without thinking. “I’ll go to sleep, Severus.”

 

He latched onto the finger wiggling. “Aha! I rest my case, finger wiggling.”

 

Hermione’s hand shot under her pillow. “Damn!” But she huffed and turned to grin at him.

 

“Good night, Severus,” she enthused as the grin settled into a contented smile.

 

“Good night, Hermione, sleep well,” he replied almost cheerfully.

 

Hermione watched him for another moment. “Will you be comfortable enough there? You could curl up here with me,” she told him cheekily.

 

“As tempting an idea as that is, I’m sure that the matron would have a pink fit if I accidently feel asleep and didn’t hear her coming, not to mention our earlier conversation. No, I’ll be all right here, good night,” he said, even as he was sorely tempted by her offer.

 

Hermione sighed, but then her smile twisted impishly, and she leaned towards him over the edge of the bed. “You should at least give your wife a good night kiss.”

 

Severus sucked in a shocked breath, and his brow furrowed. “Hermione, you know as well as I do that there are several impediments to me doing that at present, but I assure you, my dear, as soon as you are no longer my student, it will be one of the first things I will wish to do, after we’ve had a long talk of course.”

 

“Oh!” Hermione decide it would not be in her best interest to push the point any further. Yes, she was an adult coming back to complete her schooling, but technically she was still a student under his care. “I understand,” she told him, and settled down to sleep for real this time. As she did so she took one last look at the man in black sitting, now apparently deeply engrossed in his book. He would win no beauty contest, yet she thought him beautiful, elegant and sweet. She knew not many would agree with her, but she didn’t care, and smiling she closed her eyes letting the music lull her to sleep as she lay there feeling profoundly secure from this most amazing man’s presence.

 

Severus looked up when he finally felt her drift off, and he smiled at how comfortable their banter had been, and sighed that he couldn’t take her up on her offers. _And to think earlier today I was denying that I felt anything, even though I knew disagreeing with it was complete bull-shit_ , and he snorted at his thoughts.

 

Extending the chair into a more comfortable bed so his long legs were also resting, he settled down to think. _What was the best way to inform her of the whole story, he was aware that she knew something of it, but she couldn’t possibly understand it all yet. Best to only explain the bare facts to start with. Then there was the problem of other people, especially Albus, I have a fair idea what the old buzzard wants, and it’s an obscene idea, I have a very different idea in mind there_.

 

Gazing at the sleeping young woman, he considered that he would see to it personally that she was a match for the sneaky old bastard, and he would get her away from here as soon as he could. Their bond was no one’s business but his and Hermione’s, and the vague thought wandered through his brain that in six months he could achieve that, but how was he going to survive six months of her cheeky Gryffindor taunting.

 

She was right they were both adults, and he could expect a lot of Gryffindor type passion before six months was up. Here he forced his mind to wander, and his eyes landed on the now empty mugs siting side by side. He had never thought of his blend of tea as anything special, obviously he needed to rethink that. _I must finally be getting tired_ , he thought, and stretching up to lock his hands behind his head he dozed off with a vague feeling on contentment.

 

~~~***~~~

 

As was his custom Severus rose early and made the chair an ordinary chair one more. He was about to vanish the evidence of last night’s flower game, but then turned to look the sleeping Hermione, it occurred to him that she may wish to keep the flowers. He sighed

seeing her so peaceful, and his eyes strayed to the book resting on the bedside table. Feeling in his pocket he withdrew that book he had been reading the previous night and placed it down with the little green volume. He was about to depart but stopped, pointing his wand at the books before he left, thinking of the need for privacy he added another charm as well. When satisfied he quietly turned on his heel and left Hermione to sleep, it felt extremely surreal to him that he had just spent the night next to her by choice. He still wasn’t comfortable with the whole scenario, but he couldn’t deny he had enjoyed her company.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Surprising Hermione had slept very peacefully, and she surveyed the room silently when she finally woke wondering whether it had all been a dream, it certainly still felt dreamlike. Surely she and Severus hadn’t started becoming friends last night. Hermione pushed herself up the pillows and her eyes rested on the vase, and she smiled, but then her eyes moved to the bedside table and she gasped, two books now.

 

Her hand was just reaching to pick them up when Madam Pomfrey entered, abandoning the idea her eyes turned to the door. “Ah you’re finally with us again.” Hermione looked puzzled, so the matron added, “It’s a little after ten.”

 

“Oh,” Hermione breathed, shocked that she’d slept so long.

 

“How do you feel this morning?” the mediwitch enquired kindly. “You’re looking much better, although you still need to take it easy today,” she warned.

 

“Yes I will, and I am feeling much better today, thank you.”

 

“Good, I’ll organise your breakfast,” and she was gone again.

 

Tentatively swinging her feet over the side of the bed, Hermione found her grip on the floor much stronger today, and she quietly padded off to the bathroom. Upon her return she was just climbing into bed when her breakfast arrived via the matron who kindly informed her that she may wish to shower and dress after she had eaten. She pointed to clean clothes that had obviously come from her room and left her to eat.

 

Hermione lay back against her pillows and took a sip of her tea, however it tasted bland and didn’t elicit the same reaction from her as last night’s special blend had. Her soft moan of frustration was lost to the room, but she didn’t care, and she forced herself to drink her wishy-washy tea, longing for another mug of Severus’ special brew.

 

She started on her breakfast. However, it took too long, her gaze kept straying to the second book, and finally she figured she had eaten enough to placate the matron and her curiosity got the better of her. Leaving a book lying around and not expect Hermione Granger to pick it up was more than was humanly possible. So her hand reached for it as she pushed the almost eaten breakfast away and looked to the book in her hand.

 

Lifting the little red volume into her line of sight she read the title, _Bonds of the Heart and Reciprocal Soul Affinities_ , and her eyes widened, perhaps this would answer some of her questions on the type of bond she possessed with Severus. Hermione’s mind was racing, she opened the cover of the book and a small piece of parchment landed in her lap. Resting the book there also she opened the parchment. His message was only short, but Hermione was happy with it nevertheless.

 

She saw the message she had sent him last night recited back to her. _One unto the other..._ and after it he had added his own. _...You do not know yet just how profound your message last night was. Read and learn, my dear, and it will become clear_.

 

She closed the book and fixed her eyes to the title once more, and after a moment she stroked it. She smiled softly, the thing that made her feel most secure was the thrum of magic that surrounded the words and books. His magic, it was cool and dark and as it stirred under her fingers when she ghosted them over the cover it register deep within her.

 

Sighing, she decided she needed to shower before she became engrossed in the book, and she rose from the bed, quickly placing the message back in the book, and she looked to the bedside table and thought, _Yes, they will be safe there while I have a shower_.

 

Hermione was happy that her strength seemed to be returning, as she headed for the bathroom, but her lack of privacy was slightly annoying. After surveying her options she decided to take her clothing with her into the bathroom for more privacy. She would have loved to have a relaxing soaking a bath, and some private time, but under her present circumstances a quick freshen up in the shower was the only option open to her.

 

When she had finished her shower and opened the door to exit the bathroom, she was surprised to see that she had a visitor just coming through the door.

 

“Professor Dumbledore, sir,” she gasped.

 

“Good morning, Miss Granger, you appear much brighter this morning.”

 

“Yes thank you, sir, I do feel much better.”

 

“Good,” he said, his eyes wafting around the room, then returning their crystal blue fullness to her. “Miss Granger, following the events of yesterday, it has become apparent that you need to move on. So I have arranged for you to sit your NEWT exams during these holidays. You will not be returning as a student next term.”

 

“I beg your pardon, you’ve what?”

 

“Miss Granger, don’t be so alarmed, every single one of your teachers has indicated to me that you are already working well beyond NEWT level. A couple have even intimated that they no longer wish you in their classes.” Here he had the unmitigated cheek to chuckle.

 

Hermione swallowed the lump that came to her throat thinking her teachers didn’t want her, and she started wondering which ones didn’t want her, and what she had done to deserve being thrown out of their class. _Well if that’s truly the way they feel I’m better gone then, at least that way I can be with Severus._ So she acquiesced calmly. “Yes sir, if that’s what you wish.”

 

“Good, I’m very pleased. This will allow you to move on to greater achievements. I feel you have come to point where your school work is actually holding you back from becoming more useful to those around you.” His eyes twinkled quietly at her. “Please be assured this is the correct step for you.”

 

Hermione nodded vaguely at him, this was a bombshell indeed. That meant that she only had a week and a half to prepare for and sit her exams. _Oh, Dumbledore’s speaking again_ , her brain registered.

 

“I’ll inform you of the dates and times as soon as the Ministry informs me, good day, Miss Granger.” He rose from the chair and went on his way.


	4. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world is the intellectual property of JK Rowlings and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _At the moment it is Christmas Day in Australia, so happy Christmas to you all. I know most of you will not have Christmas until tomorrow (well, it will be your day, but it will be Boxing Day here)._
> 
>  
> 
> _I am almost overwhelmed by the response to this story, thank you all for your comments, reviews and alerts._

* * *

Once Dumbledore left, Hermione sat there dumbfounded for some time. She had placed herself crossed legged on the bed, and now she stayed in that position but collapsed back against the pillows. _My god, what is he asking me to do?_ _What is he saying about my teachers?_ _Which ones said they don’t want me in their class anymore, surely not Professors Lupin or McGonagall? The obvious choice for one was Severus, but under the circumstances… hadn’t he just admitted to her that the first thing he would do… Oh! Well he wouldn’t want me in his class if he wanted me as his wife, would he?_ _But, has he seen the headmaster since yesterday?_ _Perhaps he just hasn’t told Professor Dumbledore why he doesn’t want me in his class._

 

Hermione sat there, feeling like a lead weight had settled in her stomach and wouldn’t shift. Her eyes prickled with tears, what the headmaster wanted her to do was almost an impossibility. She found herself unconsciously reaching for the little red book it being the only thing she had close that had been close to Severus recently. She suddenly felt the need for his opinion, she wanted him with her. Clutching the book close she slid down the pillows curling into a ball, with that one thought in her mind over-riding all others. _Severus! I want Severus, right now!_ She somehow knew he would know what to tell her, from somewhere inside her head she could hear his voice firm and strong saying, _“Don’t be such a silly witch, you can do this, pull yourself together, my dear.”_

 

It didn’t stop the wanting, but it did help, sitting back up she wiped away her tears and opened the book. Concentrating on a task he had given her centred her back to where she needed to be, and she quickly became engrossed in it.

 

She hadn’t realised how long she had been reading until Madam Pomfrey entered with her lunch tray. Hermione stretched and put the book down, and glancing up she thanked the Matron for the food.

 

After she’d eaten, Hermione lay back down, tiredness had come over her again, and she soon found her eyes closing. It didn’t take long for her sink into dreamland, and there in front of her was Severus. She ran to him and he accepted her into his arms holding her tightly. Then they were kissing wildly, their mouths devouring each other’s.

 

In reality Hermione had never been kissed like that, but she knew it was the type of kiss she longed for, but then he was fading and a wild wood was spring up around her. “It’s because you’re so confused,” dream Severus told her. “Trust me, I will come back for you.”

 

“I do trust you,” her dream-self replied.

 

“Good, keep doing so,” his voice murmured. She could no longer see him, but as she looked the scene changed around her to a lush meadow with a small creek running through it and clumps of sweet smelling freesias nodding happily on their stiff stems in the pleasant breeze.

 

Hermione’s eyes came open, confused by what she’d just encountered, she lay the panting slightly for some time, very aroused as she relived the vivid details, and finally her hand went out and pulled the little green book to her.

 

Flipping through the pages to F, she looked up freesia, it came as no surprise to find out that it symbolised trust and faithfulness among its other meaning. She lay the book on her stomach and wondered if Severus was somehow trying to tell her something, then her mind became engrossed in that kiss again, she craved more of those almost as much as she wanted his arms around her.

 

She sighed, she would just have to wait it out, she went back to reading, and the rest of her afternoon was spent with her head buried in the red book. When she finally finished it she sat back, still contemplating its implications, there were so many questions she wished answers to, and she wondered when she would get them.

 

As she was contemplating all this twilight settled outside, and she found that any semblance of pleasant feeling she had gathered had fled once more.  Melancholia always seemed to seep into her thoughts worst at this time of day if she was upset about something. That brief time between light and dark was when whatever was bothering her snuck up and seemed to pummel her senseless. She was still craving Severus, but she sensed that he wasn’t at Hogwarts, and hadn’t been since early this morning when he’d left her the book.

 

Curling back up into the little ball she had retreated into that morning, and still clutching the little book, like holding it helped her to think, she considered the way forward. There were so many issues clouding her judgement and pressing in on her. She sighed and decided to examine the facts impartially, maybe that would help her make sense of it all, so she sat herself back up and counted them off on her fingers.

 

One, she was sitting her NEWT exams in approximately a week and a half. Two, regardless of what the headmaster said about working beyond the level she was sitting, she only had a week and a half to prepare for these exams. Three, once she had completed said exams they were tossing her out… of course the up side of that was that she could then be with Severus. She sighed, then there was the whole Severus issue, as if life wasn’t complicated enough. Four, she felt an overwhelming compulsion to be with Severus, no matter what the cost, and her dream earlier hadn’t helped that, now she was completely frustrated.

 

Mind you, if she really thought about it, she had been fascinated with him for a very long time; really since she had laid eyes on him. Of course, it had started out innocent enough, he’d fuelled her curiosity, challenged her, and very few people had the ability to function on a level that allowed that. She had always wondered why she craved interaction with him no matter how he treated her. Smiling, she remembered how this had grown into a school girl crush about fourth year. The mere utterance of her homework assignments in his silky baritone was enough to have her trembling, weak at the knees and running to change her underwear after class.

 

Now, well the feelings he brought forth in her, let’s just say they scared her with their intensity. She sighed deeply as she thought about this, it just had to work. She wanted to let herself believe that it could, believe what dream Severus had told her that afternoon. Hermione had never even contemplated liking anyone else, for as long as she could remember it had always been him.

 

She shook herself. _Where was I?_ _Oh right, when my exams are over I’ll be leaving here._ That was when all logic left her thought processes and the first large tear reached her pillow. _I’m a stupid, self-pitying and miserable creature who can’t relate to people her own age, and now I’m just about to be thrown out of the only home I still have, I don’t know what Severus has in mind, oh damn it all to hell._

 

By this time she had given up any pretence that she wasn’t sobbing heartily, but she tried to rein in her emotions. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself aware that her dinner would be arriving very soon, and slipping off the bed she went to the bathroom to freshen herself up, but the tears stayed bubbling just below the surface. Hermione loathed self-pity, but sometimes that was all she could feel at this juncture of the evening. Life seemed to be throwing her one curved ball after another.

 

As if trying to rid herself of the feeling Hermione shook herself, if there was one thing her summing up in cold logic had caused her to realise it was that she had a very important task ahead of her before the holidays finished and it was already Christmas Eve.

 

She was standing at the window contemplating all this when she heard the ring of approaching footsteps on the stone floor. She recognised the step, but couldn’t fathom the reason for the visit. The foot falls sounded irritated, and Hermione turned in curiosity to meet the annoyed gaze of Minerva McGonagall staring back from the doorway.

 

The head of Gryffindor was carrying a stack of papers and books and huffed as she entered the room. “Merlin this would be easier if you were in your own room,” she said by way of greeting, and unceremoniously dumped her load on the bed.

 

Whipping out her wand she neatly sectioned it off into piles that resized themselves. “Study materials,” she stated as she pointed to each pile with her wand. As she spoke its name it flipped itself crisply like a thumb flips through the pages of a closed book. “Charms, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and most importantly Transfiguration,” she told Hermione imperiously.

 

Hermione found her mouth gapping at her professor, and she saw McGonagall’s mouth tightened more.

 

“Miss Granger, has the attack on your magic yesterday also sapped your intelligence. Close your mouth, girl, you need all the assistance you can get at the moment. This idiotic plan of Albus’ is so badly timed and ill conceived.” She shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder.”

 

Hermione suddenly smiled and was rushing around the bed. “Thank you, Professor, thank you,” and she heard the breath escape her Head of House as she collected McGonagall into an awkward hug. “Thank you for caring. I wasn’t certain how to approach this or who I could speak to.”

 

“There’s no need to strangle me, Miss Granger.”

 

“It’s just that Professor Dumbledore said...”

 

“I can imagine,” she huffed. “Albus and his damned explanations, Miss Granger, the fool man is asking you to do the impossible, but his heart is in the right place. Now, I have gathered and organised these notes on your behalf by owl today from the professor’s who are currently away for Christmas.”

 

Hermione gazed down at the piles of ordered notes and books. “Thank you, Professor,” she said, a little astounded by all her obvious work.

 

“Now, Professor Flitwick informed me that he will be returning on the twenty ninth, and told me that he expects you to quiz him then. Professors Burbage and Sinistra seemed reluctant to further expand on the materials given. Both said something about you not needing further material in order to pass brilliantly, in fact I thought their attitude left a little to be desired.”

 

Hermione huffed, well that answered the question of who didn’t want her in their classes anymore, but she listened as Professor McGonagall continued.

 

“I am aware that Professor Vector is planning to catch up with you tomorrow once you’re released from the infirmary and settled into your new rooms, Professor Sprout is incommunicado, and of course as you know it is the full moon tonight so Professor Lupin is unavailable, but will see you later in the week.” The head of Gryffindor continued on without realising that Hermione had stalled at the first part of her speech.

 

“My new what?” Hermione gasped. “Did you say new rooms?”

 

“Well when you’re not head girl anymore, a new head girl will need to be chosen and it will be her right to occupy the rooms you currently reside in. I believe Hannah Abbott is the girl favoured for the position.”

 

“Oh,” sighed Hermione distractedly. “But I thought once my exams were finished... that was the end of it and I would be forced to leave.”

 

“Forced to leave, only if you wish to.” Her head of house huffed. “If nothing else, I’m sure your _husband_ will wish to keep you here,” she added somewhat tartly.

 

Hermione didn’t know what to think about her professor’s words. “Mmm,” she managed, and she glanced down at the piles of papers. “Oh, there’s no Potions work.”

 

“Oh yes, Severus.” She was digging in her pockets. “Where did I put it? Yes here it is,” and she pulled a large envelope from her jacket. “Severus sent this as his contribution, as he left in rather a rush this morning.”

 

“Yes, do you know when he will be back?”

 

“While you are a student here and he is a teacher, regardless of circumstances, that is none of your business, Miss Granger, and you will do well to remember that.” The stately witch cleared her throat and looked dubiously at the envelope now being almost reverently cradled in Hermione’s hands. “Trust him to seal it.” She huffed and shook her head. “Such an untrusting man.”

 

Hermione turned the missive to find a blob of green sealing wax with a black outline that she recognised as a magical seal. The wax had two entwined snakes forming his initials. They slithered around the seal as she ghosted her fingers over it. She hazily turned her attention back to McGonagall.

 

Minerva gave another tight glare and said, “Well, I better get back and see if all those wretched house elves have finally finished disagreeing over who is moving you.”

 

“What?” Hermione exclaimed. “How many?”

 

“There are three.” McGonagall huffed, and Hermione couldn’t help it, she laughed. “It is not at all amusing, Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione unaccountably thought of Queen Victoria. “Of course not,” she said, swallowing her chuckle. “Sorry, Ma’am.”

 

The comment was not lost on McGonagall, who smiled tightly. “As if I haven’t enough to do, I am now being hounded by two extra elves, my elf was all set to accomplish the deed then that friend of Potter’s, Dobby, and an elf I am not familiar with the name of Luta turned up. You seem to have a puzzling effect on elves,” she finished, shaking her head once more. “I will return when Poppy releases you tomorrow and escort you to your rooms,” and she nodded. “Happy studying, Miss Granger.”

 

“Thank you, Professor.”

 

As McGonagall left, Hermione found her gaze instantly settling on the thick envelope, it literally hummed in her hands with concealing magic. She was absolutely certain that it contained much more than merely a letter. She hoped it contained an explanation of where he was, and she was itching to open it, however she decided to leave it until later when she was guaranteed to be alone and undisturbed.

 

Hermione found herself much recovered knowing that she had finally had word from Severus. She placed the letter on her bedside table with the two books and started organising the four piles onto the winged chair so her bed was free. Sneaking looks at the unopened letter became a delicious pass time, her stomach would flip and her fingers twitch to rip the seal and devour its contents.

 

Tension built in her stomach as her thoughts centred once more on Severus, and she wondered why she was waiting to open the letter. Why did she want to be alone when she opened it?

 

Of course the answer came from the same quarter of her mind, even after everything he’d said to her last night, and her dream earlier, she had no concrete proof that her fears would not come true. He hadn’t come and told her he was going away today she was indeed very afraid that the letter would be just school work, and that he had changed his mind about them being together. She wanted to be with him, they were married.

 

 _So, where is he?  Does he have family to go home to?_ _Has he forgotten me? Is he really not wanting me?_

 

Despite trying to keep calm, she took some uneven and strangled breathes, and the room suddenly didn’t seem to have enough air in it. Concern gripped her heart, she knew wherever he was, he wasn’t happy, and it was leaking through to her, so he was very unhappy. The feeling she had was complicated, he was not just angry or sad or lonely, but somehow all three.

 

It had never really occurred to her to wonder about such things before. In fact she hadn’t really considered him as someone’s son, or possibly an uncle, and Hermione found this fact sad. Because of the formidable facade that he wore as daily armour it was easy not to think about him as fallible and human. He was the Potions master, and even though she thought he was the most intriguing man she had ever encountered he was also definitely the most formidable, testy, prickly and yes sometimes cruel. It was easy to forget that he was possibly also just like her, fragile, unsure of himself, and unquestionably, very human.

 

Hermione was again standing at the window plaintively watching the snow swirl around the turrets. Her arms were tightly laced around her torso and there were tears once more threatening to fall. She truly hoped this was only a side-effect of her exhaustion, and that it would soon end. Breathing deeply she forced her nerves to calm, and as she went through this little ritual her dinner arrived.

 

“You should get back to bed, Miss Granger, you look exhausted, dear.”

 

“I’m fine, just have a lot on my plate.” She graced the matron with a wan smile and climbed back on the bed.

 

“That’s all well and good, but see you don’t overdo it.”

 

“No, Ma’am, I won’t overdo anything,” she promised with her fingers crossed behind her back. Another idiosyncrasy she had carried through to adulthood, it was these little rituals she relied on to bring her world back into perspective when she felt threatened.

 

~~~***~~~

 

“Finally!” Hermione uttered in a sigh, the matron had just passed through for the last time and bid her a good night. She was currently revising the material that Professor McGonagall had provided her with. If she had looked at her unopened epistle once she had looked at it a hundred times and each time her stomach had twisted in pleasure, and finally she plucked the letter off the bedside table, and then thought better of just opening it and slid off the bed to go to the door and listen. Hermione shut the door and snuggled back into bed.

 

Her fingers tore at the seal, and she watched, enthralled as the snakes slithered once around the seal and evaporated in tiny showers of green sparks as it broke. Then it ensnared her senses with an unmistakable fragrance that was purely her Severus. _Could that have actually come from the seal breaking?_ Hermione wondered, shuddering as she breathed the aroma deeply. A mewling little moan escaped her lips, making her glace around guiltily as if someone would catch her and know her heart’s folly.

 

Several shrunken tomes fell from the envelope, landing in her lap, as well as at least five sheaths of parchment. The accompanying letter was precise and detailed in his elegant spidery script.

 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_First, allow me to apologise for not coming to see you this morning before I departed. After I left you sleeping this morning, I received an urgent summons from a dear friend whose wife is very poorly, and I left immediately, promising to owl this missive to Minerva. I am sorry if I have left you wondering what the hell was going on, and that I could not just address this letter to you. While you remain a student at Hogwarts and I a faculty member, officially all correspondence between any student and a teacher must go through that student’s designated head of house. At least I was able to seal it away from her prying eyes. (I hope that irritated her) She knows from past experience that my sealed envelopes contain interesting hexes for unauthorised nosy parkers._

_Let me also say that this plan of Dumbledore’s is up to his usual crackpot level, but since I only have things to gain from going along with it, I am not planning to object. Do not feel though that you have to submit to it, if you wish to object, you have the grounds to do so. However, allow me to counsel you that you are capable of doing this, and I will assist you in every way I can._

_To that end I wish you to come to me once you are released from the infirmary. If you tell me when that will be, I will come back long enough to collect you (and your orange monster)._

_However, until that time, please find enclosed five useful references for your upcoming examinations._

  1. _Advanced Healing Potions_
  2. _Later Medicinal Brews and Cures_
  3. _Complex Metamorphic Potions and Infusions_
  4. _Revised Edition Potions of The Mind and Senses_
  5. _7 th Year Advanced Potions Text (as you are in the Hospital wing.)_



_Revise thoroughly the instructions and recommendations set out after this letter. Be aware that four of these texts are extracurricular and are offered in respect to the ability of the student to research and reference. Not standard fodder for dunderheads. – Enjoy._

_Yours_

_Severus_

  1. _The enclosed references will enlarge when you ask them without your wand._



_PPS. I am uncertain how long Narcissa’s illness will last this time, this is a particularly severe bout, but I’ll explain everything tomorrow when I see you._

_PPPS. Luta has been instructed to carry your reply to me, to hell with McGonagall. I only allowed her to pass this letter on because it was school business. Write to me soon, little witch._

 

Hermione was genuinely touched but upset that he was caught somewhere he’d rather not be, especially at Christmas time. She looked down at the books, but wondered who Narcissa was. The only Narcissa she could recall hearing about was Lucius Malfoy’s wife. The Malfoys had disappeared after the war, and she had not actually given it a second thought until just now.

 

None of the Slytherins from her year had returned to Hogwarts post war, and she really couldn’t blame them, apart from the bad feeling between them and the other houses, none of which had been resolved. The fact that McGonagall locked the entire house into their common room for the length of the battle, had caused serious repercussions, anything could have happened.

 

Sighing, Hermione considered that Gryffindors really did have a lot to answer for, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were never really treated with the same regard as Gryffindors. She had often lectured Harry and Ron about breaking rules, but the problem was Dumbledore just let them. She picked up one of the books, and remembered him saying they would enlarge for her. On a whim she tried, “ _Engorio,_ ” and the tomes instantly became normal size. _How clever_ , she thought, _I wonder if they go back as well?_ _“Reducto,_ ” she commanded, and they shrank once more. “Wow!”

 

She tried the trick with McGonagall’s and Flitwick’s and neither obliged. Hermione was content, not only had he thought of her needs at the moment, that of not being able to use her magic, but he had left it up to her intelligence to work it out. Then she remembered him asking her to write to him, and she instantly set to doing it.

 

_My dearest Severus,_

_Today has been tedious to the extreme. I have missed you terribly, and I wish to be where you are. Please tell me that you are all right, to set me at ease. According to Professor McGonagall I am being released from the infirmary in the morning, she told me that I am being allocated new rooms as I am not head girl anymore. I do not wish to have rooms where I am not with you, if I am not to be a student next term then we should be together, do you not think?_

_Is the Narcissa you mention, Draco Malfoy’s mother? Only, it occurred to me just now that I have not heard anything about any Malfoys since just after the war. Are they still in England?_

_Thank you for your encouragement over these exams, Professor McGonagall has organised me all the information I need, or interviews with professors, all but Herbology, apparently Professor Sprout is away somewhere._

_I want to send this now so I can hear from you very soon._

_Be safe, my Severus._

_Love_

_Hermione_

 

Hermione finished the letter and read through it. “Luta!” she called, sealing it with a sticking charm. “Please take this to Severus,” she asked, as the elf popped in.

 

“Right away, miss,” the elf said, and was gone.

 

Hermione’s warmth seemed to leave with her precious letter to Severus, and she forced her mind back to her study, as rain started to batter the window of her hospital room. She shivered and went back to her notes.


	5. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowlings and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _I’m sorry this chapter has taken me longer than I anticipated to finish. As often happens when I write, I modify the story midway. Thank you once more for all your comments reviews and alerts._

* * *

Severus hated nights like this, but they had become a normal winter event since the end of the war. He had been planning to spend more time with Hermione, now he had accepted what had happened, he wanted them to spend as much time together as they could, but alas it was not to be, well not tonight anyway.

 

Even though tonight he was in very different circumstances, these awful vigils always reminded him of sitting in the miserably cold, dingy and musky room he had disliked most at his parent’s house in Spinner’s End, Cokeworth. He had been fifteen when his hateful father had finally drank himself to death, and he’d had to stand with his mother and the muggle doctor watching him take his last breath. Severus would have almost rejoiced that day, if it hadn’t been for the hurt expression in his mother’s eyes.

 

It had only been another five years and that hurt expression had faded from her eyes as well, and he had been in the room again, this time watching her giving up the fight and succumbing to the blissful darkness. A of a bout of muggle flu that had turned into something deadly by neglect had taken her. Once she was gone he’d burnt the place down and sold what was left to the developers.

 

His mother had died when he was twenty, and just embarking on his life as a double spy. Severus flinched, and not simply from the cold of standing outside on his balcony. That particular chapter of his life had been his most miserable, even worse than the beatings this father had inflicted as a child. The Potions master snorted softly as he took a drag of his cigarette, his childhood had set him up well for the life he had endured as the Order spy.

 

The fact that his life was contrary to his nature was beside the point. He was not a hard or brutal man, he detested those things, yet his upbringing had forced them on him. He had developed a tough exterior to cope with life. There were five people who knew the real him, but out of that number, three of those were now dead.

 

Then there was his lovely wife, oh how he wanted to throw caution to the wind and just have her as his, he had waited so long, then he snorted again. _And you were planning to let her just walk away from you, what a fool you can be sometimes_. He took a long final drag on his cigarette and vanished the butt. Tomorrow they would be together, of course Albus was the unknown quantity, but he would warn her about him.

 

Opening the balcony doors and slipping back through into the warmth of his rooms, he walked into his lab and checked his latest brews as he wondered what Hermione was doing. He had sensed all day that she was dreadfully unsettled, but just recently that she’d calmed a little. He hoped it was because she had read his letter, and that he would soon have one in return. He picked up the latest batch of brews and headed towards Narcissa’s sick room.

 

The Potions master was drawn from his thoughts as he entered the room by the frail woman in the bed starting to wheeze and cough convulsively. He watched as his best friend cast the spell that cleared her lungs once more. Lucius’ eyes met his briefly and Severus knew that his friend realised that things were not getting better this time, the potions were keeping her alive but did not seem to be making her better.

 

They were ever ready for these episodes, and Narcissa had been suffering them every time she caught the slightest cold or flu, but this one had hit quickly, she had been fine yesterday, and had only had a little sniffle last night when she’d gone to bed, but she’d woken about six this morning unable to breath.

 

Narcissa’s condition was a parting gift from her sister, Bella, for telling Voldemort that Harry Potter was dead when he wasn’t. The curse was ravaging her lungs and slowly robbing her of her life, each episode was becoming more severe, and less affected by the potions.

 

Placing the rack of phials on the bedside table, Severus helped Lucius sit her up once more and they gave her water and the barrage of potions that Severus had been continually brewing every three hours. The most potent potions had to be freshly brewed, and Severus worked in his own suite of rooms just down the hall where Lucius had installed a state-of-the-art lab for his convenience.

 

It was thanks to all the freshly brewed potions that Narcissa had made it this far, there were no known cases of this curse that had lasted more than five years, and her health was so poor this year that they all knew that it was possibly going to be her last.

 

Narcissa settled into an awkward, exhausted sleep once more, and Severus went back to start on the next batch of potions. His mind inevitably wandering back to Hermione as he worked. This grand plan of Dumbledore’s had to be the biggest farce, fancy expecting Hermione to be prepared for her exams in a week and a half.

 

Mind you, he knew that she could do it, her Potions work was flawless, he expected that she’d spent her time away after the war, revising and reading up, and he was certain that it would be similar in her other subjects. He had not had time to hear the rest of the grand plan, but he just hoped that she didn’t agree to anything before she told him what was happening.

 

As soon as he could tomorrow he was going to spirit her off where Albus could never find her. Of course they would have to get passed Albus to get out of the castle, and they would have to do that separately. Unless he had Luta bring her to him, yes that would work. The little elf had been popping backwards and forwards all day with various things for him, he could simply ask her to collect Hermione.

 

He’d just turned away to go to his stores when Luta popped in, Severus felt his stomach flip as he spotted the letter in her hand. He couldn’t help it, he smiled. “Ah, I’ve been waiting for this,” and he eagerly took it and sat down to read. Once he had read the missive he instantly pulled parchment and quill to himself to answer, and before he sealed the envelope he summoned and shrank some more books.

 

After adding his protective spells, giving Luta additional instruction and sending her on her way with his reply, he walked to his stores and saw that he had forgotten he needed more heather. “Damn,” he muttered, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Oh well, I suppose the air will do me good… if I don’t freeze to death.” He walked back into Narcissa’s room and leant down close to Lucius so as not to disturb her. “I am going to collect more heather, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

 

Lucius nodded tiredly and Severus swiftly left the room and donned his heavy muggle winter overcoat and scarf before apparating away. Landing in a quiet corner of a deserted, cobbled street, he huddled against the cold as he then made his way passed a small pub and up the icy street towards the edge of the village.

 

He was in Scotland, and he had the absurd urge to go back to Hogwarts, but he suddenly remembered himself, and his task and he quickly increased his stride as he hoped that he’d put enough in the letter for Hermione to be careful.

 

~~~***~~~

 

At Hogwarts Hermione took another sip of the mug of tea that had arrived with her letter. She had just finished reading it once and she started it again to make certain she understood what Severus had said.

 

_My dearest Hermione,_

_For reasons I cannot give you via mail, please make certain you are not being watched before you read this. Also, once you have read this letter, I must ask you to gather it and its fellows and send them back to me via Luta (don’t worry, I will not destroy them, but I do not trust Dumbledore). I wish I could explain more to you tonight, but all I can tell you is to go along with his plan, but do not agree to anything. I will explain everything to you in full tomorrow. Accept your new rooms, you will not be staying there long. I must also tell you that under your new circumstances, hold yourself ready for offers of apprenticeship from every corner. I urge you not to accept any of them, the headmaster is trying to trap you there so that I will stay. I have already handed in my resignation do not believe anything else. I was only ever planning to stay until I had seen you safely out of there, I have many other interests to keep us occupied._

_Do you have any appointments tomorrow? I shall send Luta for you once I know you are free, tell McGonagall that you are planning a few days away to study in seclusion, but that you will return when summoned for your exams._

_You are correct, it is Narcissa Malfoy who is benefiting from my potions. Bellatrix cursed her during the final battle, and it is slowly killing her. Lucius has not given up hope for his wife, but I have to tell you that things are grim._

 

_Find enclosed additional materials for your Herbology revision. There are three volumes for your convenience._

  1. _Magical Medicinal and Healing Herbs of Great Britain_
  2. _Herbs for practical Applications_
  3. _Beguiling the Mind – Herbs and Flowers of The Senses_



_These three books plus your course notes (which I am certain are extensive) will certainly easily cover the required knowledge._

_Another word of encouragement for you, my little finger-wiggling love, please remember that you can do this. You have the knowledge you need to excel beyond your wildest dreams in all these examinations without further diligence. Although, you are wise to prepare and though preparation will pay off._

_Stand confident in what you know and trust._

_Now it’s getting late, so drink your tea and go to sleep, my dear. (Ha – no chance to talk back tonight. – I win!) Keep your Occlumency shield up, you have a strong mind, I urge you to use it._

_Missing you,_

_Yours,_

_Severus_

 

Hermione became slightly panicked at Severus’ advice, she had made certain that she was alone as he’d asked, and she had no trouble believing him about Dumbledore. Only this morning she had felt the headmaster probing at her mind intent on finding information, no doubt. So she kept the books and made certain she had collected all her notes and letters from Severus, holding them in her lap while she made her reply to him, she summoned the elf. “Luta,” she whispered.

 

The little elf arrived, and Hermione said, “Could you please transfigure me a freesia?” and she picked up her one remaining flower, the gardenia, and handed it to the elf.

 

Luta handed her back a white freesia and waited for more instructions.

 

“Thank you, now a length of red ribbon and a length of green, please,” Hermione told her.

 

Luta summoned what was need, and watched as Hermione twisted the ribbons together and attached them around the letters. She secured everything with a nonverbal sticking charm, but looked around guiltily for using this tiny bit of magic, before handing the package to Luta. “Please take these to Severus,” she instructed.

  

 

~~~***~~~

The pub was still open when Severus walked back through to the apparition point, but he didn’t stop, he had more—and better—whiskey where he was staying. When he arrived back, Luta was waiting for him. He took the bundle of letters, noting with delight the freesia which plainly declared her trust in him and the note accompanying and looked from them to the heather, he had to process it before he could read without guilt.

 

It didn’t take him long, and soon the slight pine smell of the striped heather stems and the sweet lilac fragrance of the little flowers added to the aromas already wafting around the lab. He checked the ever bubbling base, and then disappeared into his sitting room by the fire.

 

However, reading the letter unsettled him further and made him want to go and collect her now all over again.

 

_Dearest Severus,_

_To tell the truth, I feel a little like a sitting duck here now. This morning as he told me of his plan, Professor Dumbledore tried to probe my mind, do you think he will come back and try while I’m asleep?_

_I’m frightened, what does he want from me? I’m sorry, I suppose I shouldn’t dump my fear in your lap you’re busy, but I have an awful feeling about this. There has to be another way to do my exams, surely._

_Thank you for the extra books and the tea._

_Good night, dearest._

_Hermione xx_

 

As he was reading, Lucius came in, his friend stood quietly by the fire and waited until Severus had finished. “Just stretching my legs,” the blond wizard said, in response to the raised eyebrow as Severus looked up from the note.

 

“And to pilfer my whiskey, by the looks,” he replied, nodding towards the tumbler of amber liquid in his friend’s hand. He glanced back down at the letter and sighed. “Lucius, I want Hermione here, by putting her on her guard I’ve scared her.”

 

“So, bring her here,” was Lucius’ obvious answer.

 

“But she’s still a student, although she asks if there is another way. She could study privately and simply do her exams at the next public session.”

 

“She could, and you were planning to bring her here tomorrow, what’s the difference.” He shrugged, but as he did so, his stomach rumbled loudly.

 

“I could,” but Severus’ mouth tightened as he heard Lucius’ stomach. “I bet you haven’t eaten all day,” he accused, and watched his friend’s head shake. “Rastus,” Severus called.

 

An elderly elf, who looked remarkably like an older Dobby popped into the room. He did not speak, but simply waited for orders.

 

“Master requires his dinner,” Severus told the elf. “He will be dining at my table.”

 

“Very good,” Rastus replied and was soon gone again.

 

Lucius sighed. “I’m sorry I dragged you away from Hermione,” he admitted, watching Severus thinking of how to solve this problem.

 

“Hermione will understand,” Severus replied. “I will write to her with her options, and see which one she wants to take.”

 

The food arrived, and Severus quietly steered Lucius into the table. “Sit and eat, or I’ll have two patients.”

 

Lucius snorted. “My stomach is too unsettled,” and he cleared his throat when his voice faltered.

 

“Eat, Lucius. Even a little will help,” but Severus seemed to choke up as well. “Has Draco been to see his mother today?” he asked, after a moment.

 

“Briefly, this morning. I haven’t seen him since. I wouldn’t put it passed him to be drowning his sorrows, just waiting for the announcement.” The blond wizard took a tentative mouthful of potato. He chewed slowly, as if contemplating it, and once he’d swallowed awkwardly he stated, “He is still fighting his demons from the war, I hope he’s not about to have another one added to that list.” He placed the fork back down and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I better get back to Cissy.”

 

“No, none of the alarms have gone off, try to eat some more,” Severus said. “I’ll go and check on Cissy if it is needed before you finish eating.”

 

Severus summoned parchment and quill, and wrote to Hermione. “Luta,” and he waited for the elf. “Take this to miss, and Luta once she has given it back to you destroy the parchment and stay concealed within the room, if miss needs you to, bring her here to me.”

 

“Yes, master sir,” the elf squeaked happily, and there was another quiet pop.

 

“What?” Severus said, looking up to see Lucius watching him.

 

His friend leant forward conspiratorially. “It’s nice to see you so very smitten, Severus,” he said.

 

Severus didn’t know what to say, and he was certain that a small blush stained his cheeks.

 

Lucius simply leaned forward a little and patted his sleeve. “Thank you for making this effort, Severus, you’re appreciated you know.” Having said that he rose from the table and turning on his heel he walked back up the hallway.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was pouring over Transfiguration again when she heard the pop.

 

“Luta!” she exclaimed.

 

“This being for you, miss,” Luta said, reverently handing Hermione the note. Hermione didn’t notice that Luta only shimmered out of sight and didn’t pop away once her attention was taken with her letter.

 

“Thank you, Luta,” and Hermione looked back up to ask another question but noticing that the little elf was gone.

 

Hermione turned the parchment over, it had the same seal. Again she ran her finger tips over it, just to watch the snakes slither around the seal.

 

Hermione was so engrossed in the seal she didn’t hear the vague swish of fabric approaching. In the blink of an eye the letter was torn out of her hand as she heard an angry huff.

 

“What the hell is this?” demanded Harry’s voice as he whipped the cloak off.

 

“That is private, give it back!” Hermione snapped.

 

“Ron was right,” Harry shot at her. “That’s a Slytherin, Hermione!” His mouth was open.

 

Hermione felt her anger rising. “As usual Harry Potter all you have are accusations without knowing the facts.”

 

“Well this looks pretty damning,” and he glared at her. “Explain then!”

 

Hermione was up off the bed in an instant speaking as she counted the points off on her fingers. “One,” and she poked him in the chest. “You do not order me to explain anything, you are not my keeper.”

 

“Damn right about that,” he spat.

 

Hermione huffed. “Two, this letter,” and she snatched it back, “is none of your business, you can’t sneak up on someone wearing a bloody stupid invisibility cloak and steal their private mail like that.”

 

“Well what’s in the letter?” he huffed.

 

Hermione was nose to nose with him. “That is also none of your bloody business.”

 

“Who sent it?”

 

“Again, none of your business,” she replied heatedly.

 

Harry’s anger flared once more and Luta struck. “You will be leaving miss alone,” the elf stated angrily, installing herself between them.

 

“What the f…? Why have you got an elf minding you?” Harry shouted.

 

“Leave her alone,” Hermione snapped and looked down to Luta’s big eyes watching the situation. “It’s all right, Luta,” she said, squatting down in front of her. “Why are you here still?”

 

Luta bowed her head. “Master is being worried that someone will harm you.”

 

Standing back up she linked her hand with Luta’s spindly long fingers. “You are a good and faithful elf,” she told her. Hermione then turned to Harry and sighed heavily. “Harry, why are you here, I thought you were spending your holiday with Ginny.”

 

His anger deflated in the face of the obvious care for her safety that Snape was taking and her calmness about accepting it. “I a-am… b-but, we left things so... b-badly yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you were fine, okay?”

 

“Harry, I’m fine. I’m getting better.” She took a very deep breath. She glanced down at the note and then back to her friend. “I don’t know if I can trust you, Harry. You seem to run hot and cold.”

 

Harry scrubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “I guess I have been, you were gone for a long time, but I think it’s about time I started acting like an adult.”

 

“I’m sorry about going AWOL, I was in a very bad place in those days. It took me a long time to come to terms with the war and everything.” She shrugged.

 

“Ron and me stayed together and helped each other.”

 

“Yeah, but you two always were different to me. Besides, I had just admitted my feelings for a man that you both—still both—hate. I couldn’t handle your rejection, and especially Ron’s nastiness over it. It was bad enough that I thought I would have to live without him, but…” she sighed, and her lip went between her teeth as she fingered the sides of the message from Severus.

 

 

 

In his head Harry had never imagined Hermione with anyone other than Snape, he had seen her watching him like she wanted to devour him ever since the end of their fifth year and he realised that it didn’t seem odd or disgusting like Ron kept saying, and he suddenly thought about what his friend had actually just said. “You just said, you _thought you’d have to live_ without him, has something changed?”

 

Hermione sighed, and decided to level with him. “Harry, I share a bond with Severus, it is how I saved him the day of the final battle, and it is also how he saved me when I was attacked. We had not recognised it until yesterday when I was attacked, but the only way he could stop my magic draining out completely was to link our souls properly. He had Professor Dumbledore hand-fast us to do that.” She took in Harry’s gobsmacked expression. “Harry, you know I love him, I have for a long time.” Still he didn’t say anything, even though he nodded his understanding finally, and she added her last bombshell. “Oh, and I’m taking my NEWT exams next week.”

 

“What!?” He blinked several times. “But why are you doing that?”

 

“Because we can’t be together until I’m not a student.”

 

 “Dumbledore offered Ginny and I a double room if she wanted to come back.” He held his hands up. “Now I’m not saying that I’m just accepting this, but if you’re married it shouldn’t matter.” He saw Hermione starting to smile, and he quickly clarified what he’d said. “Look, I don’t think that Snape and I could ever be buddies, but I will admit that he was brave and loyal doing all the stuff he did for our cause, and I can be civil to him, if he returns the favour.”

 

“It will be easier when you’re not a student, you’ll see,” Hermione replied, still thinking about why Dumbledore would offer one married couple a room and not them. She sighed, and changed the subject, as she was sure Harry wouldn’t know the answer. “I’m glad we had this talk, Harry, I was starting to think that our friendship was doomed.”

 

“Nah, I just needed to get my head out of my arse.”

 

Hermione laughed, but then sobered. “Look Harry, you must promise to keep this to yourself, but I’m going to get out of here tomorrow, you know, nick-off for a bit. I’ll owl you, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, you need to get away and find somewhere quiet to study. A bloody big library somewhere.”

 

“Oh, ha ha.”

 

Harry got up from the chair. “Well, I better get going, it’s late.”

 

“Why did you use the cloak?” Hermione asked, seeing him picking it up from the arm of the chair.

 

“I don’t know, old times sake maybe, could also be the fact that McGonagall seems to have ferret up her skirt lately and Dumbledore appears to have lost a few more screws.” He shrugged. “Take care, sis,” and he came forward and hugged Hermione tightly.

 

“I will,” she replied. “You too, and all my best to Ginny if I don’t see you both before bubs arrives.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Hermione watched Harry disappear under the cloak and then looked back to Luta. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” and smiled, and then looked down at the note still in her hand, she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_If you do not feel safe at any time before I see you, Luta will bring you to me, you are correct there are other ways to do your exams if you wish. There are public sessions held twice a year or you could complete your NEWTS through Beauxbatons._

_Don’t worry about replying, love._

_Good night._

_Severus_

 

“Master says that Luta is to vanish this note once you has read it,” Luta said.

 

Hermione was just about to answer when there was what sounded like a frantic scratching noise on the door. Luta popped out into the hallway and opened the door when she saw what it was.

“Crooks,” Hermione said, as the large part-kneazle jumped up on her bed, while still looking behind himself. “You’ve found me,” and she hugged him, missing his panicked look, but instantly felt something prickling at her mind, and the recognisable fog of an Imperious attempting to take hold of her.

Fighting its effects she hid her face in Crookshanks’ thick fur and groped beside the bed for the elf’s hand as she tried to see anything that indicated that they weren’t alone. After a moment she saw a faint shimmer in the doorway. “Luta, take us to Severus,” she whispered, holding Crookshanks tightly. She felt Luta’s hand grip hers tighter, but nothing happened.

The elf appeared to try again, and Hermione felt a definite stab of pain in her head, but this time the pull of elf apparition took her away from the intrusion. She landed hard, but before anything else registered she found herself travelling by floo. She braced herself for an impact, but still yelped in pain as the floo spat them out at the other end. She only vaguely heard a loud clatter and running feet, and then Luta’s panicked voice. “Master Lucius is needing to be shutting floo down,” and then, “I sorry master, but Headmaster Dumbledore is a very bad wizard,” before blackness took her.


	6. Next Stop, All Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates_
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Thank you one and all for your wonderful reviews and comments, you’re all brilliant._

* * *

Hermione felt herself being cradled, and it was the blissful scent of Severus that wafted through the fog in her brain. She forced her eyes to open, but as she did so her head seemed to shift sideways. She hissed in a breath which made her cough again from the soot she was still covered in, and she groaned as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

“Lay still, love,” Severus told her, but then asked, “What happened?”

Hermione kept her head still but managed to move her eyes around, and she saw Crookshank, scowling and immobilised, presumably to stop the soot he was covered in spreading everywhere. This was also when she started to feel all the stab marks on her arms and legs where he had expressed his displeasure at being hauled through a seldom used, dirty floo without warning.

A small sob escaped her, and she saw Severus turn to look behind her. She heard him say in a displeased voice. “Explain the meaning of this, elf.”

Hermione just knew that Luta would be wringing her hands, she heard her fear in her voice.

“I was believing that miss was in danger, master. The headmaster was trying to make miss come under his spell, he was trying to invade miss’s mind. Luta had to get miss out of there, like you is telling Luta she must do.”

“Why didn’t you apparate?” It was Lucius’ voice this time.

“Luta could not pop out of Hogwarts, so she did go sideways. To your quarters, master, and she did use your emergency exit. Has Luta done wrong, master?”

As Hermione heard the house elf’s explanation, she watched Lucius siphoning the soot from her familiar with his wand and then to her disbelief he plucked Crookshanks gently out of his immobilization spell, set him down by the fire and conjured him a plate of milk, while murmuring soothing words to him. Her attention came back to Severus as she heard him answer Luta.

 “No… no, it has just been a shock. Go and clean yourself up,” Severus told her, shaking his head. “You have done well, Luta.” Severus glanced up at Lucius. “The next potions are ready on the bench, I’ll just make Hermione comfortable and I’ll start the next batch.”

“Take you time, Severus,” Lucius replied.

As Severus said this he picked Hermione up and carried her into his bedroom. “You need a bath, my dear. Are you going to object to me assisting you?”

“No,” came the soft reply. “Are you going to join me?”

He watched her duck her head and blush. “Would you like me to?”

Hermione blushed. “Yes, very much, but I will understand if you do not have time.”

“I have time, I will make time for you, Hermione.” He sat her on a chair by the bed after casting an impervious on the upholstery of it. “Stay here and I’ll prepare the bath.”

Hermione flopped back into the support of the chair. Her head was still very hazy and the stab-marks Crookshanks had inflicted were stinging cruelly. Things were starting to come into perspective, and she glanced around the room, taking in its sumptuous comforts, trying very hard not to think about what Albus Dumbledore had just tried to do to her.

While Severus was in the bathroom the clock struck midnight. _It’s Christmas_ , she thought. Then it filtered in that she she’d wandlessly repelled an imperious curse and that in doing so she had drained her magic once more, but then her thoughts turned back to Severus, she was looking forward to her bath, and finally having Severus to herself.

When he came back into the bedroom, Severus was deliciously unbuttoned. His frock coat was undone and the sleeves of both his shirt and coat were rolled up to the elbows. He’d also removed his neck-tie and shoes and socks.

It was as Hermione started trying to take her jumper off that she notice how ruined and blood-stained it was. She raised shaky hands to the task but pull as she might she could get her arms to lift enough to make it come off. To her surprise Severus chuckled at her.

“Here, allow me to help.” He effortlessly lifted it over her head, but said, “I would have thought you’d be in your pyjamas by now.”

“Harry came to see me. I’m hoping that we’ve come to an agreement,” Hermione told him softly.

“Indeed,” Severus replied. “Oh dear, that bloody cat has injured you badly, look at all the tear marks. Never mind I’ve added some healing draught to the bath water, but I think you need to wash the worst of this off in the shower first, especially the soot from your lovely hair.”

“You like my hair?” Hermione squeaked in disbelief.

Kneeling before her, Severus gave a soft tilt of his lips as he undid her shoes and removed them and her socks. “Yes, I do. May I take your jeans off?”

Hermione placed her shaking hand on his cheek making him look up at her. “Severus, just undress me, you are my husband, and I have no qualms about you seeing me naked.”

Even though Severus noticed that she blushed as she said it, he nodded and started removing her clothes. When she was down to her tee-shirt and underwear, and he’d removed his own shirt and coat, he said, “It is too cold to undress completely out here, allow me to take you into the bathroom. I can close the door and more easily heat the area.”

So that is what he did. He carried her into the bathroom and rested her against him with an arm securely around her waist as he started the shower. Then he used magic to finish removing their clothes and he stepped under the warm water still holding her.

Despite her fatigue, she revelled in the feeling of Severus washing her hair as she leant against his chest with her arms around his waist.

As soon as he’d cleaned the soot and blood from her, he murmured, “I think we should move to the bath.”

Hermione nodded, and managed to walk, with Severus’ help to the bath. As soon as she was placed into the water the sting of the multiple cat claw wounds subsided and she sighed in audible pleasure. She felt a renewing surge every time he sloshed the flannel with the healing potion mixed with bathwater over her skin. As soon as she was feeling comfortable again, she turned her head to look at him. She didn’t have the courage to look down, she concentrated on his face and soon her focus became his lips and without warning she leant forward and kissed him.

At first her kisses were little tentative touches of lips, but soon they were sharing passionate explorations of each other’s mouths, and she found that Severus’ kisses were like a drug to her, and she wanted so much more.

He turned her and settled them together with her sitting across his lap in the large round bath tub, and that was when Hermione became aware of something she’d only ever dreamt about. It was the evidence that Severus wanted her, and it was hot and hard and poking her in the thigh. Being the Gryffindor she was, she slipped her hand around it and started stroking him while they continued to kiss.

She was very proud of herself when a long low moan slipped from him in response to her ministrations, and his hands started to do some exploring of their own. She hissed in a breath when his hands cupped her breasts and moaned into his mouth as his fingers found her nipples and started lavishing attention on them.

Hermione increased her strokes up and down his rigid manhood in answer. “I want you,” she told him.

One of his hands slipped lower and Hermione shuddered as his fingers teased her softly, carding carefully through the short curls between her legs. One of his long fingers glided into her folds and started rubbing deliciously over the bundle of nerves that no man had touched before.

Hermione had never allowed anyone else access to her body, she knew that there had only ever been one man she wanted, and she finally had him. “Take me to your bed,” she panted, against his neck, just before she whimpered and moaned her first orgasm at another’s hand.

Severus was not about to turn down an offer like that, and he lifted them both out of the bath and wandlessly dried them as he hurried to get Hermione into bed and warm. As her back connected with the mattress she started shifting sideways and pulling Severus in on top of her, not happy until he was settled between her thighs.

There was no time for thoughts of anything, other than the predominate force that was pulling them immovably together. Now they had come this far, there was no time for thoughts of a better time or of other things that needed to be done, their bond was calling them to finally unite.

Surging forward without conscious thought, Severus felt Hermione stiffen slightly as he buried himself inside her, only realising after he was in that he had just breached her maidenhood as well. He was just about to start thrusting when the thought of what a prized potions ingredient they had just created entered his mind. He summoned his wand and placed the tip where they were joined, and whispering a spell he withdraw it again.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, and he kissed her. “Willingly given maiden’s dew is more valuable in potions making than phoenix tears,” he murmured. “Is it willingly given?”

“Oh yes,” she replied, smiling and pulling his head down to kiss him.

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you too much?”

“No you didn’t, now move,” she commanded, between kisses.

“Bossy witch,” and he smirked his patent smirk at her and did finally thrust. They both moaned at the feel of it, and gave themselves over to the bliss of the energy building between them. Neither of them noticed that they were glowing with energy, they were both so consumed with the pleasure they were feeling.

Severus could feel his release so close, but he was determined that they should cum together and he kept his need in control until he heard Hermione’s voice rising in a wail of completion and her muscles squeezing and milking him so perfectly that he just could not hold on any longer. His voice joined hers and their bond ignited completely. A wave of magic washed over them leaving them utterly boneless and euphoric.

So caught up with these feelings and each other, they did not notice that once it had washed over them, that the bolt of pure light disappeared under the door and shot off up the hallway, nor did they see it split in two as it did so. One half keep going on its trajectory up the hallway, looking for the witch in need of healing, while the other disappeared.

Lucius was dozing with his head cradled in his arms on the side of the bed, but he suddenly heard Narcissa take a deep and pure breath. His head shot up and he saw a golden glow starting to dissipate and his wife’s clear blue eyes looking at him. “What’s wrong, are you worse?”

“No,” her soft voice told him. “I feel weak, but fine… just fine.”

Lucius was suddenly on his feet with his wand in his hand. He cast the runes over her that told him her condition, and an audible sob left his lips when he saw that her lungs were clear, and the curse that had been about to kill her was gone.

Swooping down to her, he pulled her up and crushed her against his chest, kissing her head. “You’re cured, I don’t know how, but you’re cured.”

“Lucius, come to bed,” she whispered. “Hold me.”

“Certainly,” and letting her go momentarily, he undressed and climbed in on the other side, as many miles away in St. Mungos another witch stopped wincing in pain and glanced up at her green-eyed husband who was looking worriedly at her. They both saw the golden light swirl around her swollen stomach and she felt her contractions stop.

“That felt like ‘Mione’s magic,” Harry said, “But how, she’s…” and he watched Ginny’s healer casting runes over her.

“Whatever that was, it’s stopped the contractions and closed your cervix. If we can make it just another month, this babe has a good chance of being born healthy now,” the healer told them. “Isn’t magic wonderful, what a Christmas gift,” she smiled at them. “Try to get some sleep now, both of you.”

~~~***~~~

It was a sunny winter’s day when Severus woke the next morning. Hermione was curled up against him and he had his arm possessively around her. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, but that was when it struck him, there should be coughing coming from the other room. Terror gripped his heart, he had been asleep and he should have been brewing potions. _Has Cissy died because of my negligence, oh no!_ Trying not to disturb Hermione he slipped out of bed with his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he grabbed his dressing gown and hurried out of the bedroom.

He made it to the open doorway of Narcissa’s room and saw two blonde heads in the bed. They were cuddled up together and he could see Narcissa’s chest rising and falling evenly. His brow furrowed, but he retreated from the room and closed the door as he left.

Wandering back into his own bedroom, he went to the bathroom. On his way back he saw his wand where he had discarded it the night before. He doubled back and saw the precious ingredient glistening in its crystal phial on his work bench. He picked it up and placed it securely in his store between his phials of phoenix tears and unicorn blood. He strengthened the many wards around the precious ingredients and walked back to the bedroom.

By the time he had slipped back into bed, he had fathomed what had happened to make Narcissa better, and he smiled. However, that expression quickly turned into a scowl when he realised why Dumbledore had wanted control over them so badly. This made him summon his elf. “Luta,” he called softly, his voice cracking slightly thinking about what they had almost been robbed of.

“Yes master?”

“Thank you, for what you did last night,” he told her. “Are you certain you are unharmed?”

“Yes master,” and she smiled. “Would master like his coffee?”

“No, not yet,” and he felt Hermione’s arms go around his waist. “That will be all, Luta.”

“Very good, master,” and she popped out.

Rolling over, he saw amber-flecked eyes watching him. “Where did you go?”

“I went to check on Narcissa,” he replied.

“And?”

“She appears to have recovered.”

“Oh, I am pleased, but how, you were here with me?”

“I think it was something to do with our bond. When it ignited last night, there would have been an excess energy produced, and if I’m not mistaken that energy must have taken it upon itself to go in search of things that are close to our hearts that needed fixing. Remember the bit in the book that talked about hearts directions for acts of healing.”

“Are you saying that us having sex has cured Narcissa?”

He chuckled. “I’m fairly certain that it was only a one off because it ignited out bond, but yes, I suppose that is what I’m saying, and your half probably went in search of someone to cure as well.”

“Well that’s weird. I wonder who,” she pondered, but then grinned cheekily at him. “Want to test the theory?”

“I thought you never ask,” he smiled in return, his mouth already adoring her neck.

“Everywhere you kiss tingles,” she murmured.

“Well, let’s see what happens when I kiss here,” Severus’ beautiful voice replied, and he drew one of her nipples into his mouth.

Hermione moaned loudly and arched up against him as he lavished attention on her breasts, and his fingers migrated down over her stomach to start pleasuring her. However, he was stopped by her hiss of breath.

Abruptly recoiling, he apologised. “I’m sorry, love, I got carried away. Of course you’ll be sore this morning. I’ll prepare you another healing bath, and then once we have you right you can tell me exactly what happened last night.”

~~~***~~~

By the time they got out of the bath it was breakfast time, and Hermione was in need of her clothes and other belongs from Hogwarts. The clothes she had arrived in last night were not only ruined by the soot from the very little used floo connection, but Crookshanks had managed to tear holes in them with his claws. “I’ll take you shopping tomorrow, and we’ll get your belongs for you today,” Severus said, as he watched her using a cleansing spell on yesterday’s underwear with his wand.

“Yes, I really need my things, especially my wand.”

“Actually, love, I do not think I would ever trust your wand not to turn on you after last night. Albus will know that it is locked in the infirmary, and he is likely to jinx it as punishment for not falling for his trick last night.” He saw Hermione’s brow furrow. “He tried to imperialise you.”

Her brow knit together further, and she sighed. “Surely he didn’t try to do that just to get you to agree to stay at Hogwarts?”

“No, I believe that he wanted the energy that our bond produced last night.”

“Why?”

“He’s a very selfish old wizard, he probably had some hair-brained scheme to regenerate himself.”

Hermione huffed and looked affronted. “That makes him as bad as Voldemort.”

Severus smiled at her. “There never really was much of a difference between them, you know. They were both egotistical, arrogant and couldn’t be told, and for all his talk about love, look what Albus put everyone through when there were much easier ways to end the war.” As he was speaking Severus pulled a pair of trousers, a shirt and a frock coat from his wardrobe and taking his wand back from Hermione he shrank them to fit her, also transfiguring them to make the outfit more feminine as he did so.

This made Hermione hug him. She looked up into his face and pulled his head down to meet hers. “I love you,” she murmured, before she kissed him.

Severus gathered her to him in a tight embrace. “And I love you too, my witch.” He buried his head in her hair, and willed it not to happen, but he wouldn’t have been able to stop it even if he’d been able to muster all his control and discipline.

Hermione felt him crushing her to him, and then heard his breath hitch before something wet hit her brow. “Severus?”

He tried to hide it, but he sniffed.

“What’s wrong?”

He wiped his eyes and smiled at her. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. It’s just that I’ve never been this content.” His hand came up to cradle her cheek. “I never dared to dream that I could be this happy.”

“Well get used to it, because you’re stuck with me now,” and she smiled at him as her hands arrived either side of his face. Hermione couldn’t believe how he was being so honest with her, and she smiled, and standing on tip-toe she kissed him. She couldn’t stand on her toes for too long because her legs were still healing from the moon Grindylow and now from Crookshanks, but she gave it a good shot.

Releasing her once they needed air, Severus helped her dress and they laughed about being a pigeon-pair.

While they were eating breakfast, Lucius came into Severus’ rooms. “Ah, Madam Snape, you do look much recovered this morning.”

“Err, t-thank you, Mister Malfoy, but please call me Hermione,” she told him placing her hand over Severus’. “Severus is an excellent healer.”

“Indeed, he is, and you must call my Lucius,” and he sat down as Severus held up the coffee pot to offer him a cup. “Cissy is cured, did you know, Sev?”

“Cured, you say.”

“Yes, the curse is gone. About one this morning, something happened, a golden light, and it took that odious witch’s curse away.” Lucius took a sip of his coffee, and watched the slightly smug looking pair in front of him, eventually he spoke. “I do not wish to be indelicate, but could it have been excess energy from a bond completing itself?”

Hermione blushed slightly, knowing what the blond wizard was asking, but Severus was more to the point. “I came to the same conclusion when I checked on Cissy this morning while you were both still asleep.”

“Then happy Christmas, what would you both like, I’ll will give anything, you’ve given me my Cissy back.”

“Oh, Mister Malfoy… L-Lucius, we do not want anything,” Hermione started. “Remember, giving at Christmas is what it’s all about.”

“No, I insist. Oh, I know, a wedding. A proper wedding with all the trimmings. Cissy will love to help you plan it. Anyway, I better get back to her, she is still sleeping; we will see you both later.” He got up and started towards the door, but turned when Severus spoke.

“Would you accompany me to Hogwarts later, I will need to clean out my quarters and retrieve Hermione’s belongs.”

“And sorted Albus bloody Dumbledore out,” Lucius added, as he smiled evilly. “That would be my pleasure.”

“I would like to come too,” Hermione said, knowing she would be in for a fight.

“I don’t want you anywhere near that man,” Severus told her.

“But it was me he tried to curse.”

“True,” Severus replied, his expression still unyielding.

“And I’ll have both of you with me.”

“Hermione, love, you have no wand, and you shouldn’t be using magic any more than necessary at the moment,” Severus tried.

“I do not wish to get in the middle of things, but Severus has a very good point. Allow us to deal with the melding old fool, you could not sustain another attack on your magic at present,” Lucius said. “Besides, if I go with Severus, I would hope that you might stay with Narcissa. Draco has disappeared off again this morning, and I do not wish to leave her alone just yet.”

Hermione saw both of their reasons, and she nodded. “Okay, I’ll stay here.”

Severus lifted her hand that was still over his and kissed it.

This made Lucius smile. “You have no wand, I have a wand that might suit,” and he hurried out the door. He was soon back and carrying a wand. “This belonged to my niece, she was a witch about your age when she died. She too was very powerful with a strong, analytical mind, and a delicate and loving creature,” he told Hermione.

Hermione saw the sadness in his face as he offered her the wand, but the moment she plucked it from his hands she felt its core connect with her, and her attention shifted to the delicate wand. She gave it an experimental flick, making a cascade of golden stars erupt from the end. She smiled, “It’s perfect,” she whispered, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, you are a perfect match for it,” Lucius told her.

“What was her name… your niece?”

Severus, who had been watching the scene quietly, suddenly realised how painful it was for Lucius to speak about Hermia, and he tried to take Hermione’s attention away from that line of questioning. “Oh here we go,” and he smiled at her. “My dearest finger-wiggling witch, do you have to know everything?”

“I only asked her name,” Hermione said, innocently.

“We both know that will only be the tip of the iceberg,” and he squeezed her hand lovingly.

Hermione blushed, and Lucius said, “Her name was Hermia Rosier, she was my sister’s daughter… and she was twenty two when she died,” but his voice betrayed the emotion that he felt, and he swallowed hard before smiling tightly. “Excuse me, it has been a trialling twenty four hours.” He took what could only be described as a cleansing breath. “We are very pleased to have you here, Hermione, I hope you feel at home. I must see if Cissy has woken,” and he was gone.

“You were trying to stop me, weren’t you?” Hermione asked softly.

Severus gave her a sad smile. “You’ve only ever heard of the atrocities committed by death eaters, you have never heard of what the so-called side of light was guilty of, but today is not the day to speak of it.”

Hermione nodded and changed the subject. Actually, in her research before the end of the war she had read of many acts that had been reported as glorious victories for the side of light, that in her mind had been nothing more than butchery of purebloods, whether guilty of supremist views or not. She took a deep breath of her own and smiled at him. “So, where are we?” she asked.

“In France, Lucius and Narcissa quit England as soon as the trials were over, Narcissa couldn’t deal with the memories at the manor, and just quietly, I don’t think Lucius could either.”

“I don’t blame them, it must have been terrible living with such a man, and seeing the kind of things that happened,” Hermione whispered.

Severus gazed at her for some time. “Come here,” he said finally, and pulled her into his lap. “I think we have wallowed in the past enough for the moment. I have something for you.”

He reached inside his coat and pulled out a small square, velvet covered box. “It is probably quite redundant to ask you if you would like to marry me, so I’ll just give you an engagement ring, shall I?”

“But I thought we were married?”

“We’re hand-fasted, and technically that means married, but since you were not there for it, I would like to take Lucius up on his offer and publically declare my love for you, in a proper service, so you can have the wedding you’ve always dreamed about.” He opened the box, and heard Hermione gasp. “This is a family heirloom, but if you do not like it, I will buy you another.”

“It’s beautiful,” she gushed, holding out her hand for him to put it on.

Once it was fitted and had sized itself to her finger, she held her hand up in front of her face to examine the diamond and emerald ring that now resided on her finger. There was a large, square-cut emerald in the centre, surrounded by small diamonds and then under that a skirt of four large emeralds that formed the corners of a rectangle which was filled in with more diamond chips.

“Oh, I love it,” she told him, hugging him.

Severus chuckled and held her tight, but then he stated seriously. “You don’t know what I suffered when I saw that moon Grindylow, it certainly made me pull my head out of my arse as far as you were concerned. I can’t believe I was just going to let you walk away.”

“As I told you two nights ago, I would not have let you.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” and his lips covered hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:-**  
>  _You might think that this sounds like the end, but there will be more. I may not update as quickly, as I changed this story last chapter, I had another direction already written (I do that a lot), so now I’m going to have to write as I post._  
>  Oh, BTW, I also downgraded the rating on this one to M on both sites as it’s not as racy as I had planned it to be. For all of you (and anyone else) who were looking for pure smut, I’m about to post such a story here in the near future.


	7. A New Place To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Here was are again dear readers. Thank you for your alerts and wonderful reviews, I appreciate them all._

It was Christmas morning and Poppy Pomfrey was on her way to check on her only patient. “Good morning, M-Miss,” she started, but her greeting died on her lips as she saw the empty bed. “Miss Granger?”

“Ah, good morning, Poppy,” Severus stated, coming up behind her.

* * *

The matron looked slightly panicked as she turned to face him. “Severus,” she stated in return, taking a gulp of air before hurrying on. “Miss Granger appears to be gone.” Then her eyes took in the tall blond wizard behind him. A gasp of surprise, and perhaps something else escaped her, followed by her top lip rising at the corner minutely as she said curtly. “Mister Malfoy.”

“Madam,” Lucius responded cordially, even as he took in her displeasure at seeing him.

“Yes, my apologies for not getting here before you discovered that. I had cause to collect Hermione late last night,” Severus went on, also seeing Poppy obvious dislike for Lucius. “She is perfectly well, and comfortably installed with me.”

The matron gasped. “She is still a student, Severus.”

“Actually no, Hermione is an adult who through no fault of her own is only just finishing her schooling,” he replied evenly, taking in the matron’s tight-lipped expression. “I have come here to grant you the courtesy of informing you of her whereabouts so you will not concern yourself further. I also wish to collect her belongings.”

“This is most irregular,” Poppy stated.

“As were the circumstances which made me collect my wife last night,” Severus countered, tightly. “Now if you will be so kind as to allow me access to her room, we will be on our way.”

Poppy gave him a hard, if not quizzical look, but stepped aside.

“Thank you,” Severus said, quickly entering the room. “I shall also require Hermione’s wand, is it locked in you safe?”

“Yes,” she huffed, and walked brusquely back to her office.

It only took a moment to collect the scant belongings and books from the room. Severus shrank them and placed them in his pocket with her already shrunken trunk.

Accepting Hermione’s wand with a slight bow he and Lucius strode straight to the floo. Poppy had not seemed to notice the odd glow of the wand, nor the fact that Severus had donned thick leather gloves before he accepted the item.

Walking out into the privacy of Severus’ chambers, the raven-haired wizard turned his attention to the pale yellow glow issuing from Hermione’s vine wood wand as his friend spoke.

“Have you already worked out that glow?”

“Yes,” Severus said tightly, his lips curling into a sneer. “It is very typical of the old fool.”

“I’m wondering why the matron did not notice, Hufflepuffs cannot hide emotion.”

Severus’ sneer grew. “That’s the answer, she’s a Hufflepuff. She always called me in where deceptive magic is in evidence, and I’m pretty certain that Albus will have matched this curse only to certain magical signatures.”

“True,” Lucius agreed.

Severus took a final look around to make certain he had not missed anything. He was fortunate that Albus—in fact no one—had visited him in his rooms since his return, because he had only brought a trunk full of possessions with him. His extensive library and ingredients store were resident in his rooms with the Malfoys, as was anything else he held dear. His rooms at Hogwarts were merely a façade, and he had linking spells in place to alert him to any visitors, as he frequently wasn’t there. He now cancelled them and dismantled his emergency floo connection from this end.

“Now to deal with Albus,” Severus said with a sniff of distaste.

 “Indeed,” Lucius drawled. “Do you have everything?”

“Yes, I certainly will not miss this place.”

“No, you only came back because of Hermione,” Lucius squeezed his friends arm to impede his progress, and when Severus stopped and looked at him he said, “I know you never intended to acknowledge your bond with her, but I’m glad you have.”

The Potions master snorted. “I have come to realise since the moon Grindylow incident that I really didn’t have any choice in the matter.”

“You can’t regret this, can you?”

Severus gave a half smile. “No, now I have Hermione in my life I could not go back to not having her.” Then he smirked. “And I do believe that even if I had managed to get her safely out of here without acknowledging anything, once she had graduated she would have badgered me until I gave in.” He smiled fondly. “She is something of a force of nature.”

Lucius laughed quietly. “Yes, I’ve already noticed that. She was organising Cissy so well when we left that when we return I’m sure they will be bosom-buddies.” Lucius’ eyes clouded over, and he murmured, “She really does remind me of dear Hermia.”

“Yes, Hermione’s nature is as very sweet, as Hermia’s was.”

“It still cuts very deeply what happened to Hermia and Rosalynn, and its consequences…” but he stopped speaking, and looked at Severus. “That old bastard upstairs deserves more punishment than we are able to give him at present, what say we bide our time. Break contact with him, and do not show our hand until we have undermined him.”

Severus pursed his lips, he really did want to take Albus to task over Hermione and then be done with him, but he could also see Lucius’ point. “Very well, we will deliver the letters and I will leave his ultimate demise up to you and your political chums.”

“Thank you, Severus,” Lucius said, bowing his head slightly to his friend.

~~~***~~~

The walk to the headmaster’s office was a long one and they were admitted by the gargoyles as Severus spoke the password. “Chupa Chups.”

Lucius asked as they mounted the staircase. “What in Merlin’s name is a Chupa… what was it?”

Severus sneered. “It’s a type of Muggle lollypop. Very sugary and sweet.”

“Ah,” Lucius intoned and raised his eyebrows.

After knocking and hearing a jovial enter, the two Slytherins walked into the office.

“Severus, and Lucius, Merry Christmas. To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you been to see Hermione?” Albus asked, sitting back in his throne-like chair with a smile on his face.

Then Severus saw the reason for the act. There sat Harry Potter with a cup of tea in his hands. “Good morning, Mr Potter,” Severus said, as politely as he could muster.

Harry placed the cup on the side table and remembered that Hermione was now attached to this wizard. “Good morning, Professor, Mister Malfoy. Happy Christmas to you both.” The Gryffindor wizard saw confusion pass through his professor’s eyes and he chuckled. “Yes, I’m surprising myself as well this morning. You see I thought Ginny and I were going to have a tragedy last night, but when it was needed most, magic came from somewhere and healed the damage in Ginny’s womb.” He smiled. “It appears that I will be a father after all. I was just asking Professor Dumbledore here if he had ever heard of anything similar happening.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at Albus, but directed his question to Harry. “And was he able to assist you?”

Harry looked confused for a moment, but then shook his head. He glanced at his mentor and said, “No, he said he hasn’t seen that before.”

Severus turned away from Harry and in his best sarcastic voice he smoothed, “Oh come now, Albus. Surely you know that the igniting of a soul bound can produce such magic?”

Albus smiled tightly but then went on with his innocent act, hitting his hand on his head. “Oh err… yes of course, that could be it, my boy,” he said to Harry.

He then looked at Severus, and the Potions master wanted to laugh out loud.

“I don’t suppose you know who consummated a soul bond last night?” Albus asked, obviously attempting to keep any malice out of his voice.

“In fact I do, and it looks like the energy did more good than I was initially aware of.” Severus turned to Harry. “Hermione will be very happy to hear about Ginevra’s healing, congratulations Mr Potter. I do hope you will both keep in touch with Hermione.” Severus turned away from a stunned Harry Potter and back to Albus, and withdrew two letters from his coat pocket. “Here is Hermione’s withdrawal notice from Hogwarts, and the activation of my out-clause, because you have not met our agreed terms. I stated when I returned to the post of Potions professor for this one year that you would keep no secrets concerning me, you failed to inform me that you knew of my bond with Hermione, so you have failed your side of the agreement.” He took a dep breath. “Both of these are effective immediately.”

“Now, Severus, you can’t leave me to find another Potions professor.”

“Albus,” Severus said, leaning over the large desk. “I will not be manipulated by you, this time.”

“But you had not planned to acknowledge the bond,” Albus stated.

“No, but my hand was forced. Hermione would be dead now if I hadn’t.”

“The moon Grindylow was not my fault,” Albus tried.

“No, it was not, but the fact that you stated you had known about the bond from the moment it flickered into life, some number of years ago and you did not mention it means that you had always planned to manipulate us over it. Especially, considering your behaviour last night.”

“You cannot prove that, Severus.” The headmaster’s blue eyes lost all of their twinkle.

“No, at present I cannot, but knowing me would you really like to push that if you do not grant me this request?” He watched Albus concede then carefully withdrew Hermione wand from his pocket. “Now, would you also care to prove to me that this wand is not tampered with, Albus. It has a most peculiar glow about it that it did not have last time I saw it.”

Albus changed tack to the concerned headmaster again in a moment. “Oh dear,” he tutted.

“That’s Hermione’s wand,” Harry added.

“Indeed it is, but it is no longer of any use to her as someone has cursed it while she was in the infirmary.”

Harry reached his hand out to pick it up, but Lucius’ hand gripped his wrist.

“It should not be touched, Mr. Potter,” he stated smoothly.

Harry wrenched his hand from Lucius’ grasp and glared at him, but did not say anything. He looked to Dumbledore and was puzzled to see anger on his face. Of course Harry jumped to the wrong conclusion, and was suddenly in Severus’ face. “Did you do this?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “How predictable,” he growled. “As usual you’ve jumped to entirely the wrong conclusion.” The Potions master took a deep breath. “Since I’m in an exceedingly good mood today, I’m going to give you a piece of advice, Mr Potter. Not all is as it seems, search your mind for the facts, and talk to Hermione.”

Taking a step back, he turned to the desk and carefully picked up Hermione’s wand. “This is a pity, but it will prove something,” he said, and he set the wand to hover and aimed his ebony wand at it.

He was just taking aim when Dumbledore shot out of his chair more nimbly than anyone would have thought and exclaimed, “No!”

“Why?” Severus questioned.

“I can cure the curse.”

“Can you?” Severus asked, his raven eyebrow aloft.

“Yes,” and he raised his own wand, and the wand stopped glowing.

Severus looked at Lucius and they started towards the door. “Nevertheless, I would still never let her trust it again. _Confringo_ ,” he hissed, and the wand disintegrated, embedding shards in several pieces of furniture as it blew apart, and the flash as the core ignited was blinding. “Good day, Albus, Mr Potter,” Severus stated and they were out the door even as the two Gryffindors were still sheltering from the blast.

It was moments like these that Severus Snape was certain that there had been some advantages to being a death eater, and he pointed his wand at the window next to them and the glass disappeared. By the time Albus had regained his senses, the window in the hallway had its glass back and the only evidence that two wizards had been standing there moments before was the still flapping tapestry on the opposite wall from the wind that had momentarily blown through the glassless window. The two wizards in questions were mere trails of black smoke that blended in with the brewing storm clouds high above Hogwarts.

They apparated away as soon as they were clear of the wards and landed in Severus’ rooms laughing so hard that they both collapsed on the floor. Severus quickly turned and disconnected the floo connection, severing it permanently from this end as well, and they looked up as Hermione came running into the room with Narcissa following slowly behind.

“What did I tell you, they’re a pair of delinquents when they get together,” Narcissa told Hermione as she placed her hands on her hips. “What have you two been up to?”

Lucius jumped to his feet and smiled at his wife, collecting her up into a hug. “How are you?”

“Do not change the subject on me, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you and Severus have been up to something.”

“We merely did what we said we were going to do.” He kissed the end of her nose. “Now, I think we should allow the newlyweds to celebrate a little, don’t you think?” He started towards the doors with Narcissa still in his arms. “Christmas dinner will be at eight tonight,” he called back to Severus and Hermione as he shut the doors behind them.

While Lucius had been taking Narcissa to task over her allegations, Hermione had dropped to her knees in front of Severus, and he had pulled her down with him and was kissing her heartily. They both heard Lucius’ announcement, but neither replied to him.

“I missed you while you were gone,” Hermione murmured, running her hands over him.

He smiled and agreed. “Yes, I’m glad to be away from there now, permanantly. Now, it is Christmas morning, and we have nothing to do. I propose that we go back to bed.”

Hermione gave him a cheeky grin. “I would agree with that,” and she was already taking her clothes off as they got up off the floor.

“Did you know that our magic last night also healed Ginevra Potter?” Severus told her.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. “How do you know that?”

“When we went to Albus’ office, Mr. Potter was there. He was attempting to find out how the healing had happened.”

“So, he knows now?”

“I was not specific, but Albus took my meaning, and as far as that was concerned that was all I was interested in.” He kissed her. “I did try to encourage Potter to speak to you about things, but I do not know if I was successful.”

“You, encourage Harry, oh Severus,” she stated in serious, mock horror, before giggling.

“That’s enough of your cheek, Madam,” he responded archly, but then caressed her face. “I’m sorry, but I had to destroy your wand, he had cursed it as I feared.”

Hermione was surprisingly pragmatic. “I am told that when people grow up it is not uncommon for them to put their first wand away and purchase a new one. Did you do that?”

“Yes, my current wand is my third.”

She shrugged. “So, I guess there is not that much difference, although I had always thought I’d hand my first wand onto my daughter.”

Severus kissed her. “We will have Ollivander create a replica for you. You can teach it the basics and then put it away for our daughter.”

Hermione grinned at him. “That sounds like a grand plan,” she agreed, entwining her arms around his neck. “But I am planning on working out a way to get Professor Dumbledore back for what he’s done. It doesn’t sit well with me that he is unaffected by what he has attempted, and in a position of great power, who knows what else he’s manipulated over the years.”

Sighing, Severus nodded. “You are correct, of course, we are far from finished with the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore.”

“Good,” she agreed.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked.

“Surprisingly well.”

“No weakness?”

“No.”

“Soreness?”

“No, although my legs are still a little sore.”

“Well, let’s get you off your legs then,” and his mouth started devouring hers as he lowered them to the bed. Magic finished what hands had started and soon they were both naked and entwined together, their tongues battling.

This time as Severus’ fingers started where they’d left off earlier, Hermione moaned into his mouth in encouragement, and opened her legs wider.

Severus was suddenly filled with a desire to catalogue more of his witch, and he started kissing down her body. His fingers continued to work and his mouth adored her skin, and soon the room was filled with soft moans and groans of pleasure.

Hermione was lost, her world was mere sensation, and only contained the two of them. Every kiss and lick sent fire curling through her. This was how it was supposed to be, she was certain of that, regardless of her previous lack of experience. Then she felt a new sensation, and she became aware that while his hands were still caressing her body that his mouth had arrived somewhere that she had never dreamt might be possible, and that every teasing movement of his tongue was making her wild with want, and she started expressing that want loudly.

Her back was arched up off the bed and her hands were fisted in the sheets, and suddenly she stilled and screamed she came powerfully. Hermione lay there boneless and panting for what seemed like an age, simply floating after such a powerful experience of bliss. She was aware of Severus still kissing her gently, and she wiggled, with great effort, trying to indicate that she wanted him to come back up her body.

He appeared to take the hint and his smirking visage appeared over her. “Madam?” his lovely voice smoothed.

At this moment Severus’ voice was like pure chocolate melting over Hermione’s senses like liquid silk and she groaned in the back of her throat, surely this was perfect. “I love your voice,” she gushed. “Talk to me more.”

“What would you have me say?” he smiled, before his tongue came out to tease one of her nipples, flicking it back and forth with the hard tip.

She groan. “Anything,” she sighed, as he closed his mouth over the object of his teasing and he sucked hard.

Lining himself up he carefully entered her, and his voice rumbled a laugh, kissing up towards her ear as she sighed at being stretched around him.

“What would you like to know?” he whispered hotly into her ear, coordinating his words with pulling out to push back in slowly. “Would you like to know that you have the most beautiful pussy I’ve ever seen?” He thrust once more. “Or that your juices taste like ambrosia, hmm?” Another push, and this time he swivelled his hips when he was completely seated. He smiled hearing Hermione’s guttural groan. “Then perhaps,” he whispered, and a groan of his own rumbled from his chest. “You wish me to tell you that your skin tastes like fairy-floss, and that I could happily lick you all day.”

His eyes sort hers and his eyebrow rose, he saw her physically shiver at the gesture and he laughed. “Yes, you wanted me to tell you all of those things,” and rising up over her further, he joined their hands, linking their fingers and placing them on the bed either side of her head as he started thrusting in earnest, no more playing.

Their eyes were locked together, and Hermione became lost in his dark orbs. That feeling that there was champagne in her veins started to take her over again, and without knowing why she was doing it, she started rising to meet each of his thrusts. This increase of sensation got a grunt of approval each time she did it, and soon all thought left her, there was only sensation and that delicious aching need that was consuming her.

Each of Severus’ grunts were answered by a tiny whine, and as they got closer to completion the pitch ascended and the rapidity increased, until there was silence and then a torrent of sensation flooded them as they fell into bliss.

Severus collapsed onto her, spent, and her arms and legs instinctively wrapped around him tighter, welcoming his weight. After a time, he tried to roll off, but she whimpered and held him there, loving the feeling of him pushing her into the mattress. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I you,” he breathed and kissed her temple. “But you must let me off you, I’ll squash you.”

“No, I like it,” and her shaky hand came up to stroke his face as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

He smiled one of his little half smiles at her, and started kissing her face and neck. “My beautiful witch,” he murmured, and noted that she renewed her grip on him.

~~~***~~~

Christmas dinner was a formal affair, and Hermione was happy she finally had her belongings. The whole day had been a haze of dozing and making love, and as they walked down to the family dining room she did not have a care in the world.

Not even the prospect of meeting Draco Malfoy once more worried her. His parents were being lovely to her, and she didn’t care how he was, she was not going to allow it to worry her. Besides she had a notion that Severus would never allow him to upset her.

What she hadn’t been prepared for though was cordiality. They entered the sitting room and Lucius was instantly plying them both with drinks, a champagne cocktail for Hermione and Firewhisky for Severus, but she was terribly shocked when Draco rose from his seat next to his mother and came over to greet them.

“Good evening, godfather,” and he nodded to Severus.

“Draco,” Severus replied, watching carefully as he turned to Hermione.

“Well, this is a surprise, mother tells me that you are engaged. Congratulations,” and he held out his hand to Hermione.

Hermione was distressed that her hand shook as she extended it, but she managed, “Yes, thank you,” and watched as he bowed over her hand. Then Narcissa called for Hermione to sit with her and she gratefully escaped, saying, “Excuse me, please.”

Dinner was wonderful. As much as she used to love Christmas with the Weasleys, Hermione was used to a more elegant Christmas with her own family and a spike of sadness at that memory made her sigh, but she didn’t dwell on it. She mentally shook herself, if this was the replacement for her family Christmas then she could accept it graciously. These people were nothing like she thought they would be, and despite their shared former history she found herself liking the family of aristocrats, yes, even Draco.

Hermione found out that he had completed his NEWT exams with a private tutor, and was now Lucius’ second in command at Malfoy Industries. However, as the meal progressed the speed with which the youngest Malfoy descended into drunkenness shock her, and she considered that he may have just as many wounds from the war as they all had. She was chastened to realise that she had never really thought of him as a person before, and she started to feel very sad for him.

Of course, now Narcissa was recovered the subject of wedding plans was high on her agenda, and she wrestled a date from Hermione and Severus before the meal was done. It was settled they would marry on April third. “Once you’ve had a chance to explore, you’ll find that this estate has several lovely spots for a wedding,” she enthused. “We will show you tomorrow, if you like.”

Hermione shot a glance at Severus and smiled. “We would like that.”

“Horseback,” Lucius put in. “Do you ride, Hermione?”

“Umm, not since I was a child, but I know the basics.”

“Good, we will ride then.” He covered Narcissa’s hand. “As long as you feel well enough.”

“I am fine, my love,” and she picked up their joined hands and kissed his.

Draco eyed his parents with what Hermione thought was a fair amount of bitterness, and suddenly rose from the table. “Right, well I’m off to Paris,” he announced without warning, launching out of his chair so fast that it skidded backwards as he started towards the door, with the air of someone trying not to reveal how pie-eyed they actually were.

Lucius gave him a hard look and as he disappeared out the door, he excused himself from the table. “My apologies, I shall return momentarily.”

The blond aristocrat strode from the room and they all heard him call after Draco, however, that was all they heard and Hermione suspected that a silencing charm may have been employed.

Severus grasped Hermione’s hand as it lay on the table, holding it idly as she and Narcissa chatted. He put in a comment on occasion, but on the whole he occupied himself with his brandy until Lucius returned with an icy façade in place. At this point he squeezed Hermione’s hand and announced, “Well, it has been a charming evening, thank you, Lucius, Cissy. However, we will bid you good night.”

“Yes, we’ll look forward to tomorrow,” Hermione added.


	8. From Strength To Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Thank you all, for your fabulous support throughout this story so far, I have enjoyed reading your comments and have loved every one of them. I apologise for the length of time it has taken me to post this chapter things became a bit hectic after New Year. I think there will be two more chapters after this one. Well, here goes, please enjoy…_

* * *

Hermione placed her quill down as the tempus spell reached zero. This was her last exam she was a free woman, she had finished her NEWT exams.

The supervisor rose from her chair. “Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen you are now finished. Leave your papers on your desks and collect your belongings from the back of the hall on your way out.”

It was now February, and while the sharp sting of the wind still prickled at her face as she walked from the examination hall it was slightly warmer than it had been at Christmas. She smiled as she thought on everything that had happened since Christmas day.

Next month she would be a proper student here, well at least she hoped that she would, and that was something she had always wanted. As long as she could remember she’d wished to attend Oxford, and now she was going to go to the wizarding branch of the famous university. Then there was Severus, she sighed as she thought about it. Last month had been a haze of cramming for exams and spending time with Severus, getting to know the wonderful man who lived behind the stern face of her former professor.

Of course, there had been other people there as well. Lucius and Narcissa, had been brilliant, but the big surprise had been two of the other people she had back in her life. Harry and Ginny had owled her once Ginny was out of hospital and they had met up with both her and Severus in Diagon Alley to thank them. While she wondered if her friendship with Harry would be restored to what it had been, she was happy to say that it was well on its way to being fixed. In fact, Harry was standing up as her primary witness next weekend at her bonding to Severus.

However, it had been Lucius and Narcissa who had been the biggest surprises. It had been Lucius who’d organised for her last minute inclusion in the Oxford NEWT catch-up session before the start of their new academic year. The blond aristocrat had taken quite a shine to Hermione, and treated her as an honoured guest in his home. Right from their second full day together, both of them had treated her like family, and in turn she had discovered many things about their life was nothing like her and her friends had thought it would be before the war had ended.

It had all happened so quickly, and they had brought the wedding forward to next weekend to accommodate the fact the she would be starting university at the end of the month. Thank goodness that Narcissa was pretty much running the whole thing. Hermione smiled thinking of her new friend, the woman was an impeccable hostess and Hermione knew she could trust her with her wedding arrangements. They were only planning a small service and reception as there were few people to invite. Initially, she had wondered if there would be a problem as some of those invited had never seen eye-to-eye about anything, but Harry assured her that he wouldn’t cause any trouble, and well, Draco had changed, a lot.

As she continued down into the town to pick up some stationary before going home her thoughts shifted to Hermia. Hermione had felt a connection with the former owner of her new wand as soon as she’d started using it, and she wondered if this was what a daughter felt when she received her mother’s old wand, well something like it anyway. Like her, Hermia appeared to have been good at Charms and Transfiguration, and the wand seemed to instinctively know how to respond.

Lucius had introduced Hermione to a portrait of Hermia, and she had noticed the young woman from the portrait seemed intrigued by her wand’s new owner as she often spoke with her now in their own rooms when Hermia ventured into the portraits there seeking her out.

Severus had quietly filled Hermione in on what had happened to Hermia and her mother, and it had angered her once she’d found out the complete story of the murder of Lucius’ sister and niece, even if she had suspected that the story would be as it was. It had also broken her heart because it should never have happened. There had been numerous despicable deeds performed, even from the so-called righteous members of the Order of The Phoenix, and it was all officially sanctioned by the mightier than everyone, Albus Dumbledore.

In fact, it had been Dumbledore who had caused Hermia and her mother to burn to death in a locked and warded building. They were innocents caught in the cross-fire, but nothing was done to rescue them. It put Albus Dumbledore more firmly into the role of criminal in Hermione’s mind, but she knew Harry would never believe that he would have intentionally allowed two fellow humans to perish while he did nothing, but then she was never planning on telling him either.

By this time, Hermione had purchased her new quills and parchment and was making her way to the apparition point with a smile firmly in place. She happily thought of the three D’s and blinked out of sight. Her destination was now a cherished place, and as for her deliberation about her determination to get there, well that was laughable as she couldn’t think of a place she’d rather be.

Arriving with a light pop on the hearth rug in their sitting room, Hermione looked around and grinned. “Sev!” she called.

“Lab,” came the reply.

When she’d landed she’d heard a Beethoven Piano Concerto quietly playing. _Number three, if I’m not mistaken_ , Hermione thought, and it was playing over methodical, rhythmic chopping sounds that were coming from the next room, and she’d called out even though it was obvious where Severus was.

 

Hermione paused and removed her heavy cloak, and then walked short distance to the lab. She stood in the doorway and rested her head on the frame, momentarily caught by the sight of him and the graceful movements that accompanied his actions. These were accentuated by the fact that he stood at his work station only wearing black trousers, a white silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sturdy black work apron.

 

After a short amount of further expert chopping he tipped the root into his boiling cauldron and finally turned. He smiled as he caught sight of her with her head resting on the door frame watching him. Walking forward he kissed her deeply. “Welcome home, my love, how was your last exam?”

 

“It went well,” and then she grinned at him. “I’m finished my NEWT exams,” she stated, tilting her head to the side to allow Severus to continue to kiss her throat.

 

“Yes you are,” he murmured, placing open mouthed kisses along her jawline. “We should celebrate. Would you care to assist me?” he inquired, taking her hand and walking back towards his cauldron.

 

Severus smiled quietly as he heard the click of her heels on the flag stones behind him, and he picked up the glass stirring rod from the bench before inserting it into the mixture. He felt her drop his hand while she shed her jumper, tied her hair up with a sticking charm and donned the matching black work apron hanging on the hook near the door.

 

As she walked back towards him she was rolling up her sleeves, and after a moment her head arrived around his elbow and he glanced down at her.

 

“You stir, I need one more ingredient,” he said, peering into the bubbling, apricot coloured mixture.

 

Shimmying in between Severus and the bench as he shuffled back half a step to make room for her, Hermione concentrated fixedly on not thinking about how amazing he smelt, or how weak at the knees she felt, or what the heat emanating from his deliciously close body was doing to her, but she forced herself to listen to his count.

 

His left hand softly circled her waist, as she heard him counting. “Thirty two… thirty three,” and then splayd out possessively over her lower stomach to pull her firmly back against him, and this brought her into contact with his already present erection and made her gasp. “Thirty four.” At the same time his fingers started teasing her even though they were not moving. “Thirty five.” The heat seeping through the material of her skirt from where his fingers rested, only a tiny bit away from where she wanted them, was enough to make breathing difficult. “Thirty six.” She forced her erratic breathing to come back under control, and gave in to the powerful urge to lean back against him completely. “Thirty seven,” his voice very close to her ear said, and she laboured hard at regaining her composure, this was so intimate.

 

Once he was certain she would keep going he gracefully extracted his hand out from under hers, slipping it smoothly out as she grasped the stirring rod more firmly.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he murmured right next to her ear, giving her a kiss behind it at the junction where her ear lobe and jugular column met.

 

She felt a shiver go through her as he combined this with his other hand momentarily brushing lower over her still clothed sex before he stepped away.

 

“After this, one hundred and thirty two counter-clockwise, but I should be back before you finish,” he whispered, and turning he strode from the room. The sharp striking of his boots on the tiled floor as he disappeared into his storeroom adding to her anticipation of his return.

 

As she stirred and counted Hermione wondered how he was planning that they would celebrate. Then she grinned, looking around Severus’ state-of-the-art lab, she had never thought that he would be so passionate with her in this, his work domain, but then they were passionate with one another in every other facet of their lives, so she guessed it shouldn’t have surprised her.

 

Still, the first time he had guided her to completion in his lab it had felt strange, but there was also something deliciously wicked about allowing her body to receive pleasure while he was trusting her to keep stirring one of his potions.

 

Hermione was up to one hundred and five of the counter-clockwise stirs when she heard his footsteps returning. She could feel his eyes on her as he paused in the doorway, and she just knew exactly where he was looking, and even vaguely what he was thinking. Feeling his gaze sweeping up from her stiletto-heeled boots, she brazenly slid her legs apart so she was standing astride.

 

The action worked as she was rewarded with his very soft intake of breath and she felt his eyes lingering where the skirt split to reveal her booted leg. His tingling gaze travelled up over the now observable contours of her thighs and buttocks, under the tightness of the material of her skirt, to stop where her legs finished. She stood stock still willing herself not to fidget, and concentrated on the count and her stirring as his eyes sent pulses of pleasure through her where they rested for some moments. Then he was moving back over to where she was, and he was suddenly right behind her again.

 

Without preamble she saw his right hand extend forward and come to rest over hers on the stirring rod, as his other hand landed lightly around her waist once more. It soon slipped down over her hip and around her leg. “Do you know what a little minx you are?” he whispered hotly in her ear as he started kissing her neck again.

 

 “Yes,” she whispered back. “One hundred and twenty,” she recited under her breath.

 

He chuckled. “One hundred and twenty one,” they said in unison and softly he used the hand around her thigh to urge her back against him while he leant over her shoulder and placed the last ingredient, the one he’s gone to his storeroom for, into the cauldron.

 

Hermione waited patiently for eleven more stirs steadfastly attempting to keep air moving into her lungs and stop her knees collapsing as they counted together and his hand wandered closer and closer to where she wanted it. She knew what was coming and that Severus was a master at timing it just right, but she wasn’t as disciplined as him.

 

“What is I lose the count?” she almost moaned, feeling his fingers sliding further around her thigh.

 

“Do you not trust me, Hermione?”

 

“Yes,” she squeaked.

 

“Then you do what I’ve asked of you, and trust me, my love.” As he spoke his fingers had found their way in between her legs, and he heard her groaned exhaling of air as she leant her head back against his shoulder. “Count, Hermione, centre your thoughts on the counting,” he crooned in her ear. “Keep stirring and keep counting.”

 

Hermione finished the stirring, the last seven counts were almost blissful torture as his fingers worked her intimate flesh so expertly.

“Well done, my witch, now give in to your pleasure,” and he guided her hands away from the hot cauldron and pulled her back from the work bench as his whispered spell was dousing the flame under the pot.

He was a master at arrangements, and without really knowing how she got there she found that he had sat in his desk chair and she was spread out over his lap with her back to his chest and her orgasm starting to break over her.

Groaning deeply in the back of her throat, Hermione gave in as waves of rapture which made her feel like she was composed of bubbles of champagne as she arched up off his lap and climaxed. Panting and spent, she collapsed back into his welcoming arms and he collected her into his lap properly.

As reality filtered back in and she opened her eyes, she found him watching her. “Hello,” she whispered.

He smiled. “Hello, witch.”

Hermione’s belly flipped, it was a smile that he saved just for her, she had not seen him grant it to anyone else in the month that they had been together, and certain never before that. She pulled his head forward so she could kiss him.

Their kiss quickly turned from a leisurely exploration into a somewhat desperate quest to get one another naked while a quick apparition changed their position from desk chair to bed. They landed with Hermione on top and she took full advantage, kissing down his body until she was kneeling between his legs.

She had only just learned the art of fellato, and her teacher, who was watching her now with anticipation in his coal-black eyes had been very through in his instruction. Giving him an impish grin she ran her tongue from the base of his impressive tool to the apex, before applying her hands to the base and taking the weeping head of his thick cock into her mouth.

Severus flexed his hips slowly, keeping time to her mouth. The warm wetness of it slowly sending his mind into an unthinking molten state as she engulfed more and more of him with her mouth. Reaching forward he took hold of her head and she groaned her permission around her mouthful, sending another spike of pleasure through him. Slowly he started guiding her head as she pleasured him adjusting her to the exact angle he wanted. She was so eager to please, and he was in seventh heaven, but he didn’t want it to finish here so after several blissful minutes he carefully dragged her mouth off him and met her half way in a heated kiss. Adjusting them with her still on top he guided her down over his shaft until she was impaled on him completely.

There was no sight better than this witch sitting astride his hips with his cock embedded deeply into her. “Lean back, so I can watch,” he instructed.

She knew what he wanted, and leaning slightly backwards she braced her hands on his thighs and started flexing her hips, and rising and falling on him. Soon she was bouncing up down hard and he was rising up to meet her from underneath. The room was filled with the rhythmic bump of the bed, the sound of flesh on flesh and their combined vocal articulation, before Hermione stilled, holding herself down on him as he pushed up into her and they both groaned deeply.

Hermione collapsed onto Severus’ chest and they lay there panting and sated. After some moments, Hermione giggled. “That was a lovely welcome home, thank you,” and she kissed him softly.

“You are most welcome,” and Severus wrapped his arms around her tighter.

~~~***~~~

Over the next week spring seemed to be come early and Hermione started to hope that their special day would be a perfect one. The ceremony was to be an extension of the simple hand-fasting that had happened the night of Hermione’s accident, and all their friends were going to be present. On her side that meant Harry and Ginny, as well George Weasley who had always stood by her no matter what and Neville and Luna, who had only just returned from their travels abroad.

Severus of course only had the Malfoys to invite, but Narcissa had just yesterday asked to invite a family who both they and Severus had socialised with, but who they had lost track of until that very morning.

Severus and Hermione welcomed the inclusion of the Blackwoods. Even though she didn’t know them, Hermione was happy that Severus would have another couple from his pre-war circle of friends back.

Then there was Draco. He was refusing to attend the wedding, making up every excuse he could think of why he shouldn’t come. To the point where his father had plain ordered him to attend and there had been a very heated row.

“Is it me?” Hermione asked Narcissa as they sat having tea that afternoon.

 “It certainly isn’t because of you, dear,” she replied emphatically, covering Hermione’s hand. Then she had put her cup down and sighed. “I do wish I knew what his problem was.”

Hermione covered the hand still resting over hers. “You know what I thought when he walked out at Christmas?”

“No, what?”

“That he was upset that we’re all happy. I think he’s hurting in some way and he’s lashing out at everyone else’s happiness, and it’s got something to do with his own happiness somehow.”

Narcissa nodded, but said, “I’m not so sure, he has been like this since he was fourteen, but it’s been steadily getting worse. I have to admit that both Lucius and I thought that it was all the horror going on around him. Plus his age, but…”

“And nothing happened just before he became… for want of a better word I’ll say, resentful.”

“Well yes actually, now I think about it, it started about the same time as Dolcima went away.”

“Who’s that?”

“Dolcima Blackwood, the daughter of the couple I’ve asked to be included. She’s a year young they Dray, but until the family fled when rumours that the dark lord was rising again started spreading, Draco and her had been very close, almost inseparable.” She laughed. “I even fancied that he might have been slightly in love with her, even though she was only thirteen.” She tilted her head slightly and smiled wistfully. “You know the way he used to look at her.” She sighed. “I guess like you and Severus there could have been a magical compulsion of some kind happening.”

“Apparently, it is more common they people think, well according to the books I’ve read on the subject.” Hermione smiled, “I suppose we’ll just have to wait until Saturday to see.”

They went back to drinking their tea and watching their men coming back from the other side of the garden were the ceremony was to be held. Narcissa gave them a quizzical look, and tsked. “I wonder what they’ve been up to?”

“Yes, they do look rather pleased with themselves, don’t they?” Hermione replied. Then she chuckled, “Maybe they’re just happy.”

“Mmmm, maybe,” Narcissa agreed, “but I think we know them a little better than that, don’t we?” and both witches laughed.

~~~***~~~

The day of Hermione and Severus’ wedding dawned perfectly. They had decided on a ten o’clock ceremony in case the weather closed in as the day progressed. It meant that they all had to be up early, but as nine fifty five came around, Hermione was walking towards Severus on Harry’s arm.

She had chosen a heavy satin gown that had a fur-lined cloak in case it was cold, but so far she didn’t think she would need it. Her eyes were fixed on the raven-haired wizard walking towards her from the other direction with his best friend beside him. Their eyes were locked and she couldn’t have been happier. Their thoughts were swirling together into a heady mix and everything else faded around them.

Harry and Lucius were to be their official witnesses while they said their vows in front of the other guests and as they reached one another they linked hands in a serpentine pattern with their wands together tips pointing to the sky. Their escorts took several steps back to stand with their own spouses and Severus started speaking his part of the vow.

“Hermione, you are the owner of my soul, my other half, my love and my life. I accept this and embrace you, freely giving you all in return.”

“Severus, you are the owner of my soul, my other half, my love and my life. I accept this and embrace you, freely giving you all in return.”

Their magic rose up and swirled around them golden and bright. Then as they said together, “I plight my troth to thee,” the magic around them started pulsing. Once they’d said all the words, and their lips met, their magic encased them and seemed to crack before reforming stronger and brighter, and it caused such a disturbance in the stratosphere that snow started falling from the blue, cloudless sky.

For their small group of witnesses, it was a very emotional ritual, and everyone felt privileged to have been chosen by this private couple to be there. The snow continued to fall and the wedding party and guests made their way back up to the house, to the ballroom.

~~~***~~~

The day had been a splendid success, and Hermione and Severus had now left for their honeymoon. Harry had taken Ginny home early as she didn’t take long to become exhausted now, and George, Luna and Neville had only recently departed after the bride and groom.

Narcissa and Lucius were now sitting with Rosemerta and Constantine Blackwood, happily chatting and attempting to keep their eyes off the young couple who were totally engrossed in one another on a lounge in an alcove across the ballroom.

Narcissa only now realised how close to the truth she had been in her discussion with Hermione those few days before, and just how much of Draco’s womanising and drinking had to do with regret that he thought he’d lost his witch. It also explained why he’d refused the Greengrass girl.

~~~***~~~

They were laying naked on the beach, under the shade of a palm tree on a private island all of their very own. This had been their wedding present from Lucius and Narcissa. They had been here near a week now and the remainder of their wedding was starting to come back to them. On the day they had been too wound up in each other to comment on things, but they had noticed one event, and that was now their topic of choice as they recovered from another round of indulging in one another.

“I feel so sad for Draco,” Hermione murmured suddenly.

“Why?” Severus asked, looking down his nose to where here head was cushioned on his chest.

“He had all that pain bottled up for so long. Did you see the look he gave Dolcima when he saw her, something literally sparked between them?”

“Yes, when they were younger it was the same, but far more intense on Saturday than I’ve ever seen it. I suppose we all should have guessed that there was something going on, especially when he refused to marry Astoria Greengrass.”

“I don’t agree with arranged marriages,” Hermione proclaimed. “We were so lucky to have found one another,” Hermione sighed, reaching up to kiss him.

“I do not believe there was any finding involved,” Severus chuckled.

“Well, it may have been born from necessity, but I’m glad it was.”

Severus’ chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. “And like I ever had a chance.”

“Well, you did really, you could have left me to the moon Grindylow,” Hermione pointed out in a logical voice.

“Yes, I could have, but I chose not to, and I’m very pleased that I saved you. Now, come here, witch,” he said, pulling Hermione up and over him by the waist. “I’ve got something I want you to sit on.”

Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be lowered onto Severus’ proud erection, and they both sighed happily as she laughed and started moving on him.


	9. Time Starts Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _My dear friends, life has taken off since Christmas, but I am determined to complete this story. This chapter is the penultimate offering, and I hope you enjoy it. I have taken a liberty with the name of Harry and Ginny’s second child, but under the circumstances, I thought it warranted. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos for the last chapter, I appreciated them all._

* * *

The month of March saw Hermione starting university, but with one disappointing change for her. Her week of exams had left her very tired and she hadn’t bounced back as she should have so Severus insisted she be checked over by a healer. The results were as he suspected, the moon Grindylow attack she had endured at the start of the Christmas holidays was to blame for her malaise. Difficult feats of magic were draining her magical core and she was tiring more quickly than it should.

Her healer could offer no estimate for how long it would take her to recover, as there was no evidence available on how long it took for the Grindylow venom to be completely out of someone’s system because very few people survived the actual attack. Once they had all the facts—well, as many as they could—Severus urged her to consider her own wellbeing. So the decision was made, and she transferred from the wizarding branch of Oxford to the corresponding branch at the Sorbonne which was much closer to home.

When she really looked at it, Hermione found that she wasn’t very upset about the change, as she had come to realise that her home was now in France and she felt strangely out of place every time she went to England, and also, by changing to a French university she was just cementing her place where she felt she belonged more firmly.

March also brought another, bitterer disappointment for Hermione. It was the month that tiny James Sirius Potter entered the world, and she was ecstatic for her friends. Of course, like anything to do with the saviour of the British wizarding world, it was splashed all over the Daily Prophet, and declared a miracle, as the whole sad story of how Ginevra Potter had been cursed in the final battle and that the damage to her was threatening to leave the golden couple childless, but that Harry was standing by his wife had all been reported by the same paper.

With their announcement, the proud parents named Hermione and Severus Snape as godparents for the Christmas miracle that saved their little boy. However, this was not well accepted, nor it appeared was the offer set in stone. It soon became apparent that nobody cared about the real truth, and an alternative story immerged, the very next day the paper ran another story pronouncing exclusive information on the situation.

As usual the paper had grossly twisted the facts with little regard for the truth and did a complete backflip as it now proclaimed the Snapes to be liars, and that it had been the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore who had saved the Potter baby. Furthermore, Skeeter added that a Death Eater and a girl who hadn’t even finished Hogwarts could not have done something so good, and in fact that both of them had fled England in shame.

So the truth went out the window and Hermione found herself staring at a letter from Harry retracting the offer for them to be godparents to the boy. Harry had done it again, he’d obviously listened to Dumbledore and been convinced it was gospel. Well, the old man was a very convincing liar, but that was not the point, it meant that Harry still didn’t trust what Hermione had said to him, and she was over his changeability.

Severus merely sneered at the headline, and drawled, “How predictable,” but pulled Hermione to him and held her as she cried over it. In his head he swore that this would be the last time her so-called friends would hurt her, and he gently eased the crumpled letter from her balled fist and sent it to the fire, knowing that it wasn’t so much the loss of being a godparent that she was upset about, but that she was just realising that the truth was not the only thing that had gone out the window this morning, any hopes she had of keeping her friendship with Potter had gone with it as well.

“I told you Dumbledore had the idiot under his thumb, don’t cry, love,” he murmured as he rubbed her back.

“But I thought they were our friends,” and she’d looked at him with such hurt in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her back against him. “You said it yourself, love. Your friendship with Potter and Weasley was predicated on a lie all those years ago, and I think it may have just come full circle. I know you feel genuine friendship for them or your half of our gift would not have gone to them. Do you regret saving their baby?”

“Never!” Hermione declared, pulling back and looking at him with fierceness in her eyes.

“Well then, you have the higher ground, my witch. You gave of yourself to them freely and genuinely. It does not surprise me that they are as gullible as to believe the dribble Albus has obviously fed them. Leave them to their own folly. They are not worth your consideration, you are happy and contented without them, we’ve really only seen them once since our wedding.”

“That is true,” she nodded, but her lip slipped between her teeth. “But I feel betrayed,” she told him. “What we gave them was an unconscious outpouring of feeling, and they’ve trampled it.”

“Did you expect better of them,” Severus sniffed haughtily, his lip automatically curling into a sneer. “It is all part of Dumbledore’s revenge for our having outsmarted him. Besides those gullible idiots will always be swayed to one opinion or another, and they have always stamped all over your feelings, and then come back afterwards saying _very how sorry they are_ ,” he scoffed, almost spitting that last words sarcastically.

“You’re right, I have to stay true to what I know is right. My home is here with you, and I am perfectly happy and content. Anyone who does not fit into that must be excised from our lives.” She took a deep breath and dried her eyes. “How about we simply allowed them to do this gracefully…” a smile started to slip onto her face, “and then leave them hanging as to what we might do about it.”

Severus looked at the sly smile his pretty wife was now giving him and his trousers instantly became far too tight for him and he kissed her heatedly. Working his way around to her ear, he licked it. “That is positively Slytherin of you Madam Snape,” and he heard Hermione’s tinkling little giggle at his suggestion, which only stoked the fire under him making him hotter.

Severus started kissing her again and Hermione soon forgot her displeasure as she became absorbed in what he was doing to her and she found herself on her feet and being backed towards their bedroom.

“Severus, I thought we were going to brew this morning,” she squealed, laughing as he continued to kiss and suck at her neck as they walked.

“No,” his muffled voice rumbled. “It can wait, I have some different brewing in mind now. We don’t have any firm plans until this evening and our world is ours to enjoy,” he told her between kisses.

Hermione’s ringing laughter rose again. “You’re a wicked wizard, my Sev.”

“Did I ever say I was anything else,” he replied in a low growl, pulling her closer and rubbing his erection on her stomach as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. “And you’re my wife, would you have it any other way?”

“No,” she managed around her sigh of pleasure, but she wrestled conscious thought back for long enough to say, “Well, at least allow me to answer Harry.”

“Later,” he whispered hotly. “Make the smarmy little cretin wait,” he kissed her, “and sweat for his answer.” Severus chuckled wickedly watching her face breaking into another devious smile.

“Oh yes, that’s an excellent idea,” she declared and started pulling him towards their bed as her hands rid him of his clothes. She pushed him on the bed and quickly shed her own as he watched her.

Moments later she had straddled his hips and was sinking down over him, taking him into her body as they both sighed in pleasure. Severus loved when she did this and he could watch himself disappearing and appearing out of her delicious body.

Seeing him watching the point where they were joined, Hermione leant back against his raised legs and stabilised herself with her hands against his thighs as she increased the pace of her rising and falling. She stretched and flexed her back drawing her breasts closer to his mouth in invitation while she rode him.

Severus brought one hand to her breasts but the other slipped down to where they were joined and started rubbing at her clit. Her breathing instantly hitched and she started panting as the first shudders of pleasure rippled over her. Her movements on him became erratic and he snickered at the effect her had on her.

Without warning he pulled her forward and deftly rolled them. He always managed it without her losing him, and he instantly took advantage of the change in dominance, thrusting strongly into her as he leant down and took the nipple he’d been playing with into his mouth to roll around his tongue.

Hermione’s legs started to shake and her hands roamed both his and her bodies, stroking and feeling as they went. Then she stilled under him and tensed. A long whining wail came from her throat as pleasure filled her senses and her orgasm broke over her.

Severus kept thrusting as her velvet walls milked him and his voice joined hers moments later as he also found his release. He flopped down beside her with the last of his strength.

Hermione pulled him into her arms against her as she kissed his sweaty brow.  “I love you,” she whispered in a breathy voice.

“And I you,” his baritone rumbled next to her ear.

~~~***~~~

This idyllic lifestyle became a pattern for the Snapes. Their rooms on the Malfoy estate were only connected to the main villa by a corridor, and now that Narcissa was cured she and Lucius moved back to their own wing of the huge house leaving Severus and Hermione to themselves.

They remained there as welcome guests, and it became their cherished home. They had what amounted to an entire house to themselves complete with gardens and a greenhouse and they were very settled. They had a large circle of friends, and often interacted with Cissy and Lucius, as well as Draco and Dolcima, who had recently married. In short, they became part of the family, as well as having their own lives. Life was good, and they both flourished within it.

~~~***~~~

It was approximately a year after Hermione finished university that her thoughts turned to other things. Things that she thought she was immune to started to invade her thoughts as the next round of babies started to arrive.

It was January, almost five years to the date since her hasty exit via a sooty floo from Hogwarts, and it was also one week after Dolcima presented Draco with his heir, a little boy called Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, and six week on the heels of Albus Arthur Potter having arrived in the world. They knew of the Potter baby because, despite the garbage it printed, Severus thought it was a good idea to be kept informed of the goings on in England, but we won’t go into what he had to say about the name of the Potter child. Suffice it to say that it was not positive.

It was true to say that following the war, many British wizarding couples called one of their children Albus, because the old headmaster was still thought of as the ultimate hero, regardless of what those who had survived being his pawn or who had fouled up one of his self-important plans and found out about his unsavoury side thought.

In fact, Albus together with Harry were currently the most popular boy’s names in wizarding Britain. Severus growled about their name choice for almost a week, calling them the worst possible sycophants and idiots. Unfortunately Hermione agreed and was tempted to join him in his tirade, because not only had they named their child after a madman, but they had also named Ron and his new wife Susan as god parents, after all that Ron had done, it appeared that they were best mates once more.

That was when Hermione wrote the Potter’s off completely, but despite only hearing of the arrival of Harry’s second child via the Daily Prophet, it started her thinking about what it might be like to have her own child. Then something strange happened to her the afternoon that they were all introduced to the newest Malfoy.

Draco and Dolcima’s proudly gathered their family together, and as Hermione was given the perfect little bundle of blond-headed, sleeping baby to hold, something inside her awoke. It was something that she was not prepared for, and it rattle her to her toes. Afterwards she clung to Severus’ side all afternoon, but maintained a cordial front while they were with their friends. As soon as they entered their rooms however, she started to crumble.

Severus noticed she had suddenly gone quiet as she held the new baby, and that she’d then stuck to him like a limpid. The when they returned home he watched her as she instantly disappeared into their study saying she had something she needed to do. He didn’t believe her, but let her go, even though he could feel confusion and worry almost rolling off her in waves. He took himself to their kitchen and made tea, and it was when he was coming to tell her that it was ready that he heard her talking to Hermia from her portrait on the wall.

Hermione and Hermia were now great friends, and it Saddened Severus—as he knew it did Hermione—that they would never meet in the flesh, but at least they could talk to one another. Of course, Hermione was also friends with Narcissa, but Hermia was her own age, and Narcissa was more of a mother figure.

Severus paused by the study door, out of sight as he heard, “Please Hermione, you look greatly troubled,” Hermia declared.

“No, I’m fine, really.”

“No you’re not, come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

Severus heard Hermione sigh, and finally the problem came out. “I know this question might sound insensitive to someone in your position, but before you died did you dream of having children when you married?” she asked, obviously barely keeping her voice even.

“Of course, doesn’t everyone?” Hermia returned, without addressing that other part of Hermione’s statement, the painted witch knew that her Gryffindor friend felt guilty that she was alive and that Hermia was not.

Hermione sighed. “You see, I didn’t,” she stated flatly. “I could only ever imagine my glorious career,” she snorted. “Sure, I was lonely and I felt very isolated… well until Severus and I came together, and then I felt I was finally whole, having someone I felt completely at one with.” There was a pause which started stretching out.

“But,” Hermia finally prompted, as the listening wizard took a step forward, anxious to hear what was said next.

“And, well now… I am exactly where I want to be.”

Severus sighed in relief, and sagged against the doorframe as he continued to listen.

“So?” Hermia encouraged.

Now watching his wife, Severus saw intense emotion washing over her face, but she calmed herself again, even if the quiver in her voice gave away the underlying turmoil. “So why am I now starting to want what it seems that everyone else has?” She sighed deeply again. “The worst part is,” and Severus heard her voice choke up more as she continued. “I’m not sure what Severus will want, we’ve never discussed it, and I will never do anything that he does not want too… b-but I think I need… I w-want… a c-child of our own,” and to Severus’ surprise she put her head down on the desk and started sobbing.

That’s when he knew that regardless of whether he wanted it or not that he would give her ten children if that’s what her heart desired, he could deny this witch nothing. However, the truth was he’d had similar thoughts as he watched her holding other people’s children, and this afternoon he had actually wondered what it would be like to have a child of their own. He pulled himself from his thoughts as he heard Hermione’s tears becoming desperate, and quickly walked into the room and turned the chair she was sitting in, pulled her into his arms. “There is only one way to find out what I think, my witch,” he murmured, starting to kiss her head until she calmed enough for him to continue. “Perhaps you should ask me?”

“Oh Sev,” she said, inhaling deeply against him. He’s scent calmed her and his arms comforted her, and finally she looked up at him. “I don’t know why I’m being so emotional, I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Come, I’ve made us tea,” he answered calmly, shifting his grip and guiding her into the lounge room. He sat her down and placed a cloth into her hands. “Dry your eyes, my witch, I suspect it’s not as drastic as you think.”

“I-It’s not,” she replied.

He watched her for a long time as he reached into his mind and connected with the energy of the bond between them that in their hectic lives sometimes they lost track of. However, he gasped at what he sensed and he smiled at Hermione. “I believe I know the reason for your emotional outburst, my love,” and he drew his wand from his sleeve. Reaching forward he unbuttoned the middle portion of the front of the woollen dress she was wearing while she watched him, obviously confused, and parted the material. Pointing his wand at her abdomen he said, “Reach into our bond, feel what I have just sensed.”

“What?” she asked, her brow furrowed, but then she did as he asked.

Severus heard her sharp inhale that told him that she had discovered the same thing he had, and even as he incanted the murmured spell and told Hermione what would happen, he knew the result of the spell before it occurred. “If it’s positive my wand tip will glow yellow.” He had only just finished saying the words when his wand tip glowed yellow brightly. He smiled at her. “I believe that any further discussion on the subject of us having our own child is now pointless.”

“I’m p-pregnant?”

“It would appear so.” He watched a smile starting to tug at her lips, and then her forcing it down.

“I wonder how it happened.”

Severus snorted. “H-How it happened?” he laughed. “I believe that our habit of having mad rampant sex as often as possible is the cause of our situation.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “No, I mean, we’ve been taking precautions.”

“Not always.” Severus replied, “And especially lately, we have had several encounters where protection has been…” he raised a raven eyebrow, “forgotten… in the heat of the moment.

She nodded, but her lip slipped between her teeth. “You haven’t told me what _you_ think about it,” she whispered, the emotion back in her voice again.

Severus pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, and then rested his brow on hers. Inhaling deeply to calm himself, he told her, “I won’t kid you, I wasn’t expecting this yet, and I’ll also tell you that until we became a couple, I never expected to be a father, but frankly I’m not unhappy about the prospect.”

Hermione’s concerned expression cleared somewhat and she snuggled into him. “Neither am I,” she told him.

They sat in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts before Severus suddenly said, “And we have discussed it you know… well vaguely anyway.” He kissed her head and chuckled. “Well this is more than vague, but I’m not worried about it.”

“I’m pleased,” she pulled back and looked down at her still exposed mid-riff and said, “I wonder how far along I am, I haven’t been sick or anything.”

“I will take you to our healer tomorrow for your first check-up and we’ll find out.”

“You don’t think that the Grindylow…” and her lip quivered as she captured it between her teeth.

“Hermione, you were cleared two years ago, I’m sure that it will be fine, but we’ll question Pierre closely on it tomorrow.”

~~~***~~~

The greatest wizarding homes are almost sentient, they breathe and stretch with the seasons and have the ability to pick up on the affinities and moods of those living within their walls in order to best make them comfortable. The fact that Severus and Hermione had lived under the roof of the Malfoy estate for a considerable length of time meant that the villa now accepted them as family, and this allowed Lucius to know that something significant had happened in his house that afternoon, and he set about finding out what with his usual network of spies.

After having set his painted sister the task of finding out what was going on, he went back to work, and after a half an hour he was rewarded when the pair of painted witches came back to his study. “Brother, brother,” Rosalyn called. “Dear Hermia has overheard the greatest news,” she relayed excitedly.

“Indeed,” Lucius drawled, not looking up from his ledger, used to his sister’s way of exaggerating things.

“Yes,” Hermia cut in. “Hermione is pregnant, Uncle.”

This brought Lucius’ head up from his work. “Is she indeed,” and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. “Well that’s wonderful, isn’t it?” he told them.

Rosalyn smiled. “Yes, Scorpius will have a playmate.”

“That sister he will. We must have a celebratory dinner tonight,” and he drew his wand. “Cissy,” he said to his fox patronus, “have the chief elf make all Hermione’s favourites tonight, we will have some news from our dear friends.” He looked back to the two ladies in the painting. “So, what else can you tell me about my prospective godchild,” he said, sitting back in his desk chair and stretching his legs.

The two witches looked at one another and then back to him. “I only stayed long enough to hear the news, Uncle,” Hermia stated, “and then I went about to find Mama.”

“Perhaps you will hear more at dinner tonight,” Rosalyn suggested.

“Yes,” he murmured, seeing Narcissa’s silvery, white Burmese patronus slinking in the door.

“What is the news, Lucius, come to my parlour at once, husband, I must know,” the cat said, and evaporated into a wisp of air.

Lucius chuckled and rose from his chair, closing the large ledger. “Excuse me, dear ladies, I am summoned for fun and games,” and as he strode towards Narcissa’s parlour, he reflected that he was immensely content in his personal life. There was only one thorn left in his side, and they only needed something important to fall into place to make the situation bend in their favour, and he sighed, before smiling for Narcissa as he entered her room.

~~~***~~~

That night, Hermione was excited, and they had decided to tell Lucius and Cissy about the baby, even before they knew many of the details, because as Severus said, the house will have already registered the change and no doubt Lucius will have already managed to find out because of it.

However, their whole evening was upset shortly after they sat down for dinner as an unexpected guest arrived.

“My apologies for arriving unannounced,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said as Lucius was called from the dining room to greet him.

“Think nothing of it, Kingsley. What can I do for you?”

“I believe you are attempting to bring down Albus Dumbledore?” the minister inquired frankly.

Lucius laughed as genuinely as he could muster, but wondered if he was about to be handed the last piece in the Albus Dumbledore puzzle. “Whatever gave you that impression, old man?” he smoothed.

Kingsley examined him shrewdly. “Well, if you are not, then perhaps you cannot help me.”

Lucius, ever the consummate diplomat did not react. “Perhaps you would care to join us for dinner. Severus and Hermione are also dining with us tonight, and we may be able to assist you in your quest in some way.”

Kingsley knew that this was a Slytherin way of saying that he would be helped in his mission, and he nodded. “Very kind, Lucius, but I do not wish to intrude on a family dinner.”

“Nonsense,” Lucius replied, and ordered his chief elf to have another place set at table. “You are just in time to hear some wonderful news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOo
> 
> _…And so begins that beginning of the last chapter of our story, and the decline of the monopoly of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of the British wizarding world. (author cackles)- see you soon, dear readers._


	10. Dumbledore's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor earn anything for this story, Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowlings and associate. My plot and any other characters are my own, but nothing you recognise._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> A/N:- _Well, dear readers, here is the last chapter. Thank you for your support and reviews along the way. This chapter does herald the downfall of Dumbledore, however, I have not made it the focus of the chapter, there will be no detailed court scene, just a statement of results, as this is from Hermione and Severus’ perspective and the story is about them. I hope this does not disappoint anyone. Happy reading!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been a thorn in the collective sides of those in the Malfoy and Snape households in some cases for a very long time. Hermione’s escape from Hogwarts was now some five years ago, and all that time Lucius and his allies had been attempting to find a chink in Albus’ armour, but each time they had drawn a blank and they had not been able to dislodge him from his position of trust yet.

However, tonight, it appeared that they were going to be celebrating more than Hermione and Severus impeding parenthood. Kingsley Shacklebolt had travelled all the way to France from Belgium on this cold January evening to meet with them. He was obviously distraught at whatever had happened, and Lucius wondered if perhaps this time heralded the beginning of the end for Albus Dumbledore.

They all sat down to dinner happily, but as Kingsley started relating what had happened cold fury replaced any thought of celebrations around the table. First, Kingsley apologised to Hermione and Severus on hearing their happy news. “I have no wish to sour your celebration,” he said, “but this must be dealt with, and I believe that here I will find like-minded people who are definitely not Albus Dumbledore sympathisers.

It was Hermione who answered. “Every single person around this table has suffered because of Professor Dumbledore, myself included,” she said. “Tell us what has happened, and maybe with the minister behind us…” she glanced at Lucius and Severus, but left the sentence open ended. 

So, as they dined Kingsley related the story. “I have had my suspicions about Dumbledore for years,” Kingsley said. “His treatment of you through the war was criminal, Severus,” Kingsley stated, turning to the raven-haired wizard.

Severus found himself slipping back into the bitterness, and he sneered. “However, you obviously did not feel strongly enough to do anything about it,” he snapped, feeling Hermione’s small hand closing around his. “And you do not know the half of the story,” the Potions master told him, and promptly downed his almost empty glass of wine.

“No,” Lucius added. “There are many, many incidents that can be traced back to Dumbledore’s flagrant disregard for rules, _for the greater good_ ,” he stated with barely concealed anger in his voice as his lip curled. Lucius cleared his throat and followed Severus’ example of downing his glass, before adding, “Especially where Gryffindors were concerned,” and he turned to Hermione. “No offence, my dear.”

“None taken, Lucius. You and Severus have suffered unspeakably because Dumbledore allowed his favoured Gryffindors free rein and then cleaned up the mess later by using the term just quoted.

Lucius toyed with the rim of his empty glass as he watched the charm the kitchen elves used, fill it again before he added, “Yes, many atrocities have been smoothed under the carpet for that reason.”

Kingsley took a deep breath. “It appears then that I have come to the right place. You see I have finally met my tolerance level with Albus and his all-encompassing arrogance, because my niece was almost driven to her death by his disregard of everything that was not on his personal agenda.”

“Oh dear,” both Narcissa and Hermione said at the same time.

“Is she all right?” Narcissa enquired, finishing the sentence.

“No, and I do not think she will be all right, as you put it, for some time,” Kingsley replied.

“What happened?” Hermione enquired.

Now Kingsley did not know that he was about to relate something that those around the table had seen all too often, and he was shocked to see them all agreeing with everything he said. “I appears that Minerva McGonagall, on the instructions of Albus Dumbledore is in the habit of neglecting to punish Gryffindors, especially boys from favoured families, and I do not even want to know the reasoning behind that,” Kingsley sniffed.

“It’s very much like James Potter and Sirius Black were with Severus, they almost cost him his life, but were never punished for it,” Narcissa put in. “Old Slughorn was a Dumbledore sycophant, who ignored our pleas for Severus to be treated in the infirmary after his encounter with Lupin in werewolf form.” Her mouth tightened. “We his peers treated him, but at the time, we had no idea what Dumbledore was grooming our friend for.”

“What!?” Kingsley barked. “He had his plan for you in place even when you were a student, a child in his care?”

Lucius smirked sarcastically. “If that little piece of information shocks you, then I’ll guarantee that you know nothing of his other crimes,” he told him. “You’ll be scandalised when you do hear the whole story.” He glanced around the table at his trusted family and friends before he asked, “What happened to your niece?”

“My niece, Sabine von Brussen, was a third year Hufflepuff.  For a reason I cannot fathom, a trio of Gryffindors who started Hogwarts at the same time Sabine did, decided they did not like her, and once they found out they could get away with it, they teased and bullied her mercilessly.” Kingsley’s eyes tightened. “It all came to a head over the recent Christmas holidays, when it was time to go back to school. I spent Christmas with my sister and her family and Sabine was fine over Christmas… well perhaps a little different, jumpier maybe, but when Ilya and her husband, Henrik sent her back following Christmas, no one expected what happened last night.”

Kingsley seemed to wrestle with his emotions for a time and took a drink of his wine. Finally, he spoke again. “Last night she tried to throw herself from the Astronomy Tower, unable to take the bullying anymore. Thankfully her friends managed to stop her and took her to Pomona.” Kingsley shook his head. “Poor Pomona she’s caught in the middle of it all. I spoke with her today, and she told me that McGonagall was in the habit of saying to her that boys will be boys, and she was sure they meant no harm.” Here he took a break and looked around the stunned table. “I am livid. I convinced Henrik and Ilya to send their eldest child to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons, which is much closer, and this happens. It’s unforgivable,” he finished.

Hermione was mortified, she had tears in her eyes as she looked at Severus. “Maybe we should have said something about what Dumbledore tried with me,” she told him. “Someone has almost died now.”

“It would have made no difference, love,” Severus stated. “You saw what happened when the first Potter child was born. Without someone like Kingsley behind us, and evidence that someone other than a Slytherin or a Gryffindor has suffered then no one would have listened to us.”

Lucius then added. “Yes, we have to get all our evidence before we act, Albus Dumbledore is every bit as dangerous as the dark lord was, and just as slippery. This is tragic, but in another way this has given us the last piece of proof we needed.”

Hermione nodded sadly, and after glancing at Severus she and turned to Kingsley. “Is Sabine safe now?”

“Yes, she is at home with her parents, and was resting comfortably when I left.” He took another sip of wine and smiled. “Now, as it turns out, Albus does not know that Sabine is my niece. Are you able to put that in as your final piece of evidence?”

“You appear to know more than we gave you credit for,” Lucius stated.

Kingsley smiled. “Yes Lucius, I’ve known about your plot for some time. Can we meet on Monday with all the relative individuals and construct a case?”

“By all means, Minister,” the blond wizard stated. “Now, let us eat, our food will go cold.”

The remainder of the dinner was spent in idle chatter and with Lucius silently plotting how to proceed.

~~~***~~~

Later that night, Hermione and Severus were reading in bed, and Hermione suddenly asked, “Why is it important that Sabine was a Hufflepuff?”

Severus placed his book on his lap and turned to her. “Slytherins and Gryffindors—well except for a select few—have never seen eye to eye. The fact that the poor girl belonged to Hufflepuff means that this will not simply be swept under the carpet as more Gryffindor, Slytherin animosity.”

 “But she attempted suicide because nobody stopped those boys.”

He sighed. “Hermione, my sweet, don’t you think that a fifteen year old me thought of doing the same thing when Black and Potter hounded me mercilessly and were never punished for it? I not only had them but when I was forced home again every year all I did the whole time I was there was protect mum. It was a horrible existence.”

“Oh Severus,” Hermione gasped, engulfing him in a hug, her tears already falling as she clung to him tightly. “No!” she cried.

He continued to speak as he held his crying wife. “The blame lies squarely with Dumbledore for everything… and McGonagall. The old bastard must have known what I was going through both at Hogwarts and at home, but he never lifted a finger to help, divide and conquer, it should have been his motto. He did the same thing to the sainted Harry Potter, but the boy’s too stupid to see it. I told Albus what Petunia Dursley was, I may as well have not bothered, he didn’t listen, but the old man was well aware of what kind of home he was sending Potter back to every year, just as he did with me. Both of us were to be his pawns.” Severus took a stuttered breath. “At least this poor girl’s suffering will not be in vain, even though it is tragic. She will be responsible for bringing about the end of the problem.”

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded. “I just wish something could have been done before someone did something like this.”

“Our baby will not know the heartache I have known, he or she will be wanted and cherished,” Severus declared.

“Certainly will,” Hermione echoed. She slid down her pillows and encouraged Severus to follow her. She watched him put his book aside and copy her movements.

“And what have you got in mind, madam?” he asked in his silkiest voice when he arrived to lay on his side opposite her.

Hermione smiled mischievously and slid her hands up to cup his face. “I love you,” she whispered before leaning forward and kissing him.

“And I you,” he answered.

“We are very lucky,” she continued between kisses.

“Yes,” was all he said, and deepened the kiss. Soon he his hands had shifted from her face and were pushing her nightie up.

Breaking their kiss, Hermione raised her arms so he could pull it off, and once she was naked she rubbed herself against him, moaning at the contact as her hands threaded through his raven hair and tangle there, holding him close.

Even in the coldest weather, they were warm and snug inside and Severus always slept naked.

“Oh Severus,” Hermione whispered, feeling his hands sweeping her body and concentrating his attention on her breasts each time they stopped.

Without warning he disappeared under the covers, kissing all the way down her neck and onto her collar bones his hands continuing to blaze a trail down her body, before his fingers were sinking into her already quivering core as his lips were adoring the tight buds atop her breasts.

Tonight was a night to show her how much he adored her, to thank her for the promise of further happiness that lay, cradled in her belly, and most importantly to thank her for being his, for giving him the opportunity he never thought he’d have.

Her soft sighs and groans were like music to his ears and he revelled in the softness that was his lovely wife. He catalogued her growing rapture as his fingers played her like an exquisite musical instrument whose sounds were gasps and panted breathes and then when his tongue arrived to assist his fingers, moans and breathy words of nonsense.

He loved every sound and breath, and as her legs started to shake and her back arched up he smiled against her as she tumbled into bliss. Only then did he give into his own aching desire, and even as she was panting and gasping from her pleasure, he filled her, holding himself still inside so he wouldn’t spontaneously explode from the sheer pleasure being sheathed in her tight depths gave him.

Words tumbled from his mouth, a litany of sweet-nothings whispered into her hair, around her face and directly into her welcoming mouth. The spike of pleasure that hit him as he finally started withdrawing to thrust back in again made him dizzy with its intensity and a groan of longing came out as a breath of air passed his lips.

His hands found hers and pinned them either side of her head as he started thrusting in earnest, still slow and teasing, but more strongly and constant.

Hermione responded to him with pants and tiny rhythmic squeaks as he slowly built the heat between then before he raced towards his own pleasure, while still managing to draw more from her in the process. Soon he was lost in her and all points where they were joined became his anchor, centring him as pleasure seeped into every pore and his thrusts became erratic. Then the flame peaked and he couldn’t help the roar that accompanied his release, especially when her tight sheath was gripping his flesh as she found hers once more at the same time.

Despite the bitterness of the night outside, they were both sweating, and as Severus cast himself down beside her and rolled her into his arms while they were both still gasping for the breath that pleasure had stolen from them, even as they revelled in the sated, boneless languor that accompanied their love-making.

They both sank into sleep that night with a little more of an understanding of how the other was wrapped around them, and with Severus having unburdened his soul of another secret. He’d never told anyone that he’d contemplated suicide in his youth, and he doubted that it would be the last secret he would impart to this most amazing witch, his soul mate. He kissed her sleepy head and whispered his goodnights, hearing hers murmured in return.

~~~***~~~

The repercussions in the Malfoy, Snape household of Kingsley’s unexpected visit remained for quite a few weeks after he departed, but life soon returned to a normal kilter, although Lucius in particular spent a lot of time away now. It was fortunate that the Wizengamot was currently in recess for Christmas as this gave Lucius time to carefully gather all he needed, and cross all the t’s and dot all the i’s, discreetly, before too many people became aware of what was happening.  

The blond Slytherin’s quest for justice, was not only for his sister and niece, but for Severus and Hermione and all the countless other victims he had painstakingly gathered evidence from and on behalf of. All in all it took a further four months to prepare his case, but he had to do it without Severus.

The Potions master unexpectedly was very busy at the moment on a very specific project that he had a very intimate vested interest in. You see even after Hermione had been cleared of the effects of the moon Grindylow venom under normal circumstances, a hitherto unknown effect had become apparent as her pregnancy progressed and her uterus started to stretch.

Now, at almost seven months pregnant she had been placed in hospital on total bed rest by her healer, Pierre Bonnard, as he and his team tried to combat these unforeseen problem, and Severus was perfecting a certain healing potion that used the precious ingredient that had been gathered from Hermione their first night together, what seemed like such a long time ago now.

Severus often shivered as he worked and remembered, _and to think I was so caught up in the moment that I almost forgotten to collect the blood from her broken maidenhood_. _Now, if I hadn’t I would be about to lose both of them._

He shook himself and kept working. The hardest part was that he knew that his beloved wife would have to reach a certain low point before the cure he was concocting would work, and it had to be after their daughter—they had decided they wanted to the sex under the circumstances—had been taken from Hermione’s body.

The problem came when he wondered if Hermione could hold on long enough for the baby to develop sufficiently for both of them to survive the experience. Their healer had informed them that the foetus would take what it needed from Hermione regardless of the effect it had on her, so Hermione had been installed in the Parisian equivalent of St. Mungos, Saint Joan l’hôpital Martyr and Severus was spending every waking hour either perfecting his potion (without actually brewing it) or being at the hospital with Hermione.

Their healer was optimistic that Severus’ potion would save Hermione, and if she could just make it past the seven month barrier their baby would be born fairly normal. Hermione was already taking hormones that would mature the baby’s lungs and heart quicker just in case. These potions were further draining her, but she was putting on a brave face.

Both Hermione and Severus knew that this baby would be there only one, because what the venom had done was weaken her uterus, and Pierre had told them that as they delivered the baby her womb would also need to be removed or she would bleed to death soon after. There were stasis charms in place at the moment, but they would only last for as long as the gestation continued.

~~~***~~~

It was into all this turmoil that the next full sitting of the Wizengamot commenced, and Lucius flanked by Narcissa, Draco and Dolcima attended for him to present the case.

The members of the Wizengamot listened impartially, until Kingsley’s niece was mentioned. It seemed that what Severus had said to Hermione was correct, most people just took it that Gryffindors and Slytherins did not see eye to eye.

The headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day called for Dumbledore to answer the allegations made against him.

Three weeks passed, and apart from scathing letters directed towards Hermione from Harry and Ron nothing else happened. Of course, Severus intercepted the letters, read them and threw them in the fire. Hermione did not need to be reminded of what she already knew, that her former friends blamed her for everything that was happening to Dumbledore.

The day after Albus Dumbledore received his summons to stand before the next full sitting of the Wizengamot, was the same day that the stasis charm on Hermione’s uterus started to fail.

“She ‘as done very well,” Pierre told Severus. “It is time to act. Ze baby is capable of surviving now, and ‘Ermione needs ziz to end, she is getting too weak. Go and brew ze potion, we will act when you return”

Severus knew he was right, this morning his beautiful wife had only smiled wanly at him in greeting. As was his custom on greeting her he kissed her and gifted her some of his magic, but this morning it had only been absorbed with little effect.

He nodded to Pierre, Hermione and he had talked through this step many times so they knew it would happen quickly. Severus kissed Hermione’s head and went to brew the potion.

When he returned, Pierre was waiting, and a wave of his wand had the room assembled for the delivery and his assistants on hand. Because the uterus was being removed as well, Pierre was performing the magical version of a caesarean section.

He quickly deadened Hermione’s abdomen and used a very precise slicing spell to start the procedure. As he did so, Severus prepared the potion for Hermione by warming it to body temperature. This potion was not swallowed but poured directly into the site of the damage before Hermione’s stomach was healed.

Within five minutes, the baby was removed and handed to the specialised paediatric healer and his team, and Pierre performed the hysterectomy and then took the potion from Severus.

While all this was happening Hermione was only vaguely aware of it all. She felt Severus beside her softly chanting the same spell he had used the day she had been attacked by the Grindylow, and then she heard a squalling infant’s cry somewhere off in the distance, it was then she knew they’d succeeded, their daughter was here and she slipped into unconsciousness.

The next three hours passed, but Hermione didn’t know it, she felt like she was floating tethered to something. She could hear her beloved Severus, and he seemed to be singing, but then sometimes he seemed to be crying, but maybe that was something else.

Without warning, Hermione started to feel like she was coming home, and she wondered why? Wasn’t she already home, but then she heard her Severus, and he was still whispering his healing spells over her. She reaching into their bond and felt him react, his voice stopped and she felt his fingers tighten his grip on her hand, she forced her eyes to work and they only managed to open a bit before they slammed shut again but it was enough she had reacted.

Slowly she tried again, her eyelids felt like they weighted ten tons, but this time she managed to keep them open long enough to see Severus cradling a swaddled bundle in one arm while his other hand held hers. He looked exhausted, but he smiled at her.

“Hello,” he whispered.

“Hello,” her hoarse throat croaked in return.

~~~***~~~

 Hermione and Severus arrived home with their daughter, Grace Hermia Snape on the same day as the Wizengamot removed Albus Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts.

“It is done, Dumbledore has been released into the custody of his brother and stripped of his titles,” Lucius stated gravely once they had returned from England.

“I would have thought Azkaban would have been appropriate,” Hermione said from her position on the lounge, where she was leaning against Severus’ side and holding Grace snuggled up in a blanket.

“He has too many sympathisers,” Draco reported.

“It was thought that living the remainder of his life in a world where people finally know what he’s done, and he’s not able to bullshit them anymore was a more appropriate punishment than locking him away where his sympathisers would more than likely make certain that he lived a life of luxury,” Lucius stated seriously.

“Are you satisfied with the verdict?” Severus asked.

Lucius looked thoughtful. “No, not really, but I’m not dissatisfied with it either. “I would have liked him to rot in hell for what he’s done, but,” and he shrugged.

“At least it’s all out in the open now,” Draco commented.

“True,” Lucius nodded, “and I do feel vindicated to a certain extent.” He watched Narcissa rise from beside him as the tea arrived.  

“I’ll serve everyone,” she said, and proceeded to adjust everyone’s tea as she knew they liked it. Of course, she had an ulterior motive as she levitated all the cups around, she approached Hermione holding out her arms. “Here, I’ll hold Grace while you drink you tea, my dear.”

Severus chuckled and glanced at Lucius who had put his cup down as soon as Narcissa had Grace in her arms. “Ah yes, the doting godparents,” he stated, as he watched his best friend move around to look at Grace over Narcissa’s shoulder while she held her.

Draco and Dolcima joined them, but then Dolcima said, “I think it’s time for us to get home.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed. “Scorpius will be waiting for us.” He turned to everyone in turn. “Good day to you all.”

“What about McGonagall?” Hermione asked, as she watched the younger couple leaving.

“Urged to retire,” Lucius replied.

“So who will be taking the reins?” Severus wanted to know, resettling Hermione in her blanket as he got up to retrieve his daughter from her godparents.

“Believe it or not, I think the favoured new head is Pomona Sprout,” Lucius replied with a sneer.

“Come now, Lucius, you can’t begrudge Hufflepuffs now they have handed you your victory,” Severus said.

“Mmm, so what’s on the agenda for you two now?” Lucius asked, changing the subject.

Severus handed Grace back to Hermione and it was her who answered. “We are going to write up our experiences with moon grindylows for both science and prosperity.”

“A very worthy cause, my dears,” Narcissa enthused.

“Yes, most commendable,” Lucius enthused. “Come my dear,” he said to Narcissa, “We will allow Hermione and Severus their privacy to be with their new child.”

When they were finally alone, Hermione glanced up at Severus as he settled back down next to her. “She’s a little miracle,” she told him.

Severus stroked the little button nose of his daughter and watched her mouth opening in response to the touch. “Yes, but a ravenous one,” he chuckled gently.

Hermione undid her top without question and organised herself to fed Grace. “Yes, but our ravenous little one. I love you,” she whispered to him, accepting a kiss and his murmured reply before both sets of eyes went back to watching their little miracle. All thoughts of recently deposed egomaniacs, former friends who were too stupid to see the truth as well as the suffering they had both endured to reach this point were forgotten. They were a family now.

~~~Finis~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Extra note:-** Happy Mother’s Day everyone. Here we are at the end of our Christmas story which has reached through yule, Easter and now to Mother’s Day. Thank you for reading.


End file.
